Home
by reenas-as
Summary: Set 10 years after Battle City, Tea has returned to Domino after several years in New York. Trying to get resettled she finds herself getting close to the most unlikely person Seto Kaiba. Final chapter up.
1. Prologue

**Home**

**Prologue**

Tea turned and stretched gracefully. A tendril of brown hair fell across her cheek and she brushed it away. She brushed the wrinkles out of her knee length blue skirt and her pink blouse. Picking up her carry-on bag once more she stepped into the main hall of the terminal.

Domino City.

It had been such a long time since she had last been here. Not since Joey and Mai's wedding five years before. Sometimes she couldn't believe all the trouble those two had put them through. It had taken them nearly six years to confess their feelings for one another, and only three months to tie the knot.

She rolled her eyes as she recalled the frantic pre-wedding rush. Joey and Mai – they were certainly in a class all their own, and quite a pair too. And Serenity… she smiled as she recalled the official end of the wedding festivities. Mai had looked straight at Tristan, giving him a slow and deliberate wink, before turning her back to the crowd and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder… directly into Serenity's arms! The young woman had blushed prettily, casting a sidelong look at Tristan who was gaping like a fish out of water- but there was hope in his eyes. Now _those two _were hopeless.

Tea wondered if those two had ever gotten it together. She hadn't received a wedding invitation… yet.

She frowned, shifting the bag's shoulder strap into a more secure and comfortable position.

Of course… there was no guarantee she _would have _received one. She had left shortly after that – a job offer she couldn't refuse. Sure she'd written them all, but as the years went by, and they all went on with their lives, she could feel the distance growing between them. But no she had had her time in the spotlight. She had reached her goals, fulfilled her dreams, and had found it all rather empty. It was time to come home.

Would they resent her? Welcome her? Would they even remember here? When was the last time any of them had corresponded? A few weeks? A month? Two?

She stepped out into the open air and a gentle breeze blew her carefully combed hair astray. She didn't notice though. Her attention was fixed on the lithe form a short ways away. He was leaning casually against a dark blue car – he always had been partial to blue – it was nothing special, but it was nice, new. He smiled at her warmly and pushed himself up, approaching her.

"Got more bags?" he inquired, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he took in her single, small, bag.

She nodded. Most of her things would be shipped in a few days, but she had brought two suitcases with the essentials.

"Where are they? I'll get them." He offered.

As they walked toward the baggage claim she smiled. He hadn't changed – not in any way that mattered. Oh, he was older, more confident, his voice deeper, but his heart was the still pure. He was still kind, gentle, caring. His hair too was the same. She smirked at that. A twenty six year old business man with tall maroon spikes – if they could even be called that – and blond bangs. One significant thing had changed though – by some miracle, and it was a miracle, it must have been, he had grown. He was taller than her now, though not by much. She laughed inwardly _now _that_ was a late growth spurt_ Who grew _after_ twenty one?

"Tea?" his voice called her out of her reverie and she realized that they had stopped at the luggage carousel. He already had her luggage. She must have really been out of it. She hadn't even noticed.

Her eyes shimmered as a realization hit her – he had remembered what her bags looked like… after all these years…

She sniffed and quickly wiped at the moisture in her eyes. She didn't want him to think her sad – he had always been so sensitive.

Oh how she had missed him.

He set her luggage on the floor and stepped nearer to her, almost touching her, understanding in his eyes.

"It's good to have you back, Tea." He said quietly, sincerely.

Tea sniffed once more, unable to hold back any longer. She leaned forward ever so slightly, closing the distance between them, and placed her head on his chest, crying. Slowly he brought his arms up around her and tenderly stroked her back.

"It's okay to cry Tea." He whispered soothingly.

She clutched the front of his shirt in her hands and sobbed. She was so glad to be home.

"It's alright." He murmured into her hair.

Some things never changed.

"Oh Yugi." She sighed.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I have returned... This is a romantic story. I tried to make it entirely fluff, or at least entirely relational, but I broke down somewhere in the middle and added some plot. THat turned it from a cute little story to a novel! Yes, I t is 16 chapters and a Prologue " So I'll try to update once a week so that you don't have to wait forever to read the rest. 'Course, you could go read it on my website, and then you wouldn't have to wait forever anyway...


	2. Chapter 1

**Home**

**Chapter 1**

Yugi had dropped Tea off at her new apartment with the promise of seeing her tomorrow. He had already checked earlier that day to make certain the apartment would have everything she needed. He entered his own home and dropped his coat on the coach with a sigh.

"Yugi?" The voice was deep and resonating.

"Hey Yami." He greeted stepping into the living room to see his yami waiting expectantly.

"How was she?" he asked softly, he had come to care deeply for Yugi's friends over the years. He liked to think that they were his friends as well.

"She's fine, a little overwhelmed, but fine."

Yami relaxed, giving a small smile, "Then it is good that you convinced them to wait until tomorrow for the gathering."

"If you mean the welcome home party, then yeah, it is."

They wanted to throw her a party, to welcome her home, to show that they still loved her. She had seemed so melancholy in her last few letters, so lonely. But Yugi had thought that, what with jet lag, and the strain of travel, they should give her a night of rest first. That was also why he had been the only one at the airport to greet her. They just didn't want to overwhelm her.

"We _will_ see her tomorrow won't we?" Yami eyed his hikari suspiciously.

"Of course, I've already asked her to spend the evening with us. She said she'd love to."

Yami gave a firm nod, "Good."

Yugi smiled, he never had lost that air of command. It was amazing.

"Well, then, good night aibou." Yami said turning back toward the stairs, and his room.

"Good night." Yugi replied.

Yami stopped at the edge of the stair, "Oh, and Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"You _are_ going to pick up that coat, aren't you?"

Yugi chuckled, "Yes Yami, I promise."

* * *

Yugi parked the car and studied Tea, "You sure you're ready for this? I mean, we could do this another day if you want. You look tired." He said kindly,

"I'm fine, besides, everyone is waiting."

Yugi shook his head gently, "They'd understand. It's a long flight from New York City."

"No, I want to see them. I miss them."

Yugi looked at her doubtfully. She smiled and rested a hand on his arm.

"Really Yugi, I want to go in."

"Alright. Hold on."

He unlocked the door and hurried around to open her door. She stepped out, smoothing her pink dress and running a nervous hand over her hair.

His hand on her elbow stopped her.

"You look fine." He smiled warmly and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Come on." He led her up the walk.

She looked around, "This is Joey and Mai's house right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they bought it a little over a year ago. It's great for parties – lots of room."

Tea laughed lightly, "We probably have Mai to thank for that."

"You bet!" Yugi laughed as well. They had reached the door and he knocked firmly. In a moment it was opened by a familiar face.

"Tea!" Tristan grabbed her in a hug, "It's great to see you."

"You too!" she smiled.

Tristan had already turned away, "Hey guys! Guess who's here?"

There was a general commotion as everyone tried to be the first to see Tea again.

"Why don't we all step back so that she can come in?" a deep and familiar voice suggested over the noise. His voice was calm, but rose above the clamor with an air of command.

Everyone stepped back and Yugi guided Tea inside. She immediately looked for the speaker who had saved her. She found him standing back some. _Yami_. Tea had seen him in his own body before; all the yamis had gotten their own bodies about a year before she left. Yami Marik was gone, which suited her just fine, he had been truly evil, but Yami Bakura had turned out quite differently than they had expected. He had even risked his life for them and he had softened over the years. But as she looked at Yami now she found her heart still fluttered at the sight of her first real crush. He was certainly a handsome and commanding presence. So confident, so regal, and yet so kind.

"Hello Tea." His eyes held a warmth that told her his reasons for standing back had nothing to do with his level of joy at seeing her – he was excited like the others- but rather with his desire not to overwhelm her.

She smiled, feeling her eyes get wet once more.

"Hello." She whispered.

He opened his arms and she went to him, hugging him tightly.

He rested his cheek on her hair and closed his eyes, "It is good to have you back." He whispered.

Tea sniffed and pulled back with a watery smile. "Yeah."

"Hey Tea, not for nothing, but, what about the rest of us?"

Tea laughed, turning to throw herself into another hug. "Hey, Joey!"

"Tea." He gave her a squeeze before stepping back so that his wife could have a turn.

"Hey Hun." Mai gave her a light hug.

Tea smiled as she greeted each of her friends. Her heart was full to overflowing. They were all here – every one of them. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Yami Bakura, even Marik and Ishizu. How had she ever thought she could live without them? Friendship had always been the center of her life. She chuckled as she recalled the pep speeches she had given to her friends, the scolding to her not-so-friendly-but-not-quite-enemies like that Johnny guy from the arcade or Seto Kaiba! It had hurt her so much to be away from them, she needed them.

"Hey," Joey finally interrupted the greetings, which seemed like they would never end – everyone wanted a second hug or handshake. "I didn't mortgage the house for nothing so yous had better eat all a dis food!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Twit." She accused and he grinned.

"And you love me for it." He turned his attention back to the others, "Seriously though. Eat up!" And just to show them he meant it he headed to the buffet table himself.

"Uh, oh, better go now or he'll eat it all!" Duke warned.

There was a general movement toward the table as everyone took Duke's warning to heart. They knew how Joey was with food!

Tea laughed at the comforting familiarity of it all. Some things never changed.

* * *

Tea had never felt so happy. Her friends were amazing; it was as though no time had passed at all. She was laughing with Marik, of all people, while Ishizu looked on with a motherly smile.

"And then he told me that he was afraid it would be impossible as I was a foreign citizen, but my sister cleared that up soon enough." Marik winked at his sister who laughed.

"He never was very bright." She told Tea, "But that was part of his charm."

Tea smiled.

It was at this point that something happened that reminded Tea just how much time had passed. There was a knock on the door.

"Got it!" Tristan vaulted over the coach – earning a shout of dismay from Mai – and ran to the door. He had evidently appointed himself door monitor for the event. He opened it and his eyebrows shot up. "Hey! Uh, welcome, I didn't know you guys were coming." He looked over his shoulder at Yugi.

Tea's brows knit together in confusion; they were all here, who else could have come?

"To be honest, I didn't think we could make it, but I managed to rearrange some things."

Tea's eyes widened, the voice was familiar… and not one she expected.

"Where's Tea?" an eager voice asked. She couldn't quite place this one.

"She's over there." Tristan jerked a thumb toward Tea and the man at the door stuck his head inside.

Tea shot out of her seat with a smile. "Mokuba!"

"Tea!" the young man hurried toward her and then stopped uncertainly a few feet away. Behind him a taller, brunette figure entered and cast a smile in their direction before resuming his conversation with Tristan. It was Seto Kaiba.

Tea failed to notice him because she was so focused on his younger brother. He was so grown up! Tall, though not as tall as Kaiba, and handsome, his hair was still a little long and shaggy. But then, he must have been in his twenties as well by now.

Tea hugged him warmly and he blushed.

"Look at you!" she gushed, pulling back to study him, "How old are you now?"

"Twenty two."

She nodded, still clasping his hands lightly in hers. She had always been close to Mokuba – how had she let that get away over the years? He was such a great kid.

"How've you been?" she led him toward the couch and they sat facing each other. Marik and Ishizu exchanged a smile and moved quietly away.

"Good." Mokuba told her, "I'm helping Seto in R&D now, it's been very exciting. Especially with all the new product ideas Yugi keeps bringing to the table. He's amazing. Yami too – they make a great team. We're lucky to have them."

Tea nodded, she and Yugi had kept up over the years and he had written her telling her that he and Yami now worked closely with Kaiba corp. She smiled, "And how does your brother feel about that?"

"He thinks it's great. You should see him Tea, he's really changed."

Yugi had told her a little about that as well, but he was an optimist by nature, and very forgiving, she hadn't known how much to believe. She glanced up and over at Kaiba. He was handsome as ever, wearing black dress pants and a black silk shirt, with a blue tie. He was smiling, _actually smiling_, as he talked with Duke and Tristan. Joey and Mai came over, Joey's arm around Mai's waist, he said something and Kaiba laughed.

It was a warm sound, low, deep, and resonating. She had never heard him laugh before. Not like that.

Then it struck her that he was talking to _Joey_. Would wonders never cease? Maybe he really_ had_ changed.

As though sensing her gaze Kaiba turned toward her. Their eyes locked and his smile softened. He raised his glass to her and she gave a small wave, feeling heat creep over her cheeks at getting caught staring, and maybe there was something more as well.

There was something in his eyes just then…

A hand on her shoulder drew her attention.

"Hey Tea! Mokuba!" It was Bakura, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Mokuba smiled, "We were just catching up."

"Ah, well, hope it was nothing but good news." He smiled, truly interested. Bakura had always been so open, it was a shame he had lived so much of his life alone.

"Yeah," Tea shifted so she could easily talk to both men, "Mokuba was just telling me about his work in Kaiba corp. "

"Ah." Bakura nodded, he knew all about that.

"Speaking of work," she leaned toward him, "what have you been up to?"

Bakura shrugged, "Nothing much," he said modestly, "Bakurai and I have been working with Ishizu on various Egyptian exhibits. He knows so much about the tombs, and the relics, and since my father was an archeologist I know a little myself. Plus, I'm the only one who can deal with his mood swings. I think it's going to take him a while to fully heal."

Tea nodded in understanding, "Bakurai?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, that's what we finally decided his name should be, since he still can't remember his old one. And he was so used to answering to _my _name. It just seemed the best choice."

"Bakura and Bakurai, handsome archeologist team extraordinaire." She mused, "I like it."

Bakura blushed at her description of them and quickly moved on to safer subjects. "And you? I hear you took New York by storm."

Now it was Tea's turn to blush, "I wouldn't say that." She demurred.

"I would." Tea looked up in surprise as Kaiba came to join them; he sat across from her crossing his legs casually. "I saw one of your performances, you were very good." His blue eyes held hers and she felt heat rush through her. Why was he looking at her like that?

To cover her embarrassment she turned the focus toward him. "Really? You should have said hello."

He shook his head, though he appeared regretful, "I was on a business trip at the time. I wanted to stay, but my associate…" he let the sentence trail, but his eyes never left hers. Finally she looked away.

"Oh," she said lamely. Why had she said that? Certainly he had better things to do, at that time they hadn't been friends. They _still_ weren't friends; though he was friends with her friends and he had come to see her so… maybe they _would_ be friends from now on. Looking at him she found herself hoping that would be the case. There had always been something about him…

"He told me he saw you. I was so disappointed!" Mokuba drew her back to the conversation.

"Wish I had gotten to see you." Bakura looked vaguely disappointed.

Tea smiled, "Well, maybe you can come see me sometime at the school. I have a teaching job out here you know. It won't be Broadway, but you might get some laughs."

"I just might take you up on that." Bakura told her. "And I'll see if I can't drag my doppelganger with me. He could use some entertainment." They all looked to where Yami Bakura, or Bakurai, as he was now known, sat attempting to talk to Marik. He didn't look mad, just… not happy.

Kaiba smirked, "Good luck, you let me know how that goes." He deadpanned.

Bakura smiled.

"Well," Seto stood, smoothing his trousers, "I'd love to stay, but, as I said, Mokuba and I had to do some juggling to get here at all, and we _do _have a meeting to attend." Mokuba stood as well smiling apologetically,

"Sorry Tea."

"It's fine." She waved away his concern.

"Tea, it was great to see you again." Kaiba gave her hand a warm shake that lasted a little longer than was probably necessary, and then headed toward the door.

"See you tomorrow Yugi." He called as he reached the door, "You too Yami." Yugi and Yami acknowledged him with a smile and a wave. "And Joey, keep your woman in line." He winked; Joey grinned and tossed his a salute. Then he was gone.

Tea stared at the door for a moment after he was gone.

The rest of the party went well. She caught up with everyone – though most she head kept in touch with anyway. And it was easy to fall back into her old relationships. But, when Yugi had dropped her at her apartment that night and she had finished getting ready for bed, it was the memory of the warmth of Kaiba's hand as it lingered on hers and the strange softness in his eyes that accompanied her to sleep.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? I didn't title any of the chapters in this story... not really sure why. But, you can already see where this story is going, no? If you hate the pairing I'm sorry, but I really don't want to hear about it. I think it's an interesting pairing. And, if you've read my stories, you know I like pairings who either deserve each other or need each other. THese two definitely qualify... see you next week...


	3. Chapter 2

**Home**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Tea!" Yugi's cheerful voice came through the phone. "What are you up to?"

Tea tucked the receiver between her ear and her shoulder as she reached down into another box.

"Just unpacking – my things arrived this morning."

"I thought so. Hey, you want some help?"

She almost shrugged and then remembered he couldn't see her. "Sure." She reached up to place the book she had just pulled out on a shelf. Why hadn't she labeled these boxes?

"We'll be there in an hour tops!" he told her.

"_We_?" she grabbed the phone just before it fell off her shoulder, "Wait a minute Yugi, who's 'we'?"

"Gotta go!" he said brightly, "See you in a little less than an hour."

"Yugi! Wait!" it was too late; she heard the click that signaled her friend had hung up.

"Who is _we_?" she said aloud.

* * *

Forty five minutes later she knew. 'We' turned out to be everyone she had ever known – with the possible exception of her first grade teacher.

"Hey Tea," Yugi greeted, "You said you could use some help, so here we are. Got enough room for us all?"

Tea looked behind her at the small apartment, and then out at the crowd on her doorstep, "Uh, sure." She said uncertainly, stepping back to allow them entrance.

Alright, so it wasn't _everyone_ she had ever known, but it was everyone who had been at her 'welcome home' party except Ishizu.

"Ishizu had a meeting with the curator of the Domino Museum today," Marik said apologetically, "they have a new exhibit opening next week and there were some final details."

Tea nodded dumbly. How had Yugi gotten them all here? Didn't these people have jobs?

Yugi stopped beside her, "I remembered you saying your things would arrive in three days so I took the liberty of telling everyone to mark it on their calendar. Hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," she smiled weakly, "the more the merrier right? Who knows, we might get everything done in one day!" The idea was definitely growing on her, now that she saw they could all fit.

"Where shall we begin?" Yami asked.

"Umm," Tea scratched her head, "well, I didn't actually label any of this stuff, so maybe we could start there and then we can place the boxes in appropriate rooms. I'm fairly sure I packed one room at a time from my old apartment."

"Right." Yami nodded decisively. "That's an excellent place to start. Do you have any pens?"

Tea thought about it and then shook her head, "Somewhere in the boxes."

"That's okay!" Serenity smiled, "I've got some." She pulled four black markers out of her purse.

"That's my Serenity," Tristan beamed, "Always prepared."

"Oh Tristan." Serenity blushed.

They had the boxes labeled and sorted in record time. And it didn't take them much longer to get everything unpacked. She still had some boxes of knickknacks, but she would worry about those later. For now they were piled against the wall in her room.

The rest of the apartment already felt like home. She had acquired only a few things in her time in New York. Among them the essentials, dishes, towels, movies… so maybe the last wasn't essential – but she liked them. The kitchen was now orderly and ready for use, the living area was comfortable and homey, all her clothes were put away and her linens unpacked.

Tea glanced at the clock. What she had expected to take several days had taken a little over four hours! But then, she had made her calculations based on one person not thirteen. Seto and Yami were amazing coordinators. They had assigned everyone into little groups and off everyone had gone. The only thing Tea really had to do was make sure no one moved her 'personal' stuff. Now they were relaxing in the living area, sprawled out over chairs, the couch, the floor, resting. Mai and Joey had been sent in search of lunch, and Mokuba had had to run – seems he had an engagement he couldn't break – but everyone else was still there.

Tea smiled as she observed them, all a little sweaty, all a little tired, but all in very high spirits. It was great to see Yami Bakura and Marik with smiles, or at least without scowls, on their faces. Tristan had an arm around Serenity and was whispering something to her, she laughed.

"Hey!" Duke tossed a cushion at them, "If you have something to say share it with the group!" He teased.

Tristan did the only thing a mature man of twenty six could have done, he stuck out his tongue. Serenity swatted him.

"Tristan!" She scolded.

Tristan grinned. "What?" he asked loudly.

Serenity giggled causing Yami Bakura to roll his eyes.

When Duke turned away again and reached for the TV remote Tristan furtively chucked the pillow back at him. It hit the unsuspecting Duke square on the face.

Marik snickered.

Duke raised a brow at him. "You think that's funny?" he demanded, then he tossed the cushion at Marik. The blond Egyptian ducked and the cushion hit Bakura on the head.

"Hey!" he looked up in surprise. "What was that?" he looked suspiciously around the room. Why were they all laughing? He narrowed his gaze focusing on Duke. "Duke?"

"Uh uh, it's Marik's fault!" he insisted, shaking his head.

"Riiiight." Bakura nodded. He stood slowly, bringing the cushion up with him.

"Bakura…" Duke almost fell over the back of the couch as Bakura dove for him.

"GUYS!!!" Tea jumped out of the way just in time. "What do you think you're – Hey!" Tristan had taken advantage of the distraction and snuck up on Duke holding a pillow in one hand. He and Bakura both began pelting Duke with pillows.

"No fair!" he cried trying to run away, but he couldn't see and tripped over Serenity.

"You had better not break anything!" Tea shouted to be heard above the raucous. She looked around helplessly, it was too late. Even Serenity had joined in the fray. Tea watched them all for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Then she shrugged, there wasn't anything out that could get hurt anyway. She grabbed a pillow and whacked the next person to pass by – who happened to be Marik.

"What? Tea!" He turned on her and she backpedaled, laughing. He narrowed his eyes teasingly and grinned, "You're going to regret that!" he lunged at her and began to tickle her.

Now only Seto and Yami Bakura were not involved. Bakurai sat on the recently vacated couch watching TV and occasionally glancing at them in mild amusement. Seto was leaning against the far wall just watching. He smiled as Tea ran by flushed and laughing. As Bakura approached, being chased by Yugi and Yami, he decided it was time to move. He stepped away from the wall and over several cushions and then stopped as something bounced off of him. He looked down at it. It was a small pillow. He looked back toward the direction from which it had come and saw a very mortified Tea.

Her hands were clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide, "Kaiba I – I'm so s-"

He reached down and picked up the pillow, studying it for a moment. Then he gave a sly grin and began walking toward her.

"Kaiba I didn't mean to, I was trying to get, I mean…" she ran up against the wall and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights then noticed the sparkle in his eyes. He wasn't mad at her at all – he was joining in the game! She smiled then turned and began to run.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted. So he tried.

"Tea!" she risked a glance backward and saw he was very close.

"NOOO!" she laughed darting behind Yami. "Save me!"

Yami studied Kaiba thoughtfully, "No," he shook his head, "I'm afraid you're on your own Tea." He stepped aside.

It had startled her at first, to see Seto Kaiba having fun. But she realized that he was genuinely having a good time. She looked around the room. Everyone was having fun, running, jumping, laughing, stumbling over furniture. Serenity had Duke trapped in a corner and Tristan was tackling Yugi.

The only one not involved was Bakurai.

Bakura noticed this and waved at Marik to get the other man's attention. Standing behind his yami he pointed at the white haired former thief. Marik nodded in understanding. Quietly they crept up behind the couch, they crouched down.

Bakura held up his fingers slowly, one… two… three!

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they shouted, jumping up behind him.

Bakurai jerked forward with a start. He scolded himself for not noticing their approach, but consoled himself with a reminder that the room was very loud. He turned to spear them with a cold glance. "You imbeciles!" he tried to sound furious but couldn't quite pull it off.

Bakura and Marik vaulted over the couch sitting beside Bakurai with goofy grins.

"Come on, have some fun!" Bakura encouraged.

His yami snorted.

"Come on," Marik teased, "if I can learn to relax you can too." He gave Bakurai a light shove.

"Aaahhhh!" Tea shrieked as she ran by them. She tripped on the leg of the coffee table and went sprawling right on top of the three men on the couch.

"Uh… sorry." She sat up with a blush. All three men reached to help her regain her balance as she stood. Their cheeks were a little pink as well.

To turn the attention away from his own embarrassment Bakurai picked up a cushion and whacked Bakura over the head with it.

"Ryou you fool! Now look what you've done!"

"Me!" Bakura grinned. "It's Marik's fault!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone always blame me?"

"Because you usually are at fault!" Bakurai told him.

Marik hit him over the head.

"Why you – I may have to take that from Ryou, but you!" Bakurai began chasing Marik around the room. The Egyptian vaulted over the couch laughing. Bakura watched them and laughed as well, then he went after Yami.

Joey and Mai cracked open the front door. "Dinner is-" they stopped, viewing the commotion in astonishment. All movement in the room stopped as all eyes turned to the couple.

Joey shook his head grinning wryly, "Can't leave you kids alone for ten minutes." He scolded with amusement.

"Kids?" Duke said skeptically.

Tristan stuck his head up from behind the couch, "Dude gets married and suddenly he's all 'mature'."

"Yes," Joey nodded decisively, "marriage does that to you."

"He makes it sound like a disease." Serenity giggled.

"Guess you'll know all about that soon enough." Marik teased.

Serenity and Tristan blushed.

"Well," Mai said finally coming to her senses, "We brought pizza, salads, and soda if you're all hungry."

There was a general rush toward the kitchen as Mai and Joey placed the parcels on the table. That pillow fight had worked up their appetites! Tea smiled as she watched them wolf down the food. Only with friends…

* * *

Tea sighed as she picked up the last tuft of pillow stuffing.

"Sorry again about the pillow Tea." Joey looked down at his feet, chagrinned.

"That's alright, it was old anyway." She assured him.

"Yeah, well, bye." He gave her a wave and he and Mai left.

Tea chuckled. It really was alright, but it was funny. Two pillow fights in one day? They had acted like middle school kids, and it had felt wonderful. She had missed this.

"Bye Tea!"

"Bye Yugi!"

"Tea." Yami nodded.

"Bye Yami." The two spiky haired men walked out to their car with a final wave.

Tea turned back to her apartment with a contented sigh.

"Happy?" the deep voice startled her. She looked back to see Seto still on the porch.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He grinned at her.

"Thanks for coming." She said honestly.

"It was fun."

They stood silently for a moment, each contemplating their own thoughts. It was Kaiba who finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're home Tea." He said quietly. Tea looked up at him.

"Me too."

Their eyes held a moment more before he turned and she shut the door. As she heard his footsteps sounding on the walk she leaned back against the door, closing her eyes. He had had that look in his eyes again. What was it? And why did it make her heart pound? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

* * *

A/N: Pure, utter pointlessness. Now that's what I call a great chapter! But the ending actually delat with the point of the story, so it wasn't pure worthlessness. Let me know what you think .

And everything really is all Marik's fault... always


	4. Chapter 3

**Home**

**Chapter 3**

It had been four months since she had returned to Domino city, and life had settled into a comfortable routine for Tea Gardner. Teaching was a lot more enjoyable than she had imagined, and while some of the teens were a pain, most were eager and hard working. Some were even talented. She enjoyed the variety of dance styles she got to teach here. That was something she had missed as a professional performer. Most of her shows were strict ballets.

She generally hooked up with one or another of the guys after work – which meant after practice and their work, because not many people got off at four in the afternoon like she did. And a few times she had gone shopping with Mai and Serenity. She hadn't been on any 'dates' though. Two of her fellow teachers had asked her out, but she just wasn't interested in a relationship at this point. She had kindly declined.

Tonight she was meeting Yugi and Yami at their place for dinner. Yugi had turned out to be a pretty decent cook. He had laughingly told her that he had learned purely in self defense. Bachelors had to eat too, and Yami couldn't cook at all.

She smiled as she rounded the corner approaching Yugi's apartment. It was a nice night, and their apartments weren't too far from each other so she had opted to walk. If it was cold later she was sure Yami or Yugi would offer to drive her home.

"Hey Tea!"

Tea smiled up as a spiky head peeked out the second story window. "Come on up, it's open!"

She laughed and let herself in. He was so trusting, or maybe he knew he had Yami as a body guard… hmm now there was a thought. She pictured the once Pharaoh towering over attackers and giggled.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Yugi called from the kitchen.

"Smells great." Tea sniffed appreciatively.

"Hello Tea." Yami greeted, rising and coming to take her coat. "Did you have a good day?"

Tea nodded, "Yes, and you?"

"Of course." He smiled, "We tested a new prototype today, it worked very well."

"Good." She headed toward the kitchen. "Did Kaiba watch the test?" she leaned over a pot and Yugi turned playfully swatting her hand. She pulled back.

"No. He's in Tokyo on business until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh." She didn't know why, but she felt a little disappointed. She had only seen him a few times since the unpacking party. Apparently fall was a very busy time of year for business.

"Speaking of Seto," Yugi brought some pots over to the table as Yami hurriedly set it. "He's planning to throw a big party or ball or something next month. Do you want to come?"

Tea looked up at him uncertainly, "Well, I don't want to barge in uninvited." She said hesitantly. "Especially if it's business."

Yugi shook his head, "No, he wants you to come. He gave me this." Yugi fished in his pocket and pulled out a crisp ivory envelope. Across the front in elegant gold script was her name.

She opened it slowly.

"It's your invitation." Yami told her, "But you can open it later, it's time for dinner." Tea smiled gratefully at him. She'd have to think this over later.

* * *

Tea sat in her living room studying the crisp ivory sheet in her hand. It was the invitation to Seto's gala event. Yugi told her the guest list was relatively small, only three hundred. Before she had gone to New York she would have thought that an astounding number, as it was she had been to many parties with at least that many people.

It had been two weeks since Yugi had given it to her, that left about nine days until the party, and guests were respectfully requested to RSVP at least a week in advance. From what she'd heard nearly every other guest had already responded – in the affirmative. She sighed; she had to make a decision. What was her problem? She liked parties, they were friends, Mokuba would be there, _and_ she'd get to see the inside of the Kaiba mansion – something she'd always been curious about.

She knew what was holding her back. Kaiba. That look in his eyes each time he saw her unnerved her. It made her stomach twist in knots and her palms sweat. She had the uneasy feeling he was looking into her soul.

She pushed the ridiculous thought aside and resolutely reached for the phone.

It rang three times before Yugi answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Alright. How formal _is_ this party anyway?" she demanded without preamble.

"_Tea?" _Yugi took a moment to gather his wits and figure out what she was talking about._ "Uh, formal, why?_"

"Because I'm going."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "_That's great! Do you need a ride? We could all go together. Seto's sending a limo for Yami and I._"

She considered this, "Sure, that'd be fine." She could always find another way home if she needed to leave early.

"_Okay, we'll swing by and pick you up on our way. Party starts at eight, and there'll be some traffic around the Kaiba mansion, so we'll pick you up at quarter after seven. That alright?"_

"Yeah."

"_I'll call Seto so he can tell the driver. You want me to RSVP for you?_"

It would be easier, but something within Tea didn't want Seto to connect her with Yugi. She wouldn't want him to think it was a date. And why not? It's not as though he'd care she thought. But still… "Uh, no thanks, I'll call as soon as I'm off with you."

_"Alright Tea, see you tomorrow for lunch okay?_"

"Sure Yugi, bye." Tea could hear him excitedly speaking to Yami before he hung up, no doubt informing him of her decision. She clicked off her own phone and then stared at it for several long minutes.

"Oh, come on Tea," she berated herself, "It isn't going to bite you, and neither is he." She dialed the number on the invitation.

The voice on the phone was crisp, business like, and feminine, "_Hello. Kaiba corp. office of socialization and entertainment, are you calling to make a reservation for the upcoming ball?_"

_ He has a socialization and entertainment office? _

"_Hello?"_

She suddenly realized that she hadn't said anything yet. In a few more moments the woman would likely hang up on her.

"Um, yes, yes, I am calling to RSVP."

"_Name?_"

Tea blinked _ Name? _ why did the woman want her name? Wasn't she going to speak to an actual Kaiba? She nearly laughed at her own foolishness. She had spent enough time with high society in New York to know that these events were rarely handled by the family entirely. There was just too much to be done. And, honestly, if the man had to have an office devoted to such things…

"Uh, Tea, Tea Gardner." She said hastily.

"_Thank you Ms. Gardner. You're name has been added to the list; an updated list will be e-mailed to Mr. Kaiba immediately. Have a nice day."_ There was a click as the connection was closed.

Tea let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and chuckled. _ Guess I didn't need to be so worried about speaking to Seto after all _

She hung up the phone and picked up her mug. Settling back into the cushions of the couch she curled her legs up under her and took a sip of the tea. She would never understand how she could drink hot tea any time of year.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, nearly scalding herself as the hot tea sloshed dangerously near the edge of the cup. Yugi had said the ball was formal. What was she going to wear?

* * *

As it turned out it hadn't been so difficult to find something to wear. As a teacher Tea didn't make much money currently, but she had been to many formal events in New York. She had a wide range of formals ranging from stiff and almost somber to colorful and flirtatious. She had quickly found the perfect dress. Becoming, but not revealing, cheerful, but subdued. Whatever the occasion was, and she still didn't quite know, this dress would do.

She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and glanced at the clock. Five thirty, perfect.

Quickly she blow-dried her hair brushing it with a round brush so that it fell in soft waves around her face and shoulders. She picked up two small silver combs and swept up the sides of her hair fastening them about an inch apart at the back of her head.

Next she turned to her makeup. She had a plentiful supply. As a dancer she had worn heavy makeup to make up for the stage lighting. They tended to bleach one's face. But in her daily life she opted for a far more natural look. Tonight she'd settle for something in between. She first applied a light foundation followed by a hint of peachy blush. It was a color meant to accentuate her natural color, not make her look like a painted doll. Fortunately she had been blessed with clear and smooth skin, so concealer and the like were unnecessary. Next she brushed on some light eye shadow also in a neutral shade of light brown. She added a slightly darker shade to the corners on her upper lids and then brushed on some mascara. Finally she added a dab of rosy lip color and her favorite cherry gloss over top.

Satisfied with the results of her labor she washed her hands and turned toward the dress.

Slipping into it she adjusted the straps and quickly fastened her accessories. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed the small purse then went to stand before the mirror. She eyed her reflection critically and then smiled.

Perfect.

The dress itself was a soft powder blue that seeped into a darker, almost midnight, blue near the bottom. It had translucent threads running throughout to give it a soft, shimmering appearance. It was floor length with a slit running up to the knee on the right side. And, though it was by no means form fitting, it hugged her in all the right places, accentuating the soft curves of her body. It had two strand spaghetti style straps and a modest neckline. The earrings she had selected were silver, consisting of five long, thin, strands that fell about halfway down her neck. A single silver chain hung around her throat. She wore a five strand, intertwined, bracelet on each wrist and a matching anklet on her right ankle, just exposed when she walked by the slit. Midnight blue strappy high heels and a soft blue purse completed the ensemble.

Yes, tonight she looked perfect and that made her very happy.

The doorbell rang. Quickly she slipped her lip gloss and a compact into her purse, along with her wallet, keys, and cell phone. She hurried to the door and pulled it open.

Yugi stood there eyes widened appreciatively as he looked at her.

"Wow. You look great!"

Tea smiled and turned back to flip off her light. "Thanks," she gave him a small hug and failed to notice his blush. She pulled back studying his tux. "You don't clean up too bad yourself." She gave him a wink and he grinned.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm gallantly.

Quickly shutting and locking the door she graciously accepted his offer and they went to the limo. Once there Yugi held the door for her as she carefully slid in and then slid in himself.

"Tea, you look beautiful." Yami offered with a warm smile.

Tea ducked her head to hide her blush, "Thanks Yami, you too. I mean, you look nice also."

Yami chuckled. "Thank you." Then he turned to look out the window, giving her some privacy to sort out her emotions.

Yugi looked between them curiously. He knew Tea had once had feelings for Yami, but she had seemed to be over that. So what was that all about? It was probably nothing, but he'd have to ask her about it. He didn't want her to get hurt and there were things about Yami she should know before she got too emotionally involved. Like the fact that he wasn't interested in a relationship.

Thirty some odd minutes later the limo pulled up at the Kaiba mansion. Quickly the driver came around and held the door for them.

"Thank you Miller." Yugi smiled at the man. Tea smiled as well, it was so like Yugi to remember the driver's name. He had a way of making people feel welcome and respected no matter what their status.

Yugi and Yami each offered Tea and arm as they walked up the long path to the Kaiba mansion. They gave their names at the door and were permitted to enter.

"Hey Yug!" the first person they saw was Joey, Mai close behind. Both were elegantly dressed. Close behind them came Tristan and the Bakuras.

"Hi guys." Tristan greeted.

"Hello!" Bakura smiled.

Bakurai only nodded to them, but he didn't look unhappy.

"Hey guys." Tea greeted. She looked at Tristan, "Where's Serenity?"

"In the powder room." He explained.

A familiar figure a few yards away drew her attention. It was Duke, with a woman she had never seen before. The woman had long red hair and stunning green eyes. She wore an equally stunning green dress.

"Is that Duke's girlfriend?" she asked incredulously.

Tristan snorted, "This week."

"Hey," Bakura put an arm around his friend's shoulder, "at least he isn't after Serenity anymore."

"Amen!" Joey said loudly.

They all laughed. Then the discussion turned to other things.

Tea smiled, enjoying her friends' company, but her eyes soon wandered to the dance floor. Already it was filled with couples spinning gracefully. The rest of the large room was fairly crowded as well. The orchestra was playing in the background. Tea felt herself swaying to the music as it made its way into her soul.

Yami noticed.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed, offering her his hand.

"Of course!" she took the offered hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Soon they had joined the other couples in a graceful waltz. Tea closed her eyes allowing him to lead her around the floor. This was what she loved, moving to the music in perfect rhythm. She would never get tired of that feeling.

She had several dance partners that night. Even Joey danced with her once, though he wasn't very good at it. Currently she was dancing with Yugi.

"Tea," he asked, tightening his grip on her waist without realizing it. She tilted her head in question.

"Yes, Yugi?"

He didn't quite look at her. "Can I talk to you, outside?"

Tea nodded, wondering what he was so serious, and uncomfortable, about. He released her waist, still holding her hand, and led her out into the garden. He stopped by a low wall and leaned with his waist against it. Taking Tea's hand in both his own he studied it, collecting his thoughts.

"Yugi," Tea said gently, placing her other hand on top of his to still them, "what is it?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, it's about... Tea," he paused then set his jaw in determination and looked up at her, genuine concern in his eyes, "Do you still love Yami?" he asked bluntly.

Tea started, "Umm… yes." She said slowly, "but not like I used to. I mean, I don't have any romantic designs on him or anything. Why do you ask?"

Yugi let out a sigh of relief and gave her hand a squeeze, "That's good." He smiled.

Tea watched him curiously as he stared into space. Something was still bothering him, despite the smile. Gently she reached out and turned him to face her. "What is it Yugi?"

His eyes closed, "I think… I think it's very hard on him, that's all." He said quietly. Tea waited patiently while he organized his thoughts. He swallowed, opening his eyes again, "There was… someone he loved, very much, back there. A woman. He misses her very much." His eyes were full of pain, empathy for his dear friend. "Sometimes – sometimes I hear him call her name in his sleep."

"She must have been very important to him. Special." Tea said kindly.

Yugi nodded, looking at her earnestly. "Yes. That's why I wanted to make sure that you… that you weren't still, interested in him, I guess. I didn't want either of you to get hurt. His heart is still taken."

Tea smiled softly. Yugi had such a deep empathy, such concern, for his friends. It was a rare gift, and a hard one. She could understand his concern. But something still confused her.

"Yugi? What made you think I still harbored romantic feelings for Yami?"

"Well," he shrugged, staring at his feet, "when you got in the limo and he said you looked nice – you blushed."

"You blushed when I hugged you." She said slyly.

He blushed once more; he hadn't thought she had noticed, "Yeah, but…"

She smiled gripping his had, "We all have physical reactions to the opposite sex. Especially those we once had a fondness for. It's natural and completely involuntary. I know your blush didn't mean you still have a crush on me. And mine didn't mean I have a crush on Yami either."

He nodded, feeling a bit silly.

She squeezed his hand, "But thank you, it was sweet of you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her. "So, shall we get back then?" she laughed.

"I'd love to." She threw him a wink, "I've still got to get Bakurai to dance with me."

Yugi laughed. "Now that's something I've got to see!"

* * *

Tea had just finished her dance with Bakurai – despite his many protests – when Seto Kaiba took center stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He looked gorgeous and Tea felt her breath catch involuntarily. What had she said to Yugi about responses…? He was in a traditional tux, his brown hair carefully combed, his blue eyes sparkling. And he was wearing that wonderful smile she was just beginning to grow accustomed to.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. Some of you know what this is all about. And others of you don't. So I'll bring you up to speed. Today is the two year anniversary of Kaiba Corporation's merger with Rhine corp. It is also the anniversary of the day that changed my life. Many of you have known me for quite some time. My business associates will tell you that I was shrewd, determined, hard working, intelligent – I had to be, I took over this company at the tender age of fourteen. I was also cold, intimidating, unfeeling, and singularly driven. My only goal was to earn profit by any means necessary. To prove to the world that I deserved to be where I was. And I was doing it.'

There were murmurs of agreement around the room, they all remembered well enough. All he said was true.

"Back then, a party like this would have been unthinkable to me. A waste. _People_ were of no use to me, except as pawns in my complicated game of chess against the world." He smiled.

"And then I met Carl Rhine. Carl Rhine was a man with every reason to hate the world. He had been orphaned as a child. Raised by an abusive step father. When he finally opened his heart to love again, married, had children, his family was taken from him in a devastating fire. Carl poured himself into his work. He became hard, angry, for a time. But he found that pouring himself into work, shutting down his feelings, they didn't fulfill him. They didn't make life any more bearable. They were a waste. The rest of the world went on, and when he looked up one day, he found that he had been left behind.

"Through that he learned that life is what we make of it. And yes, sometimes part of that life is pain, but that pain is worth it if it brings with it love, laughter, joy. We cannot lose the one without losing the others. Carl's wife taught him that. Her name was Julia, and she was the sweetest of women from what I hear. It was her gentle memory that beckoned Carl back to life nearly three years after her death.

"It was shortly after his recovery that Carl and I were introduced at an electronics convention. He immediately took a liking to me, much to my annoyance, and began to pester me. He told me later that he recognized something of himself in me – something redeemable, something good. Whatever it was, he was determined not to give it up. He invited me to lunch, came to see me at my office, called me, e-mailed me. And, though he always talked about business, he also found subtle ways of revealing to me the good in my life. Slowly he broke down my walls and showed me what life truly was.

"When Carl died two years ago he left his company to me, saying that I was finally ready, and how I handled this would be a test. If I could get past my grief, and if I could treat his employees equitably and fairly, without regard to highest profit margin, then I was finally ready to rejoin the world."

He smiled fondly, "I have no doubt he would have found a way to come back and set me straight if I had failed. But I did it. And you have all witnessed the change in me. And so," he bent at the waist slightly, "This is a celebration of the merging of two companies, the celebration of the evolution of a human soul, and the celebration of the life of an incredible man. I hope you will always remember the lesson men like Carl teach us everyday. Pain is part of life, but we cannot shut out feeling to avoid pain. That would destroy us."

Tea brushed away a tear as Kaiba bowed once more, raised his glass, and stepped back into the crowd. So this was his story. How sad, and yet how wonderful. As she mulled all this over in her mind she faintly heard talking behind her.

"Karl would be proud of you." Yami said warmly.

"I know. And you, are you proud?"

"Yes."

"It was you two as well, you know. I can never thank you enough, Yugi, Yami."

"We didn't do anything Kaiba." Yugi demurred.

Kaiba smiled knowingly, "Yes, you did." Tea suddenly realized who the speakers were and turned to them. She wanted to tell Kaiba how happy she was for him. Kaiba saw her turn and smiled at her. She struggled against the heat rushing to her cheeks. He took a step toward her.

"Mr. Kaiba, if I might have a word." A short man in an expensive looking suit came between them. Kaiba frowned briefly then smiled. "Of course Mr. Hansen. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my boy," Mr. Hansen began a long monologue, guiding Kaiba off into the crowd. He threw a wistful glance back at Tea as he allowed himself to be pushed away.

Tea sighed and turned to find herself staring into the amethyst eyes of Marik Ishtar.

"Marik," she pulled back in surprise, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Marik shrugged, "I finished at the museum early, and since I had made my reservation… I decided I might come and catch the end." He smiled wryly, "Balls aren't really my style though."

Tea chuckled, eying his slightly off kilter suit critically. "No, I suppose not." She reached out, adjusting his collar. "You look nice though."

Marik smiled warmly, "Thank you Tea. You look stunning this evening yourself."

"You want to dance?"

"Oh no," he waved her offer away, "I'm terrible at it, trust me. You wouldn't have any feet left when we were through."

"I danced with Joey; you can't expect me to believe you're worse than that." She teased.

"Oh, but I am," he said seriously, "Much worse."

Tea laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, might I steal your conversational partner for a moment?" Bakura interrupted addressing Tea. "I really had hoped to see Ishizu tonight; there is something I had wished to discuss with her. But as she is not here, and Marik is…"

Marik raised a brow at her, awaiting her response.

"Of course." She nodded agreeably. "I'll find some other way in which to occupy myself." She smiled and walked through the crowd on the outskirts of the dance floor. All of her friends were busy at the moment, dancing, or discussing business. But it was nice to have some time just to watch the dancers. She stood near an open archway and observed the dancing couples, a contented smile on her face.

"May I have this dance?" the low voice in her ear made her shiver and sent a pleasant tingle through her back.

She turned slowly to see Seto Kaiba standing very close behind her, almost touching her, a soft smile playing about his lips. She nodded wordlessly.

Gently he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and began to move with the music.

He was a wonderful dancer, she had to give him that. His timing was perfect, his movements graceful and effortless. She didn't need to pay attention; she needed only to follow his lead. That was something she appreciated in a partner - confident, yet gentle, leadership.

"Having a good time?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she smiled up at him, "wonderful. You throw a great party."

He chuckled, "yes, well, I have an excellent staff." She joined him in his laughter. After a few moments he studied her seriously again. When he finally spoke he said the last thing she would have expected, "I thought I'd never get away."

She tilted her head in question.

"From all of them." He explained. "My 'business associates', even after my speech they insisted on discussing business." He sighed, "I think they missed the point. We need to take some time to enjoy life, or it will pass us by."

"I agree. I wanted to tell you. Your story was touching."

He didn't respond, and when she looked up she saw him staring into the distance. _Did I say something wrong? _ she thought with concern. Just when she was about to apologize he spoke.

"I meant every word of it." He looked down at her earnestly. "I changed that day. And I realized what I had been missing my whole life." He paused and smiled, reaching to push back a stray lock of hair from her forehead, "You and Yugi tried so many times to make me see that. To show me that friendship and love were more important than titles or pride. I was too stupid to listen."

"Yeah." She agreed teasingly.

He blinked in amazement and then smiled slowly. "You didn't have to agree so readily."

"Did you expect me to lie to you?" she laughed.

"No, I know you well enough not to expect that. You always did speak your mind… I always liked that." He was still smiling, but there was a seriousness in his gaze that made her heart do strange things. Why did he always stare at her like that?

"Mr. Kaiba!" Another man, a business associate by the look of him, approached as the waltz ended. "If I might have a word."

Kaiba sighed, looking at Tea apologetically, "Duty calls. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She assured him as he released her and turned away. Suddenly he turned back.

"Tea?"

She looked up, focused on him.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow? I could pick you up around noon."

Tea considered for a moment. There was no school tomorrow. She didn't have any other plans. And he _was_ a friend now…

"Sure." She called back.

He grinned, "Great, I'll see you at noon!" And then he was gone, swallowed by the crowd as the orchestra started the next piece. It was only after he was gone that the reality of what he had said – what _she_ had said – sank in.

_ Did I just agree to a date with Seto Kaiba? _

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay, if Kaiba's speech seemed a bit long and preachy I'm sorry. But I had to give some reason for his change!!! Anyway, I'm mad because way back when uplaoded my chapters flawlessly, with asteriks and funky triangle things and all, but now it doesn't and I had to go add them in FF's edit. And I don't know if I did that on earlier chapters, but I don't want to go back and check...

Also... sorry for the late update. My computer caught a virus on Wed. and it's taken me this long to get rid of it... Yep, okay, bye now.

Review!!!!!! (please)


	5. Chapter 4

**Home**

**Chapter 4**

Tea was surprised at how quickly her discomfort faded once she and Kaiba were actually together. She had spent most of the morning convincing herself that it wasn't a date, just two friends getting together for lunch to catch up. She had finally succeeded, and, fortunately, Kaiba's attitude when he appeared seemed to confirm her argument. But somewhere deep inside she was a little disappointed.

Currently they were sitting in a quiet little café finishing off their sandwiches. Funny, Kaiba had never struck her as a sandwich kind of guy.

"So, are you enjoying being back in Domino city?" he asked casually.

"Oh yes, I missed it a lot when I was away."

He nodded, "Still, I'm sure you learned some things in the New York. That was always your dream wasn't it?"

She sat back, a bit surprised, he knew about that? Did he remember, or had Yugi told him? He had never seemed to pay much attention to her in their teen years. In fact, he had seemed to go out of his way to ignore her existence. She didn't even merit insults like Joey, or snubs like Tristan. She was a nonentity except when she made herself impossible to ignore. And even then he had refused to look at her.

She realized he was watching her, waiting for her answer. "Oh, um, yes." She said quickly, "but I realized that my friends were more important to me than that dream. I love to dance, but I can do that here too. I don't need a grand stage, or huge audiences. As long as I'm dancing I'm happy."

Kaiba set down his napkin and pushed his chair away from the table. "Speaking of which." He studied her intently, "Are you interested in charity work at all?" He asked casually.

"I thought I _was_ doing charity work." Tea joked.

Seto smiled at her, "Ah yes, the glories of the public school system." He gave a deep chuckle. "Wonderful institution isn't it?" his eyes were sparkling. He leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him casually. "Actually," he said more seriously, "I was thinking more along the lines of a week_end_ activity." She arched a brow at him. "I recently acquired an after school club, a children's center, the kind for children whose parents cannot afford a babysitter. Children whose parents aren't around much." For a moment his eyes deepened with pain and her heart went out to him. He had had such a hard childhood. "On Saturdays we have classes, and I thought, perhaps, you would be willing to teach dance. The younger girls would love it." He said earnestly.

Tea's lips twitched in amusement as she read the excitement in his eyes and his voice. This was really important to him. Who would have thought the man who became a hardened CEO at the tender age of thirteen would invest in something like this – and be happy about it.

"Doesn't sound as though you're making much money off this venture Kaiba." She teased.

He sat back in his seat and shrugged, "I'm losing money." He stated calmly.

Tea's eyes widened deliberately in mock surprise, "That doesn't bother you?" she teased.

He held her gaze seriously and all teasing faded from them both. "It would have, a few years ago." He said frankly, "But that was the old Seto Kaiba."

Tea smiled. Yes, the old Kaiba. She saw nothing of that cold and bitter boy in the man before her. He had changed so much. She sent a silent thank you to Carl Rhine wherever he was. The man had truly worked a miracle.

"Well, if that's the truth, then I'd be happy to help you Kaiba."

He smiled back, "Great, and it's Seto."

She barely suppressed her surprise, "Seto," she amended extending her hand as she stood.

He stood as well, taking her offered hand, once again holding it just a bit longer than necessary, but it didn't bother her.

"Thank you Tea, you've no idea what this means to me."

* * *

"So, an after school club?" Yugi sat down across from Tea. "That should be fun."

He handed her a soda.

"A Children's Center" she corrected automatically, "And yeah." She stared down at the can, plinking the tab with one finger. "I guess."

He eyed her curiously, "Tea, you're not worried are you? I mean, they _are_ just kids. And you teach teenagers everyday."

"Yeah," she said quietly, "It's nothing; I guess I'm just a little out of it." She smiled weakly at him.

"I think it will be a wonderful experience. For you and the children." Yami said firmly. She looked up and his gaze held hers. "You're a wonderful person Tea. They will see that. And they will love you for it."

"Thanks." She grinned then popped open her soda. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Yugi laughed and chucked his napkin at her. But he wondered if she was really alright.

* * *

_ Okay Tea, breathe _

Tea stood alone in a large room at the Children's Center. For three weeks she and Kaiba had been preparing, planning, and this was the day. The first day of class. She would begin with the basics and move up slowly. The plan was that in three or four months the children would be able to put on a small performance. Nothing major, just something fun to give them a sense of accomplishment.

She walked absently around the room.

She had to admit Kaiba knew his stuff. The lower eight feet of the wall was covered in mirrors all the way around the room. On the two side walls were railings of various heights. The floor was tile, but the back, left, corner had a large matted section. It was the perfect dance studio. Wonderful for beginners, and growing children…

She rubbed her sticky hands together at the thought.

_ Good grief! They're only kids! _ she scolded. _They aren't going to bite you! _

She liked kids, really, but the prospect of being alone with twenty or thirty, or even only ten, excited elementary age children frightened her.

_ You're a teacher for heaven's sake _ she reminded herself. Still, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so nervous.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder from behind.

"You'll be fine." Seto's deep voice spoke quietly. His face was so close to her ear that she could feel his breath. It almost made her shiver.

She turned to face him, taking a step away as she did so. She threw him an unsteady smile.

"Thanks."

He smiled reassuringly at her and reached to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His gaze locked with hers, "I mean it."

Tea resisted the urge to close her eyes and sigh. The temptation to lean into his touch was so great. She pulled back slightly in embarrassment. What was she? Some lovesick teen?

They were adults, partners in this charity program, and friends. But it was nothing more.

True, in the weeks they had worked on the plans for this class they had become rather close. She felt she knew him, could trust him, respected his opinion. Next to Yugi and Yami he was probably her closest friend. But that was it.

Wasn't it?

But then, why did she respond like this… _involuntary physical reaction_ her conversation with Yugi, weeks before at the party, echoed for the umpteenth time in her head.

Yes, that was it. She wasn't interested in him. It was just a natural physical response.

Seto cleared his throat. "I believe your first pupils have arrived."

She jerked her head toward the door. There stood three girls. She smiled, they looked as nervous as she felt. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kaiba squeezed her hand lightly. "Good luck."

She glanced at him quizzically, "You aren't going to stay?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "I suppose I could. I hadn't really thought about it."

She smiled sweetly, "Please?"

He nodded, "Okay, and you'll be fine. Trust me."

She grinned then turned, tossing her hair and squaring her shoulders. Cheerfully she went to greet her new students. All her earlier discomfort had been replaced by confidence and a radiant warmth.

Seto shook his head in amusement and went to sit in a chair by the back wall. What had gotten into her anyway? The Tea he had seen when he entered the room had bee nothing like the Tea he knew. His Tea was warm, kind, and gentle, but strong and confident. That Tea had been lost, uncertain, even frightened. And of children no less!

He remembered that Tea was an only child and had spent much of her time alone. She had worked from the time she was very young, lying about her age. She didn't really have friends until high school. Maybe that was why they were so important to her. But she had had very little normal interaction with children, especially once she had become an adult. Maybe that was the problem.

He shrugged his thoughts away and smiled as he watched Tea patiently showing the kids a few stretches. Whatever it was she was clearly over it now.

* * *

"Very good Analisa. Just a little higher. There!" Tea shared a smile with the third grader as the finally extended her leg straight over her head.

"Oh, careful Hina!" she warned, catching the gangly ten year old before she toppled into another student. "What say we try it on the bar a few more times first?" she said gently.

Hina sighed and dutifully returned to the bar. Tea watched her with a smile. The classes had been going very well, and they would definitely be ready for the performance in 10 weeks. She could hardly believe she had been teaching this class for over a month and a half! It was a wonderful experience, just as Yami had said it would be. She found herself increasingly excited over the children's performance.

The class had begun with nine girls and, by the third week, had grown to include 17 children – three of them boys. That had surprised her. Elementary age boys weren't often into dance. But she wouldn't dream of sending them away.

"Ms. Gardner?"

Tea turned to see Analisa tugging on her sleeve. "Yes, Analisa?" she carefully removed her sleeve from the young girl's grasp.

The little girl lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's watching you."

Tea looked around at the small cluster of children and then back at Analisa in confusion, "Who is?"

The girl giggled, "Mr. Kaiba." She whispered.

"What?" Tea stood quickly looking toward the door. Sure enough, there was Seto Kaiba, watching her with a smile.

Analisa tugged her back down. Cupping her hands she spoke into Tea's ear, "He watches you lots. And most times you don't see him."

"I'm sure he enjoys watching you kids having fun." Tea told her.

Analisa laughed and gave her an 'I know better' look before turning back to her practice. Tea gave a few more gentle corrections to various students before heading over to Seto.

"Hello." He greeted warmly.

"Hello. Been here long?"

"Not very." He smiled as he looked back at the children. "They're doing well."

"Yes." She agreed. She didn't take her eyes off of him though. "Did you need something?"

He looked at her, amused, "No. Why? Do I need a reason to drop by?"

She grinned, "Of course not. I was just wondering."

"I see." He looked back at the children again. "You're doing a great job."

His praise made her feel good. A little too good in her opinion. She blushed lightly, "Thank you. I, uh… I better get back."

"Right." He turned away, "See ya!" he tossed a wave over his shoulder as he walked away, muttering something about grammar and Joey's bad influence.

Tea shook her head, smiling wryly and returned to her class. It still amazed her how different he was.

* * *

Tea slipped back into her shoes and locked the classroom door behind her. She walked at a leisurely pace through the empty halls Domino High. The teens were all out in the courtyard or cafeteria, eating.

Her free period was the period just after lunch, and since she had nothing to prepare (not much paperwork as a dance teacher) she effectively had a two hour lunch. That's why she usually went out with friends, but not today. She entered the teacher's lounge and sank wearily into a chair pulling out her tuna sandwich and bottle of water. She probably should have packed some yogurt too, but she hadn't even thought about it.

What with the Children's Center she was effectively working two jobs – for half a job's pay. Sometimes things got hectic.

Another teacher entered the room. She was probably about a year and a half younger than Tea, slim, with long black hair. She pulled a few dollars out of her back pocket and stepped over to one of the vending machines. Sliding a dollar into the slot she slid open the door and removed a burrito. Then she scooped up her change and moved over two machines to the soda machine. She placed two dollars inside and selected a cherry coke. Grabbing that, and the change, she set it on a nearby table, stuck the burrito in the microwave, and moved back to the middle machine. She slid in a dollar and punched in the number for a bag of chips. She grabbed it and her change and then put all the change into the machine. She paused for the first time, deciding which candy bar to select. Finally settling on a Twix she punched in the selection, and grabbed the Twix. By now her burrito was done and she grabbed it before sitting down.

Everyday Tea had seen her the young woman went through this same routine. She did it all so quickly and efficiently with hardly any pause, no wasted movements. It was so graceful.

Tea nearly snorted and shook her head. How could one use a vending machine gracefully?

Still, she was envious. How could the woman eat like that everyday and stay so thin? If Tea weren't a dance teacher she was certain she'd blow up like a balloon. A little depressed now she turned back to her sandwich. Boring.

A noise from the direction of the door drew her attention. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Seto standing there.

"Seto!" she stood quickly and his searching eyes fell on her. He came toward her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried; he had never come to the school before. Certainly not in the middle of a work day. "With the program, I mean." A fear gripped her, "It isn't one of the children is it?"

"No, no." he was quick to reassure her, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling gently. "Nothing like that."

She looked at him in confusion, searching his face for some clue, "Then what?"

He shrugged, "I had some free time and I was passing by. I remembered that it was your lunch and I though I'd stop in and see if you'd like some company."

She blinked up at him, he was very close.

"So, would you?" he prompted.

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief.

He grinned "That's it." He affirmed with a nod.

She relaxed and gave him a smile, then she reached out and swatted the side of his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded.

He chuckled.

* * *

It was a lovely lunch period, possibly the best she had ever had. She was pleased he had come to see her. She was also a little confused. He had been 'passing by'? From where?

She shrugged the thoughts away, thanking him for coming and excusing herself to go to class. He walked with her, offering her his arm. As they walked away, arm in arm, Tea noticed the young teacher staring at _her_ enviously. She smiled, warmth flooding through her. Sometimes it was nice to be on top…

* * *

* * *

A/N: So we aren't quite to where I broke down and added real plot, but almost. It is coming... it is coming. Happy Halloween everyone! Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Home**

**Chapter 5**

"Ms. Tea?" Tea turned to see little Analisa once again beside her. Analisa was a wonderful girl. Cheerful, friendly, intelligent, and a little too observant for Tea's taste. The little girl had been plaguing her about Kaiba for three weeks now.

Tea resisted the urge to sigh, "Yes Analisa?"

"He didn't come today."

"Who?" Feigning ignorance was the best way to deal with this.

The girl giggled. "You know who! He didn't come today. But don't worry, he still loves you."

"Analisa!" Tea scolded, her cheeks flushing hotly. "You shouldn't tease like that. It's impolite to interfere – to mess with" she corrected, in case the word was too large for the little girl, "– other people's lives."

Analisa smiled, "But he does." She insisted sweetly. "And you love him too." She added with a pert nod.

Tea just stared at her, gaping. "I – I." she stuttered, "I have nothing to say to that." She finished lamely. "Now go work on your positions with Melanie.

Analisa skipped off happily to find the older girl. She was humming triumphantly as she went.

Tea placed both hands against her hot cheeks and turned quickly away. She had been bested by an eight year old. How embarrassing!

* * *

Tea was sitting on her couch reading a novel. It was a historical mystery, one of her favorites, and she hadn't read it in a very long time. After this afternoon she needed a distraction. A loud knock sounded at the door.

Her gaze flicked up briefly and then she returned to her book. Probably a salesman or a kid raising money for something. If she ignored them they would think no one was home and go away.

Another knock sounded. "Tea!"

Tea put the book down. She rose to her feet, her brow furrowed.

"Yugi?" She opened the door revealing the young man.

"Tea." He was breathing a little hard. Then his eyes darted over her and he looked into her face in shock. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Forget?"

He groaned, "You did!"

She just stared at him. What was he talking about?

"Tea, tonight is the museum exhibit opening." Still she just stared. "The one Ishizu and Marik and Bakura and Bakurai have been working on." He explained.

Tea gasped. "That's tonight?"

"Yes." He affirmed, "and you aren't dressed!"

"Oh no!" she had to go. She had promised. Poor Bakura! He'd be so upset. She glanced at her watch. The party started in thirty minutes. She made some quick calculations, "Can you give me seven minutes?" she pleaded.

"Alright." Yugi said uncertainly, "But Yami won't be happy."

"Oh he'll live!" she was already in her room, the door shut making her voice muffled. He could here her shuffling around, probably changing. A loud crash sounded.

"Tea? Are you alright?" he moved toward her door.

"I'm fine!" she yelled loudly. "Coming!" True to her word she soon emerged dressed in an attractive rose colored dress. It fell just below her knees and had cap sleeves and a scooped neck. She ran a brush through her hair.

"Ready." She gasped.

Yugi stared at her wide eyed. He couldn't believe how quickly she had gotten ready.

"Are you coming?" she asked impatiently, now behind him at the door.

"Oh…. OH! Yes." He hurried after her. They might just make it.

* * *

The Egyptian wing of the Domino Museum was filled with the social elite. It was a very good thing that this event was by invitation only – it was already a bit crowded. Ishizu smiled warmly as she greeted the guests and answered their questions. She was definitely in her element. Marik, standing at her side, looked a little less comfortable. As assistant curator his job generally ran more toward behind the scenes administrative and managerial duties: hiring, firing, training, scheduling, and the like. But this exhibit held a special place in both their hearts and so here he was, doing his best to remain pleasant.

The Exhibit itself was a sight to behold. It filled three large room of the wing and everything was in excellent condition. One almost expected an ancient Egyptian to come strolling through with a large jar for water.

Bakura and Bakurai were mingling with the guests, trying to overhear remarks about their amazing finds. They tended to stay near the center of the main room where a particularly stunning, and unusual, piece was prominently displayed. It was in fact a crown, _Crown of the Pharaoh of Light_, was its title. It was stunning because it was intricate and ornate, filled with careful detail. Were it only for the delicate beauty of the object it would have drawn the attention of all present. But still more intriguing was the nature of the piece itself. Ancient Pharaohs had always shunned the traditional headwear of other ancient kings in favor of large headdresses. In fact, this was the only crown ever to appear in known Egyptian history.

This incredible artifact drew gasps from the intellectual and aesthetic observers alike. No one passed by without pausing and most either gasped or 'oooed' and 'awwwed'.

Bakurai was smirking.

Bakura was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Bakura, Bakurai," Yami approached them, inclining his head. "Your exhibit is spectacular," he paused looking meaningfully around the crowded room, he stepped forward just in time to avoid being run over by an elegantly dressed, if slightly over weight, woman. "And quite the hit." He finished casually.

Bakura bowed, "Thank you Yami."

Bakurai only nodded.

"Where did you find all of this?" Yami inquired curiously.

Bakura glanced sideways at Bakurai and then leaned in toward Yami, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial tone, "Well, let's just say that we had an edge." He winked.

Yami nodded sagely. Despite their memory loss both yamis had an innate and uncanny sense of ancient Egyptology; from geography to folklore to specific events as bits of their memory surfaced. One never knew when a place or item would jump out at them. It had to come from the vast knowledge they had once possessed as inhabitants of that land, but in their present state it presented itself as a sort of intuition - emotion rather than reason.

"It's remarkable," the spirit allowed his gaze to wander around the room once more. The display contained items from all walks of Egyptian life; tapestries, tools, stone tablets and hieroglyphs, jewelry and cookery. "I don't believe such a complete collection of ancient Egyptian artifacts has ever been-" he stopped short as his eyes fell on the central display case. "assembled." He finished in a hoarse whisper. It was as though his throat had suddenly gone dry.

Bakura looked at him curiously.

Yami truly was acting rather strangely. His eyes were glazed, his breathing shallow and erratic, he moved toward the case as though in a trance. His fingers twitched sporadically as he raised his hands over the case, but he did not touch it.

"What… is this?" he breathed.

Bakurai swung sharply to face him, studying him first with suspicion and then leaning closer to peer intently into his eyes. The other man did not notice. Then the ancient thief's eyes dropped to the crown. As he watched it began to change. The flat, stretched, diamond panel in the center had been devoid of gold work a moment before, now a pattern began to take form. Where once had been a flat plane there was now a raised image of the millennium symbol.

Bakurai dragged in a breath and darted his gaze back to the once Pharaoh. His eyes widened – emblazoned on the man's forehead was a glowing image of that self safe millennium symbol.

"Yami!" he hissed, hoping to snap Yami out of his trancelike state before any of the museum patrons noticed.

Yami did not respond.

Bakurai gritted his teeth, "Pharaoh!" he said a little louder. But there was still no response. He stiffened, tightening his fists and resisting the urge to cast a glance around the room. In a single, quick, motion he placed his hands on Yami's shoulders moving the man backward and stepping between the Pharaoh and the case.

The glow on Yami's head faded, his eyes began to clear, and he blinked rapidly a few times, as though waking from a long sleep, or emerging into sunlight after being in a darkened room.

"What… happened?" he said hoarsely.

Bakurai glanced back over his shoulder with a grimace and then returned his gaze to Yami's. "I'm not certain." He said grimly, "but I think we know what era that crown is from – and the identity of the Pharaoh who wore it."

* * *

Seto Kaiba slipped unobtrusively into the crowded room. He was late, by more than an hour, and he hated to be late. But it couldn't be helped. He had received an important overseas call as he was leaving the office. He had had to stay. He would apologize to Ishizu and the others later, but first he felt he should at least take a look at the exhibit.

He was impressed by the sheer magnitude of the artifacts, and they were all in excellent condition. Bakura and Bakurai certainly had a gift. And the displays were tastefully organized and arranged, a testament to both Marik and Ishizu. It was quite possibly the best museum exhibit he had ever seen.

He walked the length of the last wall and then turned to find the hosts of the evening. Unable to locate the Bakuras he found Ishizu and headed in her direction. As he made his way toward her he walked through the center of the main room. As he passed the central case he paused. Something about it seemed to draw him. A strange feeling rose in the pit of his stomach, _There is something familiar about that_ he thought. _I feel as though I know it. _

He shook his head. The thought was ridiculous of course.

He turned and resumed his course toward Ishizu. She was with a small group of obviously wealthy patrons. He approached with a smile.

"Ishizu," he inclined his head respectfully as she turned to acknowledge him, "I wanted to compliment you on this stunning exhibit."

"Thank you." She nodded regally, but her lips twitched upwards and her eyes held his in knowing amusement.

"I also wished to apologize for my tardiness this evening. I was unavoidably detained."

"Of course." Her lips curved into a full smile and she took his hand briefly. Then she turned toward the group she had been speaking with and proceeded to make introductions. "You all know Seto Kaiba." She said and they nodded. She turned to him, "Kaiba, this is Min Hua of Vietnam. He has a fascination with ancient Egyptian lore." Kaiba and the short man exchanged bows. Ishizu moved on to a distinguished middle age couple, "this is Gerald Hagarthy and his wife Margaret, they own a fine jewelry chain that operates internationally." She turned to the last member of the small group, she was young, probably a little younger than Seto, "and this is their daughter, Cynthia." The young woman offered her hand and Kaiba took it with a slightly forced smile. He was glad when she released him. He didn't like the way she looked at him. It was far too hungry, too…interested.

Finally spotting the Bakuras with Yami across the room he seized the opportunity to escape her predatory eyes. "I'm sorry, I see a business associate I need to speak with. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Ishizu, always wonderful to see you. Wonderful exhibit. Good evening." Ishizu watched in amusement as he hurried away.

As Seto worked his way through the crowd toward the three men he noticed Tea in a small side room looking at some carvings. Seeing that she was alone he veered toward her.

He hadn't seen her today. He had needed to get his work done so that he could come to the exhibit, so he had had to forgo his usual visit to the Children's Center.

"Good evening, Tea." He said quietly as he stopped beside her.

Tea turned, a little surprised by his sudden appearance, and smiled at him. "Hello Seto."

They stood a moment in silence watching each other, and Seto let his eyes drift over her appreciatively.

_She's beautiful _

"You look lovely this evening." He said quietly, his warm gaze meeting hers.

Tea's breath caught uncomfortably, she turned away to hide her flushed cheeks, Analisa's words ringing in her mind. _Don't worry, he still loves you _ she pushed the thought away.

"Th-thank you." She managed.

Seto's gaze brushed hers in question and she shook her head, offering a smile. She turned back to the intricate carving.

"What do you think?"

Deciding not to press the issue Seto turned as well. For now he would simply enjoy her company, her nearness. He cocked his head slightly, studying the carving.

It was of an Egyptian woman playing with a child. They must have been important for so trivial an activity to have been recorded.

"I like it." He stated, "it's real. It's life."

Tea nodded in agreement. "Yes, I thought so too."

Soft footsteps sounded behind them and they turned. Seto grit his teeth, but forced a smile. It was the young woman Ishizu had just introduced him to. What was her name? Oh yes, Cynthia.

Her eyes flicked briefly over Tea before dismissing her and focusing solely on him, "Mr. Kaiba," she smiled too sweetly. "I find your work in virtual technology fascinating, and I was wondering if you had the time to answer some questions for me." Her eyes focused for a moment on a spot near Tea before returning to him, "That is, if you and your 'business associate' are through."

Tea raised an eyebrow at that.

Kaiba cursed his dumb luck. He had been hoping Tea's presence might ward the woman off, but now… he had offered the perfect excuse for Cynthia to ignore Tea.

"Well, she's not exactly… that is to say I," it was very rare that Seto Kaiba struggled for words, and this was one such moment.

"Oh, it's fine." Tea assured him and he suppressed a grimace, - that was not the response he had been looking for.

"But-"

Tea shook her head, "I'll see you later. I should really go congratulate Bakura on his success." With a wave Tea walked off.

As Cynthia latched onto his arm Seto looked longingly after Tea. As she disappeared into the crowd he sighed mentally and forced his attention back to the clinging socialite on his arm. This was shaping up to be a long night.

When Seto finally escaped the clutches of Cynthia it was nearly time for the exhibit to close. Looking around the room for the Bakuras or Tea, and finding none of them, he decided to call it a night.

As he passed through the main room heading toward the door he was drawn once again toward the central display. The crown truly was beautiful. Detailed and fine, it was truly a work of art.

For several moments he just stood over it, staring. Then a sense that he was being watched stole over him and he turned to see Yami's eyes trained on him. Their gazes locked for a moment and something passed between them. Yami narrowed his eyes briefly and then nodded. Seto returned the nod before turning away. What had that been about?

* * *

* * *

A/N: Nothing much to say this chapter except that I just introduced two real plot elements! Two wonderful conflicts... which will bring about many more internal ones... this was when I knew this was going to be a much longer story than I had first expected. Let me know what you think Review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Home**

**Chapter 6**

Seto had had a difficult time concentrating at work recently. He stared down at his desk in disgust and then stood and grabbed his coat. He wasn't getting any work done anyway.

It was very near sunset when Seto Kaiba emerged from his office. He considered going home, and then vetoed the idea in favor of a quiet walk along the harbor. Perhaps that would clear his mind. When he reached the pier the first tinges of pink were coming into the clouds. The color was reflected by the waves. He leaned against the railing staring out at the sea. He was glad that Kaiba Corp. headquarters was so near the pier. He loved the water at sunset.

Did Tea love the water at sunset?

She seemed like the kind who would. Maybe he'd ask her to join him sometime.

He sighed. Hadn't he come here to get away from those thoughts? It seemed all he thought about recently was that woman. It was getting harder to ignore, especially when he saw her at least twice a week at the center. He smiled as he thought about her teaching the elementary girls ballet.

He loved the excitement in her eyes when she danced, or talked about the children. The way she smiled, how her eyes danced when she laughed. He loved her gentle patience with the children as they learned, her firmness when they acted inappropriately. He loved her laugh and the way her hair fell in her eyes all the time. He loved everything about her.

Yes, he loved her.

It had taken Kaiba a long time to sort out his feelings for Tea Gardner. But once he had, he realized that they went back almost to the first time he had seen her. She had been so sweet and loyal, yet spunky. Not afraid to speak her mind, even to him. Always willing to protect her friends and willing to give anything for them. Even for him. Even when he gave her the cold shoulder.

He had never realized how special she was. Not until she was half a world away in New York City.

He wished the charade were over – that he could just tell her. That's what he should have done in the beginning, when she had first come back from New York. Now he would have to admit to the farce as well as his feelings. It was just too difficult.

He heard footsteps behind him and shifted slightly. Listening. Prepared. Then he relaxed.

He knew those steps.

Yugi came up beside him and leaned his back against the railing, facing the city. For several long moments the two men stood in silence. Kaiba was thinking, Yugi was waiting patiently, not rushing him.

"What do I do Yugi?" Seto asked quietly.

Yugi shifted slightly to look back at him, "About what?"

Seto sighed and hung his head, "Tea," he whispered.

Yugi smiled, he wasn't blind, he had known this was coming. Even as teenagers it was clear there was something between Kaiba and Tea. "You're asking me? I've never even had a girlfriend." He chuckled.

Seto shook his head and looked up, "But you know Tea."

Yugi smiled sadly, "She was my best friend, the only crush I ever had."

Seto's eyes met his, "Do you love her?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes." Yugi's eyes were soft and Kaiba looked away, but Yugi's hand on his arm stopped him, "But not like that – not anymore."

Kaiba studied him, as if assessing the sincerity of the statement.

"She's not seeing anyone." Yugi said, "and I know she respects you, likes you," he gave a small laugh, "she even liked you before. That's just how she is. She won't shoot you down without giving you a chance. And she won't stop being your friend just because things don't work out."

Kaiba drew in a deep breath, turning to face the city like Yugi, "So you're saying I should go for it?"

Yugi looked at him, "I'm saying you've got nothing to lose."

* * *

Tea sighed and stood, arching her back and entwining her fingers high above her head as she stretched. She glanced down at the clock. Six o'clock. That wasn't too late. Maybe she'd take a stroll around the park.

Grabbing her coat she headed for the door. It would be good to clear her head. It had been three days since the museum; three days since her conversation, if it could be called that, with Analisa. She hadn't seen Seto at all. It bothered her that that bothered her.

She stepped outside and pulled her coat a little closer, it was a bit cool this evening.

Heading down the street toward the park she forced herself to focus on the scenery. As she approached her favorite spot, a low grassy hill with a huge shade tree, she saw a figure there. She started to turn away but then saw the familiar mop of whitish hair.

Bakura> she smiled at the thought, or Bakurai> that was not an unpleasant prospect either.

"Hey!" she called in greeting before she got too close. If it was Bakurai she didn't want to startle him.

The man turned and she saw Bakura's warm brown eyes. "Hello Tea." His soft British lilt always made her smile. He was such a sweet man. "Care to join me?" he inquired politely.

She nodded coming up beside him. For a few minutes they stood in comfortable silence, watching the clouds above them.

"The sky is such a beautiful thing." Tea said softly.

"Yes." Bakura agreed. He turned toward her, studying her thoughtfully, "Tea, I don't mean to pry but… why are you here?"

Tea turned in surprise; did he feel she was intruding? She hadn't meant to. "Well, you asked me if I wanted to join you. I can leave if you-" he shook his head taking her hand as she started to turn.

"No, that isn't what I meant at all. It's just," he paused, choosing his words, "you seem thoughtful. I was wondering what was occupying your thoughts that you came out here to get away from them. That's all."

"Oh." Tea looked down and he released her hand. She had hoped some company would keep her mind _off_ Seto, not force her to talk about it.

Bakura stuck his hands in his pockets, turning back toward the sky. "You don't have to tell me." He said kindly, "but sometimes, it makes things easier, you know."

She nodded, but made no move to tell him.

Bakura watched her from the corner of his eye. Talking would make her feel better, he knew it would, she was that kind of person, but he didn't want her to feel pressured. He decided to try another angle of approach. Maybe if he got her to talk about something else…

"You've been working at Kaiba's after school club haven't you? How's that going?"

Kaiba> she blushed, "Um, fine." She was glad he was still facing the sky instead of her.

Bakura noticed her flustered tone and turned slightly, seeing her flushed cheeks. Ah, so that's it> he had suspected something along those lines.

"You and Kaiba didn't get to see much of each other the other night." He said casually.

He heard her breath catch before she responded in an almost normal tone, "Yes, well, he was a little preoccupied."

"Yes, he certainly had his hands full." Bakura chuckled.

"You noticed that too?" she asked slyly. He chuckled once more, then he fell quiet.

"That wasn't the reason though, was it." He said quietly.

Tea stopped. She turned to study him, and then decided it would be nice to talk to someone. Bakura wouldn't betray her confidence, and he just might understand. It would be nice just to say her confused thoughts aloud. And she couldn't tell Yugi or Yami, they were too close to Seto. She wouldn't put them in that position.

"No." she admitted.

Bakura nodded understandingly, but didn't press her; he waited patiently for her to sort her thoughts.

"It's just, well…" she laughed lightly, "it sounds silly, but one of the kids at the center said something. About Set- err, Kaiba and I," she caught herself. Bakura raised a brow but did not comment, "She said he loved me – and that I loved him too." She flushed hotly as she repeated the child's words. Then she shrugged, turning away from him once more to hide the blush. "And I couldn't get it out of my head all that day, and then at the museum, when I saw him… I wasn't sure how to act. It just felt different. And I still keep thinking about it." She moved her hands in exasperation, "I mean, she's just a kid, but I can't get it out of my head."

Bakura nodded, he had turned toward her as she spoke but now he looked back out over Domino Park, "so it bothers you, what she said?"

Tea sighed, "I guess."

Though she wasn't looking at him he nodded. Then he turned back to look at her once more. When he spoke it was gently, politely, as though wanting to assure her he was not trying to intrude, but only concerned for her happiness.

"Is that because you aren't entirely certain she wasn't correct?"

Tea's startled gaze came to rest on him, and for several long moments she just stared at him, searching his gaze He smiled and reached for her hand.

"It's just something to think about Tea."

Tea considered this and realized he was correct. She would never sort this out if she kept trying to push the thoughts away. She had to deal with this or she would lose Kaiba as a friend, and, though she wasn't quite sure what she _did_ want, she didn't want that.

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to hug him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." She pulled back but slid her hands down to his. They smiled at one another. A thought struck her.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?"

Bakura shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just had a feeling."

"Maybe you were here for me." She suggested.

He grinned, "Maybe I was." He paused, "Tea?" he reached out and brushed her cheek lightly, letting his hand rest there gently, she met his gaze and was surprised by the seriousness she saw there, "don't let something you want get away because it seems uncomfortable at first."

Tea nodded and reached up, taking his hand. He squeezed it and then pulled her into a one arm hug. They turned and stood like that, his arm looped over her shoulder, as they watched the sun sink into the clouds.

* * *

Seto wasn't sure why he took the path through the park that evening. He wasn't even conscious he was headed there until he looked up to find himself beside the fountain. He was thinking about his conversation with Yugi yesterday. Yugi was right, he had to talk to Tea.

Tea's house was near the park.

He nodded determinedly and turned around, he would do it today. No time like the present after all.

Headed across the park he noticed two figures standing under the large shade tree. He smiled slightly. Lovers no doubt, out for an evening stroll. Maybe one day that would be Tea and himself. He started to veer away to give them some privacy when he realized that he recognized the man.

Bakura was seeing someone? Who knew? He hadn't heard anything, and it really wasn't like Bakura to keep secrets. Out of curiosity he found himself moving closer, even as he berated himself that it was none of his concern.

Now the woman reached up and hugged him, tightly. Her face was covered by his hair, but Kaiba thought he recognized her.

She pulled back and slid her hand down to his, her face down and shadowed by the setting sun. Then he reached for her face and her head lifted as he caressed her cheek.

Seto's breath was knocked from him and he felt as though his heart had stopped beating.

TEA!?> his mind screamed and he drew in a tortured breath. No, it couldn't be. Yugi had said she wasn't seeing anyone. And yet… here she was. Here _they were_. It was undeniable. Yugi must not have known. Shaking his head he turned and nearly ran away. When he reached the edge of the park he slowed his pace to nearly a crawl. Slowly he walked home, in a daze. His mind couldn't seem to grasp the facts of what he had just seen.

Tea>

He hadn't known such anguish was possible. Not even when Mokuba had been taken from him had he felt like this. A numbness set in as he continued to walk, as if his heart could no longer bear the pain of loss.

Kaiba entered the mansion and let the door bang slightly. He wasn't mad really, he just didn't care enough to stop the door.

"Hey, Seto! Did you have a nice walk?" Mokuba approached cheerfully only to stop short at the sight of his older brother's face. His brow furrowed, and he slowed his approach, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Seto's voice was emotionless, and that worried Mokuba, but he didn't want to press.

"Um, okay." He followed Seto as the older man dropped his briefcase on an end table and shrugged out of his coat. He dropped it carelessly on the couch and headed toward his office.

Mokuba's frown deepened as he grabbed the coat and hung it in the closet. The maid could have done it later, but that wasn't the point. Seto always hung his coat. Closing the closet door Mokuba hurried after his brother.

"Yami called you – twice." He said, "it seemed important."

Seto nodded absently and entered his office shutting the door behind him. Mokuba stopped and blinked in surprise. It had been a very long time since his brother had shut him out. With a last glance at the door he headed to the kitchen to bother the cook. Evidently his big brother needed some time alone, and he was going to make sure he got it.

Back in the office Seto sank into his chair and buried his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on the desk. The scene he had just witnessed played over and over in his mind and he couldn't stop it.

That had been Tea.

Tea hugging Bakura.

Tea holding his hand.

Tea who's face he had been caressing.

"Tea." He whispered hoarsely.

He was too late. Her heart was taken. He should have known.

Little things came to his memory, things that had seemed inconsequential at the time. In the museum when she had left him with Cynthia. What had she said? She needed to see Bakura.

He had assumed she meant she wanted to see _both_ Bakuras, Bakura and Bakurai, to compliment them on the exhibit. But she had already been there an hour, she had probably already… and she had only said _Bakura_. He groaned, remembering the way he had looked at her, what he had said to her.

Poor Tea. No wonder she had been so uncomfortable.

Had she suspected he had feelings for her and just not known how to tell him? Was she uneasy because she knew her heart was already taken?

Well, he'd make it easy for her. He'd just stay away from them both.

He crossed his arms and rested them on the desk, lowering his head to rest on them. He drew in a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

He would not cry.

Bakura was infinitely more suited for Tea than he. They were so similar in so many ways. Both sweet, concerned, putting others above themselves. They were friendly with ready smiles and a manner that instantly put one at ease. Bakura was understanding, gently, patient, soft spoken… so many things he had to work so hard at came naturally to the quiet British man.

Of course Tea would love Bakura. Why hadn't he seen it before?

But all that reasoning couldn't erase the longing from his soul. It wouldn't heal his broken heart. Deep down he knew he would always love Tea, forever. He would love her until the day he died, even if he could never tell her.

But how could he see her everyday and not want her? Not yearn for her? How could he hide it from her when his soul was shattering each moment?

Yes, it would be easier for them all if he just stayed away.

But how?

There would have to be some explanation, they did work together after all.

His hand brushed against something on the desk and he raised his head. There were two notes partly under the phone.

Had someone called?

Mokuba had said something… hadn't he?

Kaiba hadn't really been listening. He closed his eyes, searching his aching and fuzzy head for the information he knew was there.

Mokuba had said that Yami had called.

Twice.

It was important.

Snatching up the notes he quickly perused them.

Yami wanted to meet him, tomorrow. Could he come to his office at around 2 pm.

Kaiba picked up the phone, if they could make it four that would be perfect. At least tomorrow he'd have an excuse to avoid the Children's Center. He dialed the Motos' number.

* * *

A/N:  Oh no! another wrench in the works... and what does Yami want?  Hmmmm... anyway, before anyone pegs me on Seto's sudden thoughts of love, let me remind you that this is the first time we've looked into Seto's head this whole story.  He hasn't suddenly realized he loves her, he's known it all along...  please review 


	8. Chapter 7

**Home**

**Chapter 7**

Kaiba returned from meeting with R&D right at four. His office door was slightly ajar. That was the secretary's way of letting him know someone was waiting for him inside.

He drew in a breath and entered.

He had to fight the urge to widen his eyes in surprise at what he saw.

He had been expecting Yami to be there, but two people were waiting for him.

Yami looked up as he entered, locking gazes with him. "You recognized it didn't you?" he asked without preamble.

"Yami," Seto nodded and then darted his glance to the second figure.

It was Yami Bakura, Bakurai. He was leaning sullenly against the far wall, watching Yami and Seto carefully. Seeing him there – he reminded Seto of Bakura, of yesterday, and he quickly looked away, focusing on Yami once more. The former Pharaoh's gaze was uncomfortably intense.

Seto didn't bother to ask what he was talking about, he already knew. "Yes."

"And?" Bakurai asked, pushing off from the wall and approaching them.

Seto shrugged, "And it isn't possible. Unless… Ishizu was right about our past." He paused, "In which case I'd say that crown used to belong to Yami."

"There's only one way to be sure." Yami said, "We must speak with Marik and Ishizu."

Bakurai nodded, "Yes, they are the keepers of the history."

Seto shook his head, "They would have said something, wouldn't they?"

"They may not have realized the significance at the time. Neither Bakura nor I did." Bakurai pointed out. He noticed that Seto winced when he mentioned his hikari's name, but he did not mention it. He did, however, file it away in his mind for further consideration at a later date.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Yami said firmly. He studied Kaiba, "What I want to know is will you help us find the answers?"

Kaiba considered for a moment. It was doubtful the Ishtars knew much about this artifact. The search would likely be long and involved and might even involve several trips to Egypt. It could well take months. Well past the date of the children's program, and Tea's trial period with the center. It could be just the opportunity he had been looking for. And he really was curious about the crown. Anything that could cause that kind of reaction in him – he had been curious about 'his' past ever since Ishizu had shown him that strange duel.

"Yes." He nodded, "I'm in." now it was his turn to study them. "But let me ask you up front: what is it you hope to find?"

Yami looked at Bakurai and then back at Seto, "the key to our past, and perhaps to our memories."

Kaiba nodded, "Then that's enough reason for me. Shall we see if the Ishtars are free tomorrow evening?"

* * *

Seto straightened his tie as he entered the high class restaurant. He despised ties and almost never wore them, but in certain social situations they were still necessary – even for the CEO of Kaiba corp. He nodded to the waiter who recognized him and immediately led him to a table. Yami and Bakurai were already waiting there. The Ishtars would be joining them momentarily.

"Good evening." He bowed slightly to the other two men as he took his seat.

They merely nodded in response. It was so odd to see them like this. In all the time Seto had known them they had never seemed so nervous. In Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and in Noah's virtual world Yami had certainly been worried, angry even, but never nervous. And Bakurai… he hadn't known the man knew what nerves where. But then, others might say the same about him.

"Gentlemen." A feminine voice brought their attention to the arrival of the rest of their party. The waiter pulled out a chair for Ishizu, and then bowed to them before taking their drink orders and leaving.

Ishizu studied them for several moments before bringing her gaze to rest on Yami. "My Pharaoh," she still had a habit of calling him that, as did Shadi. It was strange, but rather comforting for him, though he would not allow anyone else to address him by the title. "You seem troubled. How may I assist you?"

Marik merely cocked his head to one side, watching the interaction between Yami and his sister.

"Do you recall the crown from the exhibit?" Yami asked her, no trace of his earlier nervousness in his voice.

Ishizu narrowed her eyes in thought, "Yes, unusual was it not?"

"What do you know about it?" Bakurai broke in.

Ishizu arched a brow but was otherwise unaffected by his outburst. She kept her gaze trained on Yami.

"It is one of a kind, the only crown ever worn by a pharaoh of Egypt. It is far more intricate and fine than European crowns. Bakura labeled it the crown of the Pharaoh of Light. That is all I know."

Yami looked faintly disappointed at this and Marik leaned forward, intrigued.

"You recognized it, didn't you?" His tone was knowing. "That's why you behaved so strangely that night."

Yami nodded, "I had hoped, _we_ had hoped, that as the keepers of the history you might know something."

Marik shook his head, settling back in his seat. "You must understand, Ishizu and I, though in her case through no fault of her own, were poor keepers of our heritage. My father held fast to the ideal that women were the lesser sex. Because of this belief he allowed my sister to learn very little of the histories and traditions we guarded. She knows little beyond that which the necklace revealed to her. And I, as you know, had no desire to spend my life in service to a dead king. I forgot all I was ever told, if indeed I ever bothered to hear it. And once I had reached the point where it mattered to me, my father was long dead and the entrance to our home sealed. I could not gain access to the information even if it existed."

Sensing her brother's pain at the remembrance of their past Ishizu continued, "And it is quite likely that no such information exists. I spent much time wandering the halls of our dwelling and reading the walls, and I'm afraid I remember no reference to a crown."

"And yet," Seto spoke for the first time since the arrival of the Ishtars. "Yami, Bakurai, and I all felt a connection to the piece. You claim to believe in destiny, in connections with past lives, with our ancestors, is it not reasonable to believe that our reaction proves that connection."

Ishizu turned her gaze to his, "And when, Seto Kaiba, did you become interested in your ancient past? Have you not told me time and time again that each man shapes his own destiny? Why this interest."

Kaiba resisted the urge to look away and answered with a half truth, "I recognized it, I felt drawn to it. There must be a reason, and I want to find it."

Ishizu's gaze narrowed. For a moment he was afraid she would call his bluff and force him to admit the truth. All of it. But she nodded, accepting his explanation, and looked back to Yami.

"I am truly sorry, but we cannot be of service to you in this matter. Perhaps I can contact some of my field researchers in Egypt, but that is all."

"Thank you." Yami said quietly, "I know you will do all you can."

* * *

Dinner was a less than comfortable affair, each person lost in his or her own thoughts. But one could not simply order a drink at the 'Vernay' and go home. Yami and Bakurai were quick to excuse themselves but Seto lingered. He had something he wished to discuss with Ishizu.

"Ishizu," she looked away from the retreating figures of their friends and met his gaze inquisitively, "you mentioned field contacts. I was wondering if I might get some names and contact information from you. You needn't waste your time contacting them when I already have to contact others. Between our contacts I may be able to find some information."

Ishizu nodded slowly, "I can have those faxed to you in the morning. And I truly do wish you luck. If I find anything, I'll contact you."

"Good luck." Marik smiled at him. "I wish I could remember my lessons, but I really can't."

"I understand." Kaiba folded his napkin and placed it beside his plate. "And now, I really must be going. I've work to do tomorrow and I need my rest." He stood, bowing o them, and briskly left the restaurant. Fortunately the bill here was always charged directly to his account and he didn't need to wait for the check. He had letters to begin writing. With any luck he'd have them ready by the time Ishizu's fax reached his office in the morning.

* * *

Seto arched his back and shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to the screen. He had nearly completed his letter of inquiry regarding the crown. He could have had his secretary do it, but he had wanted to do it himself. The night before he had created a master letter, this morning he had come in early and saved it as two files – one for his personal contacts, and one for Ishizu's, mentioning that she had referred him. He typed the closing thanks and saved the file. With a little modification, name and location to be precise, it could be sent to any archeologist or historian he chose. He was about to exit the document when he paused.

That crown might well hold the key to Yami's past, and even Yami Bakura's. But what of his own? He had asked for information on the crown, but his own ancestor was a priest not a pharaoh, and not the thief who might have coveted that crown. Even if any information were present concerning the priest it was unlikely anyone would think to send it to him. At least nothing beyond his immediate interaction with the pharaoh, and Seto already knew about that from the visions Ishizu had shown him.

He struggled with this for quite some time. His purpose here was to help his friends, not to satisfy his own curiosity. And yet, though he was loath to admit it, he was curious. He wanted to know _why_ his ancestor had turned against the Pharaoh. Who had won the duel? Yes, he wanted to know, perhaps even needed to know.

He called up the personal contact letter and hastily typed a few more lines, saved once more, and closed out the file.

Just as he turned to the stack of papers on his desk his secretary gave a light knock of warning and entered.

He looked up, "Yes, Ms. Jacobs?"

"Mr. Kaiba, the fax you were waiting on came in." he motioned her forward and she handed it to him. He perused it quickly. There were quite a few names, many well known.

He looked back up to see that his secretary was still standing before his desk. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Was there something else?" he inquired politely.

"Yes sir," she shifted, "Cynthia Hagarthy called again. I told her you were currently unavailable."

"Thank you Ms. Jacobs, you may go." The young woman nodded and quickly left the room, her high heels clicking against the hard wood floor.

Once the door had closed Kaiba sighed. Ms. Hagarthy had called him four times in the six days since the museum event. Subtlety was evidently not her forte. He had yet to return her calls, hoping she might take the hint gracefully and back off. But apparently she had no. Eventually he would have to deal with her, but he didn't have the energy today. Besides, he had other business to attend to.

Looking over the fax once more he keyed the intercom.

"Ms. Jacobs."

He heard a click as she keyed her own intercom, "Yes, sir?"

"You have a copy of the fax I just received?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." It was Kaiba corp. standard policy to keep a copy of all faxes on file for reference.

He clicked open the two letter files, copying them to another file.

"I'm sending you three documents, two are letters and the third is a list of my Egyptian contacts. The letters are labeled 'Ishtar contacts' and 'Personal contacts' respectively. See to it that each contact listed in my files and Ishizu's fax receives a copy of the appropriate letter, personalized of course. I'd like the letters to go out with this evening's mail."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you." Kaiba keyed out, he was relieved to get that task out of the way. Now they need only wait, surely _something_ would come up. He turned back to his desk ready to begin the day's work.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Tea had last seen Seto Kaiba. In that time she had taken Bakura's advice to heart and had truly thought about her relationship with him, her feelings toward him. Unfortunately she was no closer to an answer than before. His absence wasn't helping, but she did know that she missed him.

She was tempted to call him, but thought that might seem forward. So, instead, she called Yugi.

He was pleased to hear from her and for several minutes they just chatted. Then Tea could stand it no longer and decided to cut straight to the point.

"Yugi, is Kaiba alright?"

He seemed a bit surprised, though whether by her abruptness or her question she couldn't begin to guess, "_What do you mean?_"

"Well, it's just that he used to come by the Center nearly every afternoon, and he hasn't been by since the day before the museum, I was just wondering if something happened."

"_Oh, um… well, I'm not sure, but I guess it'd be alright to tell you._" He paused, "_Just a second, let me go ask Yami something._" She heard him set the phone down and shortly after heard his voice and a deeper one in the background. What's that all about?> she wondered and what does Yami have to do with Seto being alright?> .

"_Tea?_" Yugi was back on the line.

"Yeah, I'm still here Yugi."

"_Oh, right._" He sounded so sheepish she could almost see his blush. "_Um, Yami says it's no big deal if I tell you, so…_" he paused, "_Tea, do you remember at the exhibit, there was this crown?_"

"Crown?" she echoed in confusion.

"_Yeah, it was in the center of the main room. It was gold and really delicate_."

Tea frowned in concentration, "Alright, I think I know what you're talking about."

"_Good_." He paused once more, "_Well, Yami and Bakurai sort of… recognized it, I guess, and so did Kaiba. They think it has something to do with their pasts – the yamis', not Kaiba's, well, and Kaiba's ancestor or something. It gets kind of confusing._" He sighed, "_Anyway, Kaiba has the resources they need, and since he recognized it also he agreed to help. It seems to be taking a lot of their time and energy recently. I mean, I live with Yami, and I work with them both and I've hardly seen them this last week or so._"

"Oh, I get it. Well… I'm glad he's alright then." Somehow she felt the need to defend her concern, "The kids were worried, you know."

"_Yeah_." Yugi agreed, though she was sure he didn't believe her.

"Well, bye then, I guess."

"_Goodbye. Hey Tea?_" he asked hurriedly, no doubt trying to catch her before she hung up, "_are you free Thursday night? Maybe we could go do something."_

"Sure, Yugi. That'd be great. I'll call you tomorrow to settle the details."

"_Great!_" she could hear his smile, "_Talk to you later then._"

Tea hung up the phone and sighed. Well, at least Kaiba was okay, and it wasn't as though he was avoiding her or something. He was just busy. Still, the nagging voice in her head whispered doubts. No matter what the reason for his absence, he _was_ absent from her life. She smacked a nearby pillow in frustration and grabbed her book starting to read. She wasn't really getting much out of it though.

how am I supposed to figure out how I feel about him if he's never around anymore!?>

* * *

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Kaiba looked around at the other three men. They shook their heads; if Marik knew anything he wasn't inclined to give them any answers.

Kaiba sighed and leaned back against Ishizu's desk. Bored, he looked around the office. It was a fair size, with a few artifacts from Ishizu's personal collection, most of them Egyptian and many from the Shadow Era (as they had come to call it). He recognized a small carving of a duel monster.

As for the men in the office…

Yami looked almost sick with worry, this crown thing was really getting to him, and Kaiba found that disturbing. Yami had always been so strong and confident. Bakurai was inscrutable, his arms crossed (as usual) and his face closed. But Kaiba thought he detected a hint of concern in the man's eyes whenever he looked at Yami. Marik was not concerned in the least. He reclined easily in a chair, his legs stretched out before him, twirling a lock of his hair absently.

The door cracked open.

"I am sorry I am late." Ishizu entered and bowed. "Something came up." She looked around the room and saw all four men watching her, unmoving. Marik arched a brow at her and she sighed. "I suppose I'll get straight to the point." She stepped over to her desk forcing Kaiba to stand and turn in order to face her. "Four nights ago Marik and I told you that we knew nothing of the history of the artifact you saw." Seeing Yami's hopeful look she held up a hand, "We still _know _nothing… however," she continued when his face fell, "I have recalled something that _may_ prove helpful." She looked at them all once more. "Perhaps you might like to have a seat. This may take some time."

Seto and Yami moved to do as she suggested, but Bakurai remained standing. When Ishizu looked at him he shook his head. He liked to stand.

"Your questions intrigued me and I have been turning them over in my mind since that night. Yesterday a memory surfaced. It was when I was very young, and still living in our underground chambers. It may have been before Marik was born.

"Our home consisted of a labyrinth of tunnels and passageways covered with hieroglyphs, carvings, and paintings. I was not allowed to study the scriptures, as I was a girl, but I often wandered the tunnels trying to piece together what I could. The story of the Pharaoh who had saved mankind fascinated me."

Yami shifted, leaning forward as Ishizu spoke. She had closed her eyes and her voice had gone soft, as though she were reliving the moment in her mind.

"Generally one or the other of my parents would catch me and make me come back to the main chamber. But one day they were busy and did not notice my absence. That day I ventured further than I ever had before. It was an old and dusty tunnel, and the light was very dim. I couldn't reach the torches and I was a little frightened. But the story told on the walls held me there. I followed the tunnel farther and farther, looking at the carvings and paintings." Now even Bakurai was leaning forward slightly, in anticipation.

"I know not how long I remained, working my way slowly down the tunnel. I had the vague feeling that it was getting darker as I went, as well it should have been with no source of light, but it was unimportant. I was captivated. And then… it stopped. The walls of the tunnel had collapsed. It was then that I realized the grave danger I was in, and not from the dark.

"I had heard my father speak of this place. It had collapsed long before my father's birth, or even my grandfather's, centuries before, locking away the secrets it held. My father regarded it as a sacred place. It was protected by the spirits of the pharaoh's servants. I was afraid of them, but I was more afraid of what my father would do if he saw me there. I turned to flee, but it was too late."

She winced, remembering, "My father was behind me. He was furious and grabbed me, nearly running from the tunnel, dragging me in his haste. I had never been hit before that day."

She paused for a moment, her face contorted in remembered agony. Then she drew in a shuddering breath and folded her hands before her on the desk, continuing.

"What he said to me is not as important as the few hieroglyphs I remember seeing just before the collapsed section of the wall." She leaned toward Yami, gazing earnestly and intently into his eyes, "I saw the symbol for light, and the symbol used to represent foreign kings. I also saw the beginnings of a carving that could resemble part of a crown." Leaning forward even further she took Yami's hand in both her own.

"Do you not see, my Pharaoh? The answers you seek may well lie hidden in that tunnel."

Kaiba was amazed. He had not honestly expected Ishizu to remember anything. He had expected they would have to wait months for a lead. Glancing at Yami he saw that the man's breathing was labored; he did not blink, he was motionless.

"Go to Egypt my Pharaoh. Find the answers to the questions that haunt you." She released his hands and turned hr head away, sorrowful, "I wish that I could accompany you, but I cannot. Marik will go in my stead."

Marik stood and gave a grave nod. "You'll need a guide through that maze."

Ishizu looked back at Yami. "I pray you find the answers you seek. And I hope they bring you the peace you long for." She looked around to encompass the other men, including them. Her gaze then returned to focus solely on Yami. Her voice became low and laced with pain, "But be forewarned my Pharaoh, there are some things better left in shadows."

Yami's eyes narrowed in confusion at this, but he nodded. Kaiba watched for a few moments as they all sat in silence, and then he spoke.

"We'll need a team, to help us remove the rubble, and to assist with any excavation that might be required."

Bakurai straightened, "That will require considerable funds." He looked at Kaiba.

"I will finance the expedition, if that is your concern."

"It was not a concern, merely a statement of fact." The former thief stated flatly, "Digs can be very costly. Especially in old and unstable areas."

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, I'll take care of it. Just tell me what you need. You are the expert after all."

Bakurai nodded, "I'll need to tell Bakura about this. We'll want his expertise."

An uncomfortable feeling rose in Kaiba's throat at the mention of the British man, he was finding it difficult to swallow.

"Do we really want to involve anyone else in this?" he asked.

Bakurai's eyes narrowed, "We're going to have to involve someone, better one who already knows our history. Besides, he is my partner."

"Yes, but-"

"I want Bakura on this." Yami said quietly. "He's the best. And…" he paused, "there is very little in all this that will surprise him."

Kaiba fought a grimace but nodded in acquiescence.

"How quickly can it be arranged?" Yami asked.

Kaiba made some quick calculations in his head. "Give me ten minutes and we're set." he said confidently. That was all it would take to place the call that would inform his second of his impending absence and settle his affairs. "We can leave tomorrow."

Yami glanced at Bakurai who nodded stonily; he could be ready by morning.

"Well, I'm in." Marik moved closer to them and placed a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked very relieved. The sooner they got to the bottom of this the better.

* * *

* * *

A/N: And so begins poor Tea's anguish... we couldn't have Seto wallow in misery alone, now could we? That would be cruel... Anyway... we're about half way through, so it's time for the shameless plug for my website... Please go check out my website!!! It's Lots of anime stuff there... and lots more fanfictions...

- reenas-as -


	9. Chapter 8

**Home**

**Chapter 8**

They set off for Egypt early the next morning. There had been very little time for explanations and goodbyes. That suited Kaiba just fine – he didn't want anyone to know where he was, he didn't want to say goodbyes. This was the perfect opportunity to avoid the kid's Center… and Tea, possibly for months. Avoiding Bakura would be slightly more difficult, as Yami and Bakurai had insisted that he be added to the archeological team coming with them. Seto had had to relent. Bakura _was_ the best, and he had a solid background in this area. They needed him. Still, he was certain there wouldn't be much cause to interact with the man on this trip – they would both be very busy.

He felt somewhat guilty, avoiding his friends like this, but it was just too painful. He couldn't imagine how it would feel if he ever saw them together.

He found himself inordinately pleased that Bakura was taking a later flight to Egypt.

On the bright side – this unexpected trip also provided a much needed excuse in avoiding Ms. Hagarthy. He had received _two more_ calls from her. She was becoming a full blown nuisance and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore her. She had even sent flowers to his home. _Flowers!_ He'd always thought men sent flowers, not women. She was a little forward thinking for his tastes. Probably a women's lib. Advocate too> he thought sourly. Not that he was against equality between men and women, but the feminist liberals were a little overbearing and a little crazy>

Shaking thoughts of Ms. Hagarthy out of his mind he turned his thoughts instead toward the crown, the tunnels, and the answers that might lie in Egypt. There would be much work once they arrived. Initially most of the work would be his. He would have to hire a crew, rent or buy equipment, set up a camp and arrange for supplies. It would also be his job to set up a schedule. After that his job would become routine while the others did the hard work. Still this journey held all the promises of a real adventure, and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Hey! Tea!" A tall blond man was yelling across the mal.. The three young adults with him had long ago learned to ignore his sometimes embarrassing behavior. The second man shook his head wryly while the two women looked on with amused affection.

Tea smiled and quickened her step. "Hey Joey!" she raised a hand to wave. She was wearing a short tan skirt and a pink top, her blue eyes sparkled with fun.

Reaching the small group she greeted Joey once more and then turned to greet Mai. Tristan, and Serenity.

"Shop first, or lunch?" Tristan asked.

"SHOP!" All three women exclaimed enthusiastically.

Joey groaned. "Man," he faced Tristan accusingly, "why'd you even ask? You knew they would choose shopping! Now we'll never get tat eat, and I'm starving'."

Tristan put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I was just trying to be a gentleman. Not that _you_ would know much about that. Even if you are married."

Joey growled, a low, deep, sound in the back of his throat. "Is dat so? If my sister weren't so fond of you I'd rearrange your face Tristan!"

"As if!" Tristan glared, "I'd wipe the floor with you!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

The women were watching the two men argue with smiles. They talked tough, but the two were the best of friends and always would be, no matter how much they fought.

As the argument spiraled down into blatantly juvenile behavior Mai decided to step in.

"Alright boys, let's go. Kindergarten hour is over." And just in case they weren't inclined to obey her she grabbed Joey by the collar and began to pull him away.

"Ow!" he yelped, trying to hold his collar away from his neck so he wouldn't choke. "Mai! What'd ya do dat for!?"

"You were badgering poor Tristan."

"I just want lunch!" he whined.

"Later."

"But Mai, I'm starved!" he insisted.

"We'll eat later Joey, so just stop making a scene."

"B-"

She let go of him and turned to face him, leaning in close, "I'll make it up to you later." She promised softly, straightening his now rumpled collar.

His eyebrows shot up, "Yeah?" she nodded and he grinned, "I think I could handle that Mrs. Wheeler. You have a deal!"

"Good." And they set off cheerfully into the wilds of the mall. Considering it, Joey thought he'd got a pretty good deal.

He wasn't so sure an hour and a half later when they were still shopping, they _still_ hadn't had lunch, and his stomach was starting to complain.

"I wish Yug were here." He groused, sticking his hands in his pockets. Yugi had had an early meeting this morning. With both Kaiba and Yami gone he had a lot of extra work. He had promised to meet them later, but at this point Joey was afraid he wouldn't live to see him.

Tristan threw an arm around him in one of those semi hugs guys give. The kind that look as though they can't decide if they want to hug them or choke them.

"What's the matter pal? My company not good enough for you anymore?"

Joey glared at him, "Was it ever?"

Tristan jerked his elbow to a smaller angle, effectively cutting Joey's air supply in half.

"Okay! OKAY!" he relented, "I give! I just thought maybe _he_ could convince them to stop for some food!"

Tristan released him. "You know, I'm kind of hungry myself." He glanced warily at the girls, "But I'm not gonna tell _them_ that."

Tea, who had been listening to the guys' conversation as Mai and Serenity chatted, decided to take pity on them.

"Hey, Mai, Serenity," the other two women stopped their conversation and turned to face her, "Why don't we break for lunch?"

"Sure!" Serenity agreed, and Mai nodded.

The guys cast Tea a grateful look and she winked at them. Mai noticed and looked down at her watch. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Joey!" she rushed over to him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what time it was. You must be starving!"

"Naw, s'okay," he said cheerfully wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You're gonna make it up to me later – right?"

"Definitely." She whispered, their faces moving closer.

Tristan tapped Joey's shoulder.

"What?" he growled, backing away from his wife.

"I thought you were hungry." Tristan said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah."

They made their way to the mall food court where they would have lots of options. The girls each grabbed a salad and a smoothie and found a table. A few minutes later the guys approached.

Tea groaned as she saw them walking over, trays piled high with all sorts of food.

"I don't understand how you can eat like that!" she exclaimed, "And I really don't understand how you can afford to. Joey, how did you get the cash to eat like that before you married Mai?"

"Hey, you do what you have to." He told her, dead earnest. "Besides, it's not as though Tristan's rollin' in dough, an' he eats as much as I do!"

"Yeah, Tristan," Serenity turned to him, "How _do_ you afford to eat like that all the time?"

Tristan swallowed his food and looked up, "Easy, I live on my cycle. No rent, no utilities, no payments. That leaves all my money for food!"

They all stared at him and he grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm kidding guys."

"I should hope so." Mai muttered. But Tristan didn't hear her. He was already focused on his food again.

Despite the fact that both men had at _least_ twelve times as much food as the women they finished first. While they waited for the girls to finish they talked. They talked about cars and sports, which bored the ladies. So Joey decided to bring up something they might all be interested in.

"You talked to Yug recently?" he asked Tristan. The other man nodded. "Did he tell you about Yami and Bakura and everyone and that crown?"

"Yeah, he said something about ancient pasts and… well, to tell you the truth, that Egyptian stuff has always confused me."

"Yami and Bakurai thought they recognized the crown. They think it might have been Yami's and that it might help them regain their memory." Tea explained.

Mai and Serenity had become very still, watching the other three converse apprehensively. Briefly Tea wondered what their problem was, but she was too wrapped up in what the guys were saying to ask.

"Right," Joey said decisively, "Which is why they went to Egypt. I don't think Yug's heard from them since they got there though."

"Wh-what?" Tea whispered, so low no one heard her.

"Oh, right! Has Mokuba heard anything?" Tristan asked, "I mean, Kaiba went too didn't he."

Joey nodded, "Yep. In fact, he financed the whole thing. That's why they left so quickly."

Tea was now deathly pale. "K-kaiba?" she asked, loud enough that the others turned toward her. She was staring, unseeing, at Joey.

Joey shifted uneasily, "Uh, yeah," he hadn't noticed that his wife and sister were making subtle shushing motions before, but now he saw them, and he was confused. "Yami, Bakura, Bakurai, Marik, and Kaiba went to Egypt to look at some old ruins."

"Kaiba is in Egypt!?" Tea's voice was raised .

The table fell dead silent and Joey winced.

"That's what I said. Is there a problem?" He finally ventured

"B-b-b- he can't be." She gasped.

"Tea, are you okay?" Tristan started to stand and go to her, but she shook her head.

"He can't be." She whispered. She stood abruptly speaking in a normal tone. "I have to go." She snatched up her purse and took off before anyone had a chance to respond.

They others sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the door Tea had just left through.

Mai backhanded Joey across the chest, "Now look what you've done." She accused.

He looked at her in confusion "What'd I do?"

She shook her head. "Oh, never mind."

"What was with her?" Tristan asked.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Never mind Tristan. You wouldn't understand."

* * *

Tea hurried down the street, so lost in thought she wasn't even aware of her surroundings.

EGYPT!?!> the word echoed in her head, he's in Egypt! And he didn't tell me!> she reminded herself that Joey had said they left quickly. And Yugi had been the one to tell him about it. Probably when they talked about meeting at the mall. But still… someone could have told her. Why didn't he tell me?>

Tea stopped abruptly as she ran into something solid.

"Tea?"

She looked up to see Duke Devlin looking down at her with concern. He placed his hands on her arms to steady her, and hold her in place. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going." She said quickly. She just wanted to get away, to think.

"Um, okay. Well, I wasn't exactly doing such a hot job of that myself so I'll just have to forgive you. This time." He grinned at his own teasing, but she didn't respond at all. He frowned, bending to try and look in her eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. Why wouldn't he just let her go?

"Okay." He could see she was in a hurry so he let her go and took a step to the side. He wanted to make her tell him what was wrong, and he certainly didn't want to let her run around town in this clearly agitated state. She obviously wasn't paying any attention to, well… anything. What if she had run into a car instead of him? But she was a grown woman. If she didn't want his help he couldn't force it on her. As if sensing his reluctance Tea forced a cheerful smile. "I'm fine Duke, really. I was just a little distracted. I'll pay better attention now."

"Alright." He said uncertainly. What was his problem? She was probably late to an appointment or something.

She nodded and stepped past him.

"Hey, Tea?" he turned to look at her, and she turned as well. "You haven't talked to Yami or Kaiba have you? I heard they were in Egypt."

Tea's eyes widened and her fists clenched. Without another word she turned and ran away, leaving a very confused Duke behind.

"What was that all about?" he asked aloud. Then he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, and walked away. No matter how many women he charmed, no matter how many he dated, he would never understand them. Never.

* * *

Tea ran through Domino city toward Yugi's apartment. Hopefully she could catch him when he stopped there before heading to the mall. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt a little silly, but she couldn't stop them.

Does everyone know about this but me?!> she thought.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

How could he?>

Tea didn't even bother to buzz Yugi, she just ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.

She heard a muffled "coming" and a moment later the door opened. She shoved past Yugi and stomped to his couch.

"Tea?" He turned in confusion, but shut the door and followed her to the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

His violet eyes clouded in confusion, "Tell you what?"

"That he went to Egypt!"

"To- he who?"

"K-" Tea stopped, realizing how her declaration might sound. "Yami, and the Bakuras, and Kaiba, and Marik!"

Yugi noticed that that was more than one 'he' and she had distinctly said 'he' before, but he didn't comment. He sat beside her on the couch, taking her hands and speaking gently.

"I was going to tell you today."

"How come everyone else already knew?" she accused, "Even Duke!"

"Duke had a meeting with Kaiba this morning about a new Dice Monsters game system. That was the meeting I had to take care of. So that's how he knew. Joey found out when I explained to him why I couldn't meet you at the mall this morning, and he told Mai and Serenity. As for Tristan, he was here when Yami came barging in two nights ago looking for a suitcase. We helped him pack."

"Oh." Tea said weakly. They were all perfectly good explanations. "Oh." she repeated.

"You okay now?" Yugi asked, concern clear in his eyes.

"Yeah. I just," she paused, taking a hand form his to twist a lock of hair nervously, "he didn't tell me. I mean, we're in the middle of a project for the Center, and he just left!"

Yugi's eyes widened as realization dawned. "Kaiba." He stated and she nodded. "Tea," Yugi pulled her hand back down into his, causing her to look up at him. "They were really agitated and in a huge hurry. But, if it's the program you're worried about, I'm sure Kaiba took care of everything before he left.

Tea sighed, "I guess. I mean," she added hastily, "I know he wouldn't neglect his responsibilities. It's just not like him to run off like this."

Secretly Yugi agreed, especially considering his attitude that night at the pier. Yugi would have thought that Kaiba would want to keep Tea close by, but, of course, he couldn't tell Tea that.

* * *

Kaiba stared intently at the computer screen. He had arrived back in Domino about a month before. Regrettably their search had found very little. They had all been disappointed, but their responsibilities back home could not be put off any longer. There had been a pile of work as high as his head on his desk when he returned. Or, at least, there would have been had not most of it been on the computer. He'd done nothing but work since he returned.

He'd just received an e-mail from one of his materials suppliers. It was the proposed contract update for the new fiscal year. Currently he was revising it so that he could send it back to the supplier, who would revise it once more before they discussed it in conference.

"Mr. Kaiba." His intercom buzzed and he looked up. He pressed the button.

"Yes."

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a person waiting for you in the downstairs lobby."

Kaiba's brow furrowed. The lobby? Why hadn't they come up here? He shook his head and glanced at the clock.

2 pm.

He'd been wrapped up in that contract for nearly two hours now. He needed to stop for lunch anyway. How had he lost track of the time?

"Inform them that I'll be right down." Standing her looked out the window and decided to take his coat. Snatching it off the rack he headed out through his secretary's office.

"I should be back in about an hour." He told her, "If I'm going to be later I'll call."

She nodded and turned back to her work.

As Seto took the elevator down to the ground floor he wondered who his mysterious visitor was. He had no appointments today, and people who wanted to see him always came up to his office – provided they could get past the front desk. If they couldn't he was rarely even informed of their presence. He wasn't supposed to meet anyone for lunch. So why hadn't they come up?

Stepping out into the main floor lobby he adjusted the collar of his blue trench coat as his eyes swept the room.

His gaze came to rest on a familiar figure and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Tea?" he walked toward her and she gave him a smile that nearly took his breath away.

"Hi Seto!"

Against his will he felt his eyes close and pleasure swept through him. He loved the sound of his name on her lips.

They were standing only two feet apart now and he looked down at her with a smile of his own.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled teasingly. "Do I need a reason to come see a friend?"

"I guess not."

"Good." She turned and looped her arm through his. "I thought we could go to lunch today." As she spoke she guided him toward the door, "You haven't eaten yet have you?"

"Um," he looked at her, stunned, but pleased, and then shook his head. "Sure, that would be nice." He said hastily.

She smiled up at him, blue eyes sparkling with delight.

The place she chose wasn't far so they walked. Not once did she let go of his arm, and he was intensely aware of her body brushing against his side as they walked. He swallowed, reminding himself to breath.

Reaching the café they separated so that he could hold the door open for her. He felt a twinge of regret when she released his arm, but it did not remain long. Pausing in the doorway she turned to face him. Then, rising slowly on tiptoe, she pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, Seto" she murmured before continuing through the door.

He was stunned, absolutely unable to move.

Had she just kissed him?

"Seto?" she was waiting expectantly. Quickly he moved into the room allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Tea? Did you just-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. She shushed him, gently placing a finger against his lips.

"Seto…" she stood on tiptoe once more and leaned toward him, her hand caressing his cheek, her lips inches from his own. His eyes drifted slowly shut and his heart was racing. He could feel the warmth of her breath and his own breathing became shallow in anticipation of her kiss. Ever so lightly her lips brushed his, then she leaned closer, hands spread on his chest, and –

"Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto's head jerked up. He was still in Egypt, in his tent, and he was supposed to be writing checks. His feet hit the floor with a loud thud as he sat upright in his chair and they fell off the desk.

I had my feet on the desk!> he _never_ placed his feet on the furniture.

Quickly he composed himself.

"Uh, yes." He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the man in the doorway, or at the tent flap as was actually the case. Frantically he searched his jumbled thoughts for the man's name. He couldn't recall it.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

The man eyed him uncertainly, but responded in a neutral tone, "I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the filters for the equipment cleaner."

"Um… in the second supply tent, lock up B, second shelf." Kaiba told him. At least he could remember that much.

The man nodded his thanks and turned to go, casting a last, quizzical, glance over his shoulder at Kaiba.

Once he was gone Kaiba leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk.

Daydreaming again> he berated himself.

That wasn't like him, not at all, but he couldn't seem to help it. Nine days since they had arrived in Egypt and he still couldn't get Tea out of his thoughts and dreams. He found himself disappointed that he had been brought out of his daydream at that particular moment. So what if it hadn't been real, it would have been nice…

She's taken he reminded himself sharply.

What kind of man was he to be harboring feelings for his friend's girlfriend?

But somehow, even that thought didn't help. His thoughts always centered around her. He wondered what she was doing, if she missed him… if she missed Bakura. Sometimes he caught himself thinking of how it might have been had he had the courage to tell her his feelings, if he hadn't waited so long, if he'd taken a chance on their relationship.

He'd even found himself thinking about "their future". He had it all planned out. He could imagine her greeting him with a kiss when he came home from work.

Stop it!> he was only going to cause himself more pain in the end. Focusing on "what ifs" and "might have beens" and "if onlys" would never set him free.

Still, he couldn't imagine a future where she wasn't the first thing he saw every morning, and the last thing he saw each night.

He clenched a fist, clamping down on the thoughts. He had work to do after all…

* * *

Tea rubbed the back of her neck, head down for a moment. There were a little less than two months until the performance and the children were doing extremely well. They had learned over half the program. She even had a few guys in the class now, which meant she could include some partner dances.

She smiled as she watched them run their routines. The first thirty minutes she let them warm up and talk. It helped them focus later. She headed toward the back table to check her material and cue the first CD.

"Ms. Tea?" she turned to see Analisa standing behind her.

"Yes Analisa?" she smiled down at the girl.

Analisa eyed her seriously, "Did you and Mr. Kaiba have a fight?" she asked bluntly.

Tea choked, "N-no! Of course not!" she sputtered. "Why would you think that?" She struggled to regain her composure.

"He never comes anymore." The girl stated calmly.

Tea knelt so that she was at Analisa's eye level. "He's in Egypt, remember? That's really far away, and he's doing really important work. He can't come back until he's done. It's really difficult, so he might be gone a long time."

"Is that why you're so sad?" Analisa eyed her with real concern.

Tea's first instinct was to deny that she was sad at all. But that would be untrue, and Tea's policy was to be honest. That was part of why she had accepted Bakura's suggestion. Absolute honesty at all times, especially with oneself.

She carefully considered her next words. "Analisa, five of my very close friends are gone and I don't know when they'll be back. And they are all very worried and uncertain and looking for something very important to them. That's why I'm sad Analisa. Wouldn't you be sad if your friends were?"

Analisa nodded her acceptance and Tea almost sighed in relief. It was short-lived however. Analisa cocked her head to one side, studying Tea for a moment longer.

"You're more sad about him though." She finally stated. "It's because you guys are in love." Before Tea could come up with a reply the little girl was gone, humming merrily as she skipped across the room.

Tea considered going after her, but decided against it. She would never change the child's mind. Besides, what would she tell her? Despite her resolve to take Bakura's advice she still didn't know how she felt about Seto Kaiba. How could she explain their relationship to someone else when she didn't understand it herself?

It wasn't as though Analisa had told anyone else her thoughts on the subject. If and when that happened Tea would deal with it. For now it wasn't important.

Unfortunately her words had reminded Tea of her conversation with Bakura, which set her thinking about Kaiba.

How do I feel about him?> she asked herself for the hundredth, if not thousandth, time since that conversation in the park. Glancing at the clock she walked over to a chair and sank into it. The children had eight minutes of free warm ups left before she would run them through their routines and teach them a new one. For now they didn't need supervision.

I was upset at them for leaving without telling me. And I practically blew up at the guys when they told me> she flushed as she recalled her outburst. Worse yet was her teary conversation with Yugi.

Is that because I really do have feelings for him?> but she had been upset at Yami, and Bakura, and the others as well.

Am I over thinking this?> she sighed. Probably. Maybe Kaiba's leaving was a good thing. She could just forget about all of this for a while and focus on the kids.

With new resolve she stood and headed for the front of the class. But in the back of her mind an all too familiar question still lingered.

How do I feel…>

* * *

A/N: This would have been up Wed. but fanfiction was down. And I haven't been home since then... anyway... what did you think? I like the stuff with Joey and Mai in the mall. And Analisa is alwayscute. Kaiba's daydream wasn't so shabby either. Poor, seperate, man! Oh, and that women's lib stuff... don't hate me. But feminists drive me crazy! I mean, men and women are biologicallydifferent. Get over it. It doens't make us less important.Seems to me, by pushing to be treated 'like men' they're saying that we are inferior... why can't we all jsut be treated like people? You treat people who like are artistic different from people who are mathematical. So... yeah, so not the point anyway... I was jsut trying to give you an idea of how Seto is responding to Cynthia's 'advances'. He's a little fed up

reenas-as


	10. Chapter 9

**Home**

**Chapter 9**

Bakura removed his hat for a moment to wipe his forehead and run a hand through his tangled hair, then he quickly replaced it. He was far too pale for this desert sun. He groaned as he saw the muddy sweat on his hand. His hair was filthy. Perhaps he should have gotten it cut before coming to Egypt. He quickly dismissed the thought. He liked his hair, even if it did seem to be in the way sometimes. He would never cut it.

Resuming his former course he weaved his way through the crowded camp heading toward the 'administration' tent. It was, effectively, Kaiba's office for the time being. The flap was open so he stepped inside.

Seto Kaiba was sitting at the desk, hands on his knees, staring into space. Bakura stopped uncertainly.

"Kaiba?" he did not answer but continued to stare as though lost in thought. Bakura had noticed that the normally focused CEO had been doing that a lot lately. He was a little worried about his friend. But then, Yami and Bakurai had been acting strangely as well. This whole crown thing had them all tied up in knots.

"Kaiba." He said a little louder, stepping closer to the man. He waved his hand before Kaiba's eyes. Still no response.

"SETO!"

Kaiba sat up with a start and turned to him.

"Uh, yeah?"

_>YEAH?!>_ Kaiba never said yeah, always yes. Not once, in all the time Bakura had known him, had he ever said 'yeah'. And, even more unsettling, Bakura could have sworn there had been something in his eyes for just a moment when he realized who had called his name. Had it been pain? Anger? Jealousy? A mixture of the three, perhaps? But why?

_>Bakura,>_ he told himself you have quite the imagination. >_Why would Seto Kaiba be jealous of you?>_ It was a good point. The handsome young CEO had everything anyone could ever want. Still…

"Are you alright?"

Kaiba studied him with such lack of emotion that Bakura was sure he must have imagined the earlier reaction. "Of course." He responded lightly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, no reason. Just wanted to let you know that we'll be stopping a little early tonight. Some of the rubble is unstable and I want to bring in a special crew. Can you arrange it?" Kaiba nodded.

"Was there something else?" he asked when Bakura did not leave.

"Uh," Bakura shifted uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. >_Yuck, more grimy sweat_> he grimaced and quickly pulled his hand away. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm a little worried about Yami and my partner. They grow increasingly agitated as we go further into the tunnel."

"I see." Seto studied him for a moment, "what do you expect me to do?"

Bakura shrugged, "I don't know. I can't talk to them, I don't understand. But you do. At least… more than I do. At least you recognize the artifact. I… I don't." he finished quietly, moving his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I'll see what I can do. Now," Kaiba looked pointedly down at his desk, "if you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Bakura turned and left relieved that Kaiba would talk to the others, but with a vague feeling of unease. That had been the oddest conversation. Kaiba was his friend, but he had acted as though he wanted nothing more than for Bakura to get out of his presence. It was as though he couldn't get rid of him fast enough. And Bakura was almost positive he had heard Kaiba sigh in relief when he left the tent.

Since when did Kaiba sigh?

Casting a glance back over his shoulder Bakura saw Kaiba through the flap. He was staring straight ahead once more, and there was an unbearable sorrow in the depths of his blue eyes.

_>What could be wrong?>_

* * *

Tea pushed a piece of lettuce around on her plate. She flipped it over once, then again, then she moved it to the other side of the plate and lined it up with another piece of lettuce. Apparently satisfied, or perhaps just bored, she moved on to the small pile of carrot shavings. She began to arrange them in a sun ray pattern, then smashed them all back together and clanged her fork against the plate absently. 

Yugi watched all this with a mixture of amusement and concern. Tea wasn't the kind to play with her food. He had only seen her do it a few times, when she was nervous or something was weighing heavily on her mind. Finally he reached out a hand, placing it over hers. Her fork fell with a clang.

"Tea."

Her startled gaze darted up to meet his and he saw confusion flash there for a moment before recognition set it. >_Now that was certainly strange_> he thought >_almost as though she didn't know I was here. As if she had forgotten all about me_>

"Are you okay?" he turned their hands so that he could clasp their fingers.

"Um," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit, "sure Yugi."

"Are you worried about them?" she didn't bother asking to whom he was referring. It was what conversation usually turned to in the last few weeks.

"I guess. I mean who knows what they will find, how long it will take, or how it will change them."

Yugi understood how she felt. In truth, the same thoughts had crossed his mind more times than he could remember. But he knew that everything would be alright. It had to be, because he _knew_ Yami, he knew the Bakuras, and he knew Seto. And he knew that nothing would change who they were; their essence would remain the same no matter what happened to them.

"Tea, they'll still be our friends."

She sighed, "I know."

He studied her for a moment longer as if sensing she had more to say. It was understandable, he had been very close to her for many years. And even without that, Yugi seemed to have a sense for people. Perhaps it was because of his incredible innocence and his forgiving heart. He was very empathetic and sensitive to the moods of others.

She moved and he allowed her to withdraw her hand. Picking up her fork once more the made little circles in the dressing on her plate. "I'm a little upset." She stopped and he waited silently. She considered how much to tell him. She didn't want to burden him, and she didn't want to cause him difficulties at work, or with friends, but she was used to telling him everything. Maybe if she left out the specifics…

"There's…" she took a deep breath, averting her eyes, "There's this guy I kind of like, or at least, I think I do, I don't really know." She knew that she was rambling, babbling, but how could she speak coherently when she still wasn't sure how she felt or what she was thinking.

"Do I know him?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…" Tea wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lie to him and yet… she couldn't exactly tell him either. It was bad enough that Bakura knew. "You've seen him around."

Yugi could tell that she was uncomfortable and decided to let the matter drop, "so, what's the problem?"

Tea stifled a sigh of relief and looked up at him, "I don't know how he feels. I mean, I know he doesn't _dis_like me, but I'm not sure he's attracted to me romantically. I kind of thought maybe he might be, but then, well, he got really distant all of the sudden," _in more ways than one_> she thought bitterly, "And now I think maybe he didn't ever care about me at all. You know?"

Yugi nodded, taking her hand once more, and she smiled gratefully.

"The hardest part is that I don't even know how _I_ feel. I don't know if I should go after him, or just let it be. I was trying to sort it all out, but it's kind of hard when he won't even talk to me. I haven't seen him in a while so I really can't weigh my own actions. Do I like him? Or do I just want to be friends? Is it just that I know he's handsome and desirable and I've been alone such a long time? Or is it real attraction with the potential for something more?" She looked at him bleakly, "Does this make any sense?"

Yugi smiled, giving her hand a squeeze, "Sure." He paused studying her intently. He nodded firmly, and to Tea it seemed as though he had made a decision of great importance. "Tea, I'm going to tell you something that might be a little awkward for both of us, but it might help you."

She eyed him with curiosity, but remained silent.

"You know I used to like you, a lot." It was more of a statement than a question, but Tea nodded anyway. "It was really hard." He confessed, "I thought maybe you liked me too, but I was so small, and I wasn't very cool, and you were so great. You always stood by me, and helped me, and you gave me strength." He ducked his head, blushing a little, "I- I really loved you. And," he looked up with confidence, "I still do. Just not the way I thought I did." He waved his free hand. "Anyway, the point is, I just wanted to be near you – all the time. Even when it hurt because you were with someone else, or you were talking about another guy. I just wanted to be there. It made me feel better. And it made me happy to see you happy. When you were busy or I hadn't seen you in days, I missed you. A lot.

"I would wonder where you were, what you were doing. But, at the same time, I didn't want to be in your way."

He pulled her hand closer, placing his other hand over it, "But it wasn't like that at first. At first I made up excuses. 'I need to see Tea about that assignment' or 'maybe I should tell Tea about that, in case she missed it'. They were silly excuses, and deep down I knew that they were just that. But I didn't want to admit that I had a crush on you. Because, if I admitted that, that would open up a lot of opportunities for pain. Once I admitted my feelings for you, I gave you the power to break my heart. Love opens us to pain, Tea." She opened her moth to speak, but he shook his head, briefly holding up one hand, "But love is worth all the pain it brings." He said honestly. Her eyes widened in mild surprise and she looked down for a moment, obviously confused. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"Not once, in all the times I watched you with someone else or heard you talk about someone else, did I ever regret loving you. Not even when it was Yami and it hurt like I was being torn in two and my heart was a constant ache in my chest, not even then did I wish I had not fallen for you." He smiled warmly at her, "Because, you see Tea," he explained, "love brings pain, but it also brings joy. Through my pain I was happy because _you_ were happy. And that happiness is the purest joy you'll ever feel. To be happy for someone else's sake, for the sake of the one you love, is infinitely sweeter than to be happy for your own sake. Love does that. Love is selfless and wonderful.

"I don't know if that will help you sort out your feelings. But even if it doesn't it can serve as a warning.

"Human beings don't like pain, Tea. We do everything we can to protect ourselves from it. That's why we flinch away when something is thrown at us, it's why we close our eyes when something passes too near. Our hearts do it too. It's all too easy to talk yourself _out_ of love." He met her gaze earnestly, "Don't let fear of pain prevent you from realizing true love."

* * *

"Mail call!" 

Kaiba turned as the loud shout sounded through the camp. They had employed thirteen natives to assist in their endeavor so the camp was fairly large.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and dropped his pen, rising to go outside. This was, by now, a familiar scene. Twice a week the mail came and everyone would gather around the mess tent (that was their 'dining' tent) to receive news from home. Even the natives came as they had been living at the camp for nearly a month now and they rarely went home. Their families had taken to sending small treats and notes. For the others, however, mail call was far more exciting. Only at this time did they receive news of Domino and the goings on there.

Kaiba joined the bustle around the mess tent and waited for his name to be called.

Each of them – himself, Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Bakurai – always received at least two packages. Today he had five. Taking them gratefully he slipped back to his tent to read them privately.

Once again he wiped at his brow. It was incredibly hot.

Quickly he flipped through the envelopes. One from the gang, one from Mokuba… and _three_ from Cynthia Hagarthy. He was tempted to toss the latter without a second glance, but he refrained.

The first was thick and heavy. The reason for that was that it contained letters from each of his friends in Domino. The gang had decided to cut down on postage by sending their greetings all in one envelope. They all got one extremely thick envelope at each mail call, and generally one other, separate letter, from the one closest to them. For example, Mokuba wrote him, and Yugi wrote Yami. He was fairly certain Ishizu wrote Marik as well. But Bakurai only received the group envelope. It was unlikely he had any close friends, aside from his room mate and partner, who was here with him. Bitterly he wondered if Tea wrote Bakura under a separate letter. He was certain she must, after all, her letters would be more… personal, but he had never stayed around to see. Somehow the uncertainty was easier to deal with.

He read the letters from the gang and Mokuba, laughing a little at Joey's teasing jabs and comical 'insights' into Domino life. Finishing them he penned a few lines back to his brother, and a few more to Yugi, asking them to relay his greetings and best wishes to the others. E-mail would certainly be more efficient, but, unfortunately, not reliable. The Egyptian sun did strange things to laptops and they had no air conditioning and precious little shade.

Sealing the letters and placing them on the corner of his desk, where someone would pick them up later, he turned resignedly to Ms. Hagarthy's letters. How had she found him out here? He had hoped to avoid her unwelcome advances, at least for a time.

Fortunately she had not felt the need to come visit him. Her letters and gifts were annoying enough.

The excavation was progressing slowly, yet, at the same time, much more rapidly than any of them had anticipated. And certainly more rapidly than Seto would have liked. He was happy for the sake of the yamis' – they had lived in shadow far too long, unable to recall their own lives – but he was not ready to return to Domino.

Bakura and Bakurai had warned them that excavation was a painstaking process, especially if one wished to keep the artifacts in tact and in good condition. It sometimes took days simply to remove the sand from a small carving. Still, they were an efficient team with an intuitive talent for archeology. And, as money was no object, they had all the equipment they could have hoped for.

They had already cleared much of the rubble from the tunnel. A tedious task as they did not wish to disturb the rest of the underground structure. They could take no heavy equipment into the tunnels and the rubble had to be wheeled out manually. The rubble had extended far further than they had anticipated. Unfortunately this meant that the man made walls of the tunnel had collapsed. Earthen walls remained, but they were simply sand and stone solidified by years of pressing together. Whatever stories may have been recorded in this tunnel were lost.

Despite this rather disheartening fact they continued on. Bakura suspected, from the layout of the tunnels, that there was a chamber at the end of this tunnel. It was in that place than anything of true importance would have been recorded. Hopefully that chamber would be intact.

The Bakuras, Yami, and Marik, spent nearly all their time down in the tunnels, while Seto spent most of his time on the surface in the camp attending to the administration and management of the project. This was a great relief to Bakura and Bakurai, who had always found that part of archeology to be tedious and time consuming.

Tossing aside Ms. Hagarthy's letters Kaiba turned back to the paperwork on his desk. Tomorrow was pay day and he had things to get done. That woman would just have to wait.

* * *

A/N: I now officially join the ranks of authors who are thoroughly fed up with fanfiction eating parts of their stories. It was bad enough when it stopped loading the symbols like > and but now, even when I edit them _on_ FF, they go missing... Oh well, it's free so can't complain too much. I'm just glad I'm not getting flames about missing sentences, because it isn't my fault! 

As for the story...I know it's driving you crazy, but they won't get together until the end. The rest of the story (and it is 16 chapters) is all romantic frustrations and things getting in the way. That's the whole point. I hope you still love me, and I promise the end will be worth it :)

Well, nowfanfiction feels the need to take out upward points (as used in happy faces) and less than arrows (the ones where the points face left) so now all thoughts are frmaed by two right facing ones and italicized. I think it's getting rid of underscores too. Stupid program!!! It also takes out the abreviation for fanfiction what is us with that? Who knows what else is missing up there, but I don't have time to go through it all right now. Sorry guys.


	11. Chapter 10

**Home**

**Chapter 10**

Yugi dropped onto his couch shuffling absently through his mail. Tea had been acting strangely lately. They had been spending much more time alone together since five of their friends, including his roommate/best friend and business partner, and his boss, were half way around the world. It was very easy for him to tell that something was wrong. She talked to him a lot, and was generally very open, but every once in a while she would get this odd look and get quiet. He had the strangest feeling that she was hiding something from him.

He didn't like that feeling.

At first he had thought it was just the fact that their friends were gone. Not one had thought to say good bye to her. Since her friendships were so central to her life that had to be hard. But she should understand. They had been a little worked up when they left. Yugi suspected he wouldn't have known if he didn't live with Yami.

Now though he didn't know what to think. She had told him that there was a guy, but who was he? She was being deliberately evasive. >_Don't be silly.>_ He told himself. After all, Tea was one of his best friends. She wouldn't lie to him. >_But she didn't technically lie…>_

Several letters caught his eye. They were from Egypt. He set aside the one from Yami knowing that it would be somewhat long and detailed, though Yami had had some trouble explaining how he felt about this whole ordeal. Yugi knew it was very personal and confusing for him. And the ancient pharaoh was not at all comfortable with that kind of vulnerability. He had been raised to rule a nation after all.

The letter from Marik would be short and filled with humorous stories and a dash of excitement, and possibly a little concern depending on the current state of Yami and Bakurai at the time. The letter from the Bakura's would be a confusing back and forth with Bakura making general and very kind statements and Bakurai adding rude remarks. Yugi guessed the truth was likely somewhere in the middle.

He set these aside as well and turned to Seto's letter. He never quite knew what to expect from the man. His letters could be crisp and businesslike, filled with information, but with no real depth. Or they could be casual and friendly. He didn't mention Tea however. And Tea had mentioned that he hadn't responded to any of her letters. Yugi found that odd. He also found it curious that Seto hadn't said goodbye to her. She had been the last person to find out about the trip.

It just didn't make sense. Kaiba wasn't the type of man who hid from his feelings. Steeled them away, sure, he occasionally fell back into that habit. But once he admitted he loved Tea that should have been that. Kaiba was the sort of man who went after what he wanted. Yet Kaiba had left without a word to her. She was more hurt than she let on, that he was sure of. And he had his suspicions about her mystery man, but he wasn't going to push either of them.

Yet.

It was hard not to though. They would be good for each other. Kaiba had changed a lot, but there was still a wariness about him – except when he was with Tea. He was still a business man at heart and it took some doing to get him away from the office, even though he tried. Tea's fun-loving, easy going personality might loosen Kaiba up. As for Tea… she needed someone she could rely on. She needed a relationship where she wouldn't always have to be the strong one. She had been so self-reliant all her life. She was the one who encouraged others, who fought for them.

She had probably never thought about it, but Yugi suspected that had been the primary basis of her crush on Yami – he was someone who stood up for her, someone she could lean on. Kaiba would certainly be that. Even when he had been angry and cold he had never let those he loved down.

Yes, they'd do each other a world of good. If they ever got it together.

They were as bad as Joey and Mai.

Well… maybe not.

Still. It drove him crazy sometimes. He chuckled at his own foolishness. >_Like I'm the one who should be giving relational advice>_ he remembered saying something similar to Kaiba once. >_Let's face it. I'm member one of the bachelor club>_ That didn't really bother him at this point in his life, but it _was_ a reality. He stared down at the still unopened letter in his hand and then shook his head. Slitting the top he pulled out the letter. It was brief, and it didn't really say much, but Yugi could tell Kaiba wasn't very happy right now. It was the style of the letter, he decided. It just wasn't the same. The sentences were too short. He wondered if it was concern for the others, something at the dig site, or something more personal that was bothering him. He considered calling Mokuba, but decided against it. It really wasn't any of his business.

He slid the letter back into the envelope and laid it on the table reaching for Marik's letter. If the problem were something at the site, or something with Yami and Bakurai, Marik's letter would tell him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kaiba entered his tent with a hand full of letters. He had been in town today and had missed mail call, but he had picked up his letters on his way back. He tossed two letters into the trash can as he walked by.

Cynthia Hagarthy.

He really needed to make time to deal with this problem. But rejecting someone was so hard. Especially when the someone was a wealthy, spoiled, stuck up, socialite. He had tried all the polite, distant, emotionless ways of dealing with her. He didn't want to hurt her. Though, at this point, he doubted she had any real feelings for him. She didn't even know him. However, he hated to wound her pride as he might have to deal with her in some other context someday. He was out of options now. When he returned to Domino he would call her and set things straight.

Somehow it just didn't seem right to tell her by letter while he sat safely half a world away.

_>Not that she cares how _I_ feel>_ he thought with irritation. He picked the letter back up out of the trash can and ripped it up. That made him feel a little better.

Glancing at his desk he decided to skip out on paperwork and visit the tunnels. Bakura would probably be there, but at least it would get his mind off Cynthia Hagarthy.

Seto walked briskly through the camp throwing brief waves at the workmen as he walked by. When he reached the entrance to the underground tunnels the guard looked up, startled.

"Mr. Kaiba." He straightened quickly and Kaiba could hear the shock in his voice. He chuckled quietly. It really wasn't surprising. In the last six weeks he had only been in the tunnels twice. And both times had been at the specific request of Yami.

"Relax, Prethus." He said in amusement. Then he grabbed up a dust mask, slipping it on as he stepped inside.

He paused a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the tunnels, then he headed down, allowing the sound of voices to lead him to the dig site.

There were eight or so men inside the tunnel. Yami and Marik were standing back watching anxiously as Bakura and Bakurai instructed the team removing the debris.

"Careful, it looks as though that section might be unstable." Bakura said steadily.

"The whole d--- thing is unstable." Bakurai muttered darkly under his breath; Bakura pretended not to hear him.

"Let me see that piece." Bakura held out a hand and the worker carefully passed a piece of the debris to him. It was about three times the size of a man's fist and Bakura turned it over several times, carefully studying it. "What do you think?"

He held it out to Bakurai, who took it and repeated the actions. "Possibly." He remarked.

Yami rubbed his fingers together, the only evidence of his agitation, but refrained from asking questions.

Bakura nodded and turned to look at Yami and Marik.

"I think we're very close to something." He said. He was enthusiastic, but cautious. Kaiba knew that feeling all too well.

"The chamber?" Yami asked tightly. His eyes were focused on the rubble behind Bakura.

Bakura shrugged, "It could be. I suspect that is the case. However," he paused, waiting until both men had their full attention on him. "I have often seen such leads fail to pan out. Ancient cultures were notorious for dead ends and decoys. It is possible there is nothing here at all and this has all been for not. If that is the case I've no idea what to do next." He said sadly.

"It's here." Marik stated firmly.

"What is?" Kaiba asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Kaiba." Bakura was a bit surprised, but Yami did not seem the least bit fazed. He turned and acknowledged Kaiba with a look.

"I don't know, but it is here." Marik said with certainty. Kaiba didn't question him. He had long ago learned that some things could not be viewed logically.

"I'm glad you came." Yami said quietly. And they all knew he was talking to Kaiba. "You appear to be just in time."

Kaiba nodded, "I needed to be here right now. I'm not sure why."

Marik turned now to look at him, "You sense something, as we do." He said solemnly. "You need to be here to see-" he broke off as a low commotion rose from the rubble.

"Bakura! Come here." Bakurai's sharp call drew their attention. A large section of rubble had been cleared away, revealing what appeared to be solid wall behind.

Bakura stepped over quickly. "Get it cleared." He ordered. "I want to see the markings."

As quickly as they could the native workmen removed the last of the debris. What was revealed was a door. All around it and on it were colorful hieroglyphs. Gently shooing the others away Bakura studied it closely, running his fingers over the marks without actually touching them.

He tensed, then spoke with excitement. "Bakurai!" he called, and his partner, who had stepped back a moment before, approached, "Here." He pointed. "Does it say what I believe it does?"

Bakurai bent close, squinting to examine the markings Bakura was referring to. Their eyes met and he nodded slowly. Smiling, Bakura turned toward Yami.

"This is it." He said eagerly. "This is no façade, no decoy, and certainly no trap. The image of Ra is only placed on the most sacred of sanctuaries, the tombs and treasuries of kings."

Yami and Marik approached now, with Seto close behind.

"It's nearly untouched." Marik said in awe.

"Yes," Bakura nodded, "Remarkable is it not?" He looked at it a moment more, mouthing something as he followed the hieroglyphs, then turned to his partner, "Bakurai?"

"Here and here." Bakurai indicated two symbols along the door frame and Bakura studied them a moment also before nodding.

"Alright."

Stepping forward Bakurai pressed the symbols and then twisted another. He muttered a few words in what could only have been ancient Egyptian and then pressed on the door. Slowly it swung open.

With quiet reverence the five men entered the chamber. Whether out of respect, or fear, the natives remained outside. Either way Yami was grateful.

It was a decent sized chamber. Seto judged it to be about fourteen by fourteen feet. The walls were made of sand based bricks, like the walls of the pyramids, and the floor was smooth.

Against one wall were shelves and on each shelf several items, mostly gold. Bakura and Bakurai went to study these.

"These definitely belonged to a pharaoh." Bakura told them. "But this is not a tomb. I would guess it is some sort of store house."

"A sacred storehouse?" Kaiba said skeptically.

"The Pharaoh was god on earth," Bakura reminded him, "Anything he touched was considered sacred.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, "It… doesn't feel right."

"I agree." Bakurai rasped, "There's something more here. I just can't remember what."

"Guys?" Marik's voice startled them, for he had been so quiet they had nearly forgotten his presence. In truth, he had not been paying attention to them at all. His attention had been caught by something else. Now they turned toward him to find him staring at the wall, his right hand hovering near it, palm flat.

"Notice something odd about this room?" he asked, not even turning to face them.

The others looked around confused, and then Bakura's eyes widened. "There are no markings." He said quietly.

The others realized it was true. Every room in this series of earthen chambers was covered with hieroglyphs, paintings, and carvings, but this room had none. Not a single symbol. Not a single brush mark or even a scratch. The only thing that broke the monotony on the walls were the shelves and a single column rising to waist height in the center of the chamber.

It was here their attention came to rest.

"A podium?" Kaiba asked.

"But why?" Yami stepped closer to it.

"Good question." Bakura moved over toward it, peering at the blank sides and then at the flat top surface. "What's this?"

Bakurai swiftly moved toward them, running his fingers over the surface. He lifted his dust mask and blew lightly on the podium. A layer of fine dust rose into the air. Leaning to look more closely at it Bakurai pulled out a brush and ran it across the stand. He blew once more and then looked up at Bakura meaningfully.

"What is it?" Marik asked, leaning over their shoulders to look.

Bakura looked up at Yami. "An imprint." Yami's brow furrowed for he failed to see the significance of that fact. Bakura held his gaze, "Of the crown."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tea had almost turned back about twenty times now. >_Why do they have such a _huge_ driveway>_ she thought darkly. If it had been shorter she wouldn't have had time to think about it. >_Or I could have just driven>_ she reminded herself.

She was currently standing on the porch of the Kaiba mansion. >_Some porch. I've seen parking lots smaller than this>_ and she was supposed to knock on the door so that some fancy butler could open it, ask who she was, and inform Mokuba that she had _finally _arrived. 'Finally' because she was half an hour late for their appointment.

She stared at the door, hands limp at her sides, mind absolutely blank. What was she doing here? Sure, Mokuba was a great kid, well – young man, but she just felt weird being here. She was beginning to think she should have insisted they meet at the mall or something. It felt wrong to be here without Seto.

"Get a grip." She muttered, "It's just a house." She paused, "A huge, enormous, gigantic, very imposing house…" shaking her head she raised a hand and firmly knocked on the door.

In a few moments she heard a slow, steady _thump, thump_. The unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps. Then there was a muffled shout, as though from a distance, the sound of running, and a shouted "sorry!" Then the door was yanked open and an out of breath Mokuba was smiling at her.

"Tea!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "You're late." He didn't seem upset by this fact.

"Sorry about that." Tea pulled her arm free and tried to pull the wrinkles out of her sleeve. As she did so her gaze fell on the poor butler. He was an older, distinguished looking man, dressed in a fine black suit with a long tailed coat. He was obviously a stiff, reserved, man of propriety. And he was currently sprawled on the floor of the Kaibas' spacious entry. Following her gaze Mokuba's face flushed. He hurried over, offering the man a hand.

"Erm… sorry about that Jeffrey." he rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at the butler's feet like a child berated by his teacher.

The butler straightened his tie, tugged down his suit coat, and bowed formally.

"Quite alright, sir." He turned and walked away. As he did Tea noticed that he was favoring his right leg slightly. The poor man.

As he walked past the staircase she noticed that the rug was slightly askew. Remembering what she had heard, an image of what must have happened formed in her mind. She stifled a giggle, struggling to look sympathetic as Mokuba was clearly embarrassed. She could practically see the stately butler heading for the door. Mokuba barreling down the stairs in excitement yelling, "I'll get it!" Sliding on the rug he regained his balance and darted passed the confused butler, bumping him as he passed by. He had hardly noticed the contact which explained the tossed "sorry" before he had opened the door. He was still very much a child at heart.

"Um… we can eat in the small parlor; it's more comfortable than either of the dining rooms." Tea nodded her agreement and followed him into a side room. It was probably as big as her bedroom, but it was likely small by the Kaibas' standards. And it was certainly tastefully furnished and decorated in creams and golds. She would have hated to keep it cleaned, but then, the Kaibas had a staff for that.

Their lunch was already laid out and the sheer quantity made her gasp.

"Expecting Joey?" she teased, tilting her head inquisitively, "or perhaps a small army?"

Mokuba laughed, "Nope, just you." He looked at the food, "Maria does tend to get a little carried away though, doesn't she?"

"Just a little." Tea held up her right hand, thumb and forefinger close together, to emphasize her point.

He laughed again. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She did so, carefully crossing her legs and smoothing her skirt.

"So," he asked once she was settled, "How are things going at the Center?" he served her as he spoke.

She smiled, her eyes glowing with excitement as she spoke, "It's going very well. The children are really coming along."

He nodded, "That's good. Macaroni salad?"

She shook her head, "No thanks. Anyway, the performance is less than a month away. At first I thought we'd never be ready, but I think we really are… That's good. Thanks."

Mokuba handed her the plate and then served himself. She waited until he had taken a seat across from her before she took a bite of green salad.

"This is wonderful." She remarked.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell Maria." He took a bite of a sandwich and then steered the conversation back to its previous course.

"How many pieces will they be performing?" he inquired politely.

She worried her lower lip a moment before answering. "I think seven or eight. I'm still deciding on the last piece. But I know it'll be about an hour and a half or so."

"Will you be performing?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't planning to, but the kids have been pressuring me, so maybe…" she grinned, "It'd make Bakura happy," then her grin faded, and she looked down at her plate, "if they're back that is."

He agreed, his own mood darkening some at the reminder of their friends' absence, "They've been gone a long time now. But I hear archeology requires a lot of patience. I'm sure Seto'll do all her can to be back for the performance though. I mean, he used to go watch the kids practice all the time."

Mokuba had his own suspicions as to why his brother did this. And, though he had no way to know it, they were fairly close to the mark. He watched Tea as he spoke.

Her face fell at his words so he stopped, studying her more closely. He leaned forward some.

"He still hasn't written you, huh?" he asked quietly.

Tea shook her head, "He's probably very busy and all. But… I thought he would at least send the children a greeting. They miss him." She smiled with forced cheer, "It's alright. And perfectly understandable."

"No it isn't." Mokuba grumbled, so low she couldn't quite hear him. "It's stupid."

"What was that?"

"Uh," he ducked his head away, "Nothing." He said hastily.

She arched a brow suspiciously and he decided to change the subject. But he made a mental note to speak with his big brother about this later. If nothing else, he shouldn't neglect a friend like this. And especially not Tea. >_It just makes no sense…>_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"Everyone stand clear!"

A translator repeated this in Egyptian.

Just outside the small archeology camp in the Egyptian desert a helicopter hovered, ready to land. The force from the blades whipped the air around those on the ground, driving the sand up, forcing them to raise their arms to protect their eyes. Marik's blond hair blew across his face and he saw that Bakura and Bakurai were having trouble as well. Only Yami's hair remained relatively unaffected, only the blond bangs moving.

_>How much gel does the man use?>_ Marik wondered.

The wind died as the helicopter touched the ground and the pilot cut the power. Generally the chopper would have left immediately, but he had special instructions and they were paying him by the hour anyway so he was happy to wait. A veiled figure stepped from the chopper, a locked metal case handcuffed to her arm.

"Ishizu?" Marik blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I am needed." She said calmly, and no one dared argue. Even without the millennium necklace Ishizu had a way of knowing things. Another familiar figure emerged from the craft behind her. Marik's eyes widened in surprise.

"Odion!" he almost ran to hug the older man, but thought better of it.

Odion bowed respectfully, "Master Marik. I am here to see to your sister's safety." He said solemnly.

"Thank you Odion."

"Shall we go to the chamber?" Ishizu inquired. Yami nodded and Bakura led the way.

Walking through the long corridors Seto watched Ishizu. She had an odd look on her face, as one recalling a distant memory. He wasn't entirely certain it was a pleasant experience for her.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, faintly startled, "Oh… yes. Yes Kaiba, of course. I'm just curious to see what we shall discover."

Seto nodded, but he wasn't sure. Hadn't she said something about this area being forbidden? Sacred? Bakura had said that too. Was she afraid because of how her parents had behaved? Or did she sense something?

As they approached the chamber the natives turned away, headed back up to the camp. Ishizu's steps quickened and she stepped inside, turning to see everything.

"Remarkable." She whispered, moving toward the raised podium in the center. Kneeling, she removed a key from her bodice and unlocked the hand cuffs. Handing them to Odion she laid the case on the ground. Quickly she input the code. A small beep indicated that it had been accepted and she raised the lid. Inside was the crown.

Seto had not anticipated the magnitude of his own reaction to seeing it again. He felt the breath go out of him as though he had been punched in the gut. And he knew it was worse for Yami and Bakurai.

Carefully Ishizu lifted it out and turned toward Yami.

"I believe _you_ should be the one to place the artifact, my Pharaoh."

Drawing in an uneven breath Yami stepped forward, removing the crown from her hands and turning to the podium. Slowly he lowered it placing it into the imprint.

The symbol on the crown began to glow. The light was so intense Seto wanted to shield his eyes with his arm, but he couldn't move. That was when he noticed that Yami's forehead was glowing as well. The symbol of the items emblazoned upon it. Soon Bakurai was glowing as well, and with a start he realized that he was as well. Then everything went dark and he knew nothing more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well, Fanfiction's horizontal rule isn't working for me today. So... we're back to stuipid symbols that I hope fanfiction will post. Anyway, next chapter we discover a bit of the past. It is AU as I've never seen that arc. I tried to make it vague though so that it won't seem like it couldn't happen in the canon universe. This is my first real cliffie in this story (I think). Please don't kill me! But you could... you know... review, or something : )


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry, really quick update. Neither arrow seems to be working so anything surrounded by two colons :: (like that) and in italics is a thought. Sorry if it needs editing, I was in a hurry.Oh, and forgive my creative liscense with memories of the past. Haven't seen it or read it, but I tried to stay vague. It's a bit AU by necessity.Gotta go!

**Home**

**Chapter 11**

When Seto opened his eyes he was no longer in the chamber. Instead he was in a large courtyard filled with flowers and people. The first thing that struck him was the beauty of the place, and the warmth of the sun. The second was the appearance of the people around him.

::_They're dressed in traditional Egyptian garb_.:: He thought, but it didn't really seem all that unusual when he thought about it.

He felt someone watching him and turned around to see a hooded figure in the back of the crowd. He didn't know why, but he suspected it was Bakurai. He raised a hand toward the man and drew back in confusion. He was so tan. Looking down at himself he realized that he too was in Egyptian garb. His garment began at the waist and swept down to his feet. It was white with a purple sash and gold trim. Reaching up he found that he was wearing a headdress as well. Somehow this didn't seem as strange as it should have. Already the memory of his other appearance was fading. Of course he wore a headdress; he was priest of Egypt.

Horns sounded and he turned expectantly.

Today was the day, and he was excited, though he did not show it. After all, he was a high priest. Emotion did not suit his station.

The crowd became hushed and still as a figure emerged from behind a layered blue curtain. He was a tall and imposing figure.

"People of Egypt, the hour has come." He paused for effect and observed the people. They waited anxiously. "Today our new Pharaoh takes the throne."

There were loud cheers, for Atemu was known to be fair and just, the prince had always been loved by the people. Seth found he had difficulty restraining his own urge to smile, but he did manage it. His mentor would have been proud, though Atemu would have shaken his head. Seth often wondered why – it was not as though the prince – now Pharaoh – was prone to smiling himself.

A second figure emerged from the curtains. He was smaller, but somehow he had a presence that overshadowed the first man. He was confident, serious, powerful, and yet, somehow charismatic. Seth had always wondered how he managed to pull it off. But then… the pharaoh _was_ a god on earth. Perhaps he, as a mere servant of the gods, would never understand.

::_Nor do I wish to_:: he thought ::_these are hard times for any man, but most especially for the ruler of the men_:: he did not envy Atemu the task before him, though he knew he himself would play an important role in it.

He turned his attention back to the ceremony. It was a special ceremony indeed, for the magicians and priests had created a special headpiece for their pharaoh. It was based on something he had seen a visiting ruler wear, but this was far more delicate and intricate than that coarse metal band. This was a true work of art, befitting a god among men. And it held a special power; he had overseen the ceremony himself, but he was not entirely certain what that power was.

Atemu lowered his head so that the crown could be placed upon it. When he rose the crowd cheered louder than Seth had ever before heard them. He only hoped the young Pharaoh could maintain his popularity.

The young Pharaoh raised a hand to his people, spoke a few words and then returned to his palace. Seth knew he should return to his own duties, but his gaze was drawn back to the robed figure at the back of the garden.

::_Did I think I knew him?_:: he wondered. But of course he couldn't. He had spent his entire life with priests and royalty. None of these would need to hide their face with cloaks. Yet he still watched the man, and as he did he thought he saw a gleam of something in the man's eyes. Something dangerous.

Swiftly and with determination he approached the figure. A group of peasants blocked his way, and, without a second thought, he pushed them roughly aside, but the man was already gone.

::_What did he want?_::

* * *

Yami was lost in memory, and part of him knew this. Things were just too disjointed, they happened too quickly, and not always in the proper order. The vision of the coronation was clear, but after that it had become a broken jumble of remembered bits of conversations.

A man's heavy hand rested on his small shoulder, his childlike mind could not grasp what the man meant, but he did remember what was said, "One day you will be Pharaoh, son. It is a heavy burden, and a great responsibility. You must expand our kingdom and rule our people with a firm hand…"

He was even younger now, his mother singing to him softly, rocking him gently back and forth.

He was in a garden now, a teen, his mother holding his gaze, her eyes snapping with conviction, "You have been born to privilege. The gods chose you for this great station knowing that you alone could lead our people out of this vast darkness. You are special, but all life is special. Never forget that all life is sacred, not just that of the Pharaoh." What she said, it wasn't what he had been taught. His father had shown him how to be hard, unfeeling. He was the morning and evening star, a god among men… wasn't he? Then why did his heart cling to his mother's words?

The garden faded into a palace chamber. A woman approached him, young and beautiful. He loved her so much. Taking her hands in his he pressed them to his lips struggling to calm his racing heart.

He smiled faintly at a friend's joke.

He felt a pang as he watched a burial procession, knowing he would never see his mother again.

His father's voice, "You are the morning and evening star, all things are subject to your will."

His mother, "All life is sacred, not just the Pharaoh's…"

His tall, brunette friend, the priest, smiled cynically, "If we do not take what we want someone else will take it from us…"

"All life is sacred…"

At the burial procession, "Mother!"

With the woman, "Come to me…"

The images and phrases came faster and faster until they moved so quickly that he could no longer follow them. He closed his eyes against them briefly, knowing it would do little good. How could one escape what was in one's own mind?

When he opened them again it was as though he had entered the eye of a hurricane. The images around him swirled in a blur of colors; the voices merged into a terrible roaring. His fists clenched, but he forced himself to remain calm, eyes straight forward.

And as suddenly as it had begun it all abruptly stopped.

The noises faded to an unnatural silence; the images faded into an empty abyss.

Then a soft glow lit the emptiness, white surrounded by darkness.

::_What is this?_:: he wondered.

_My Pharaoh_ a soft, feminine voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. He realized it was in his mind.

"Who is there?" he asked calmly.

"Over here." This was spoken aloud and he turned toward the sound. Emerging from the shadows into the light was a woman, stately, and elegant. Her long black tresses brushed the gold belt at her slender waist. White cloth draped softly over her forming a sweeping long tunic.

"Who are you?" there was the faintest touch of awe in his voice, an almost reverence.

She shook her head lightly, smiling, "That is unimportant." It struck him how soft and melodious her voice was. She came close to him, extending a hand. "Come, sit with me."

Placing his hand in hers he allowed her to lead him to a low couch that seemed to appear before them as they walked, appearing where emptiness had been moments before. She pulled him down beside her and turned to face him.

She smiled once more, softer, and more solemnly, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Yours has been a long journey, and of late a dark one. You have many questions."

Though it had not been a question he nodded, "Yes, I have. I need to know-" he paused, struggling to put what he was feeling into words, "I need to know who I am." His voice was low and filled with emotion.

"Do you?" she asked curiously, "I wonder…"

His brow furrowed in confusion. Of course he did, why else would he be here?

"Pharaoh," she placed a hand on his cheek, drawing a sharp gasp from him that he quickly stifled. "I do not question your need, but, rather, what you hope to find here."

"My past."

She tilted her head, studying him, "And that is important?" she searched his gaze intently, "What did you see?" she asked earnestly.

His lids lowered in thought, "People… places… events. It all happened so quickly. I can't remember it clearly."

"What _do_ you remember clearly?" she prompted.

He closed his eyes completely now, searching, "Feelings." He finally answered, "I remember how I felt about each person, each event." He opened his eyes and she smiled, drawing her hand down onto her lap.

"Yes." She encouraged, "Tell me, were those feelings, those reactions, different from those you have now?"

"No." he was not sure where this was leading, but he knew it was true. The joy at seeing a friend, the pain of loss, the respect for others and desire to protect, the sense of justice, it was all the same.

Her hand on his arm drew him back, "_That_ is all that matters. You remember who you are, and that is enough. Our past is a part of us, it shapes us, but it is not who we are. You do not need those memories to complete you, only the lessons you learned from them. For some memories are best forgotten. Your life is rich now, be at peace. The past no longer matters, it is the present… and the future, that matter. And you are well equipped for that."

* * *

"What is this place?" Yami Bakura had seen the coronation, watching from under his cloak in the far corner of the garden. He had felt the burn of envy and desire. He wanted the crown, but most of all he wanted that kind of power. Then that cursed priest had come toward him and he had slipped away. But when he had turned he had found himself, not in the desert as he had expected but, in utter blackness.

With clarity he realized the coronation had been a memory of his ancient past, back when he had had a mortal body the first time. But now… where was he now?

_Does it matter_ the inquisitive voice was soft, lilting.

"Who's there?" he demanded, turning to find the speaker, only to realize the voice had sounded _inside_ his own head.

"It is alright." The woman's voice soothed, speaking aloud. He turned toward the voice, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you want of me?"

She laughed lightly, her silky black tresses bouncing against her gold belt. "Such suspicion. See what a few memories have done to you?" She approached and he pulled back slightly. She extended a hand warmly, "Come, sit with me."

"I think not." He said harshly.

She did not take offense, but instead acquiesced. "Very well, we shall stand." She laced her fingers, relaxing her shoulders and studying him. "Why are you here Bakura?"

"I want answers. I want to know about my past."

She nodded in understanding, "Yes… why?"

He blinked at her in confusion, "Why?" he rasped.

"Yes, does that which you do remember seem so pleasant that you want to know more?" she seemed truly curious.

"No!" noticing how loud and emotional that sounded he made an effort to calm himself. "That is not the issue." He said, "It is a part of who I am, and I need to know."

She shook her head, "That is where you are wrong. Bakura, what is your life now?"

Yami Bakura frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Do you enjoy your life? Are you fulfilled, perhaps even happy?"

Yami Bakura considered his life: his job, his home, his roommate and archeological partner… "I suppose…" he admitted grudgingly.

She smiled, "Now, were you happy… before?"

"No." he answered curtly.

"Yours was a life of shadows, of anger and hatred. There was nothing redeemable there." She told him, "Why would you want that back?"

"Because they are _mine_."

She studied him for long moments and then seemed to reach a decision. "I will return your memories to you, but there are conditions."

"Speak then." He ordered harshly.

"You must really want them." She held up a hand, "And you must hear me out, and consider my warning." She waited for his nod before continuing. "Bakura, your past is full of nothing but pain and bitterness. Pain you felt, pain you caused others to feel. You lost much, and took much, but gained very little. Even after you were sealed in the puzzle you were consumed by hatred and greed. But you have learned to overcome the effects of your past. If those memories are returned the person you once were may well return as well. There is no happiness to be found in the darkness of your past. Is that what you want?"

Bakura's eyes fell to the floor, "no." he said quietly

"Do you want that pain and darkness back?" she asked gently, reaching a hand out to him.

"No." he whispered brokenly. "Never."

"Then do not ask this of me."

"No."

She placed a hand under his chin, raising his face up, "I do not say this to sadden you, or to wound you. You have changed so much. The past is a tool, it helps us grow, teaches us lessons. When we have learned all we can from it, it is best to let it recede. There is nothing more to be learned from your past. Let it go. It is the future that matters now."

Yami Bakura blinked back tears, berating himself for his weakness. She was right, he remembered enough to know that his past had been filled with pain. He had allowed that pain to make him cruel and unfeeling. He had been a lost soul. But now… now, thanks to Bakura Ryou and his friends, he was walking in light for the first time. He thought of Bakura's forgiving nature, of his gentle spirit. He knew he could never return to the man he had been ten years before.

Yes, the future was definitely worth more than the past.

* * *

Marik, Bakura, and Ishizu watched anxiously as the three men stood frozen. In only a few seconds they stirred, blinking and looking around in confusion.

"We have returned." Yami observed.

"Returned from where?" Bakura asked curiously. Bakurai laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you later." He and Yami exchanged a significant look.

"What did you see?" Marik inquired.

"We definitely know the crown was Yami's." Seto said, "But that's about all I learned."

Yami and Bakurai exchanged glances again. They had learned so much more…

"Then he is the Pharaoh of light, and of shadows." Bakura observed.

"I am pleased you found at least one answer." Ishizu focused her full attention on Yami. He nodded gratefully.

"As am I." Bakura smiled at his yami, as he did so his eyes focused, for the first time, on the wall behind the man. He stepped away from his friends, toward the wall. "Look at this…" he gasped.

The others turned to see what had caught his attention.

Where only moments before there had been smooth and barren walls there were now carvings and painting and hieroglyphs.

Bakura ran his finger over them, they were clearly ancient.

"They must have appeared when we placed the crown in its place."

Marik walked up behind him, "What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to read the symbols.

Bakura scanned the walls rapidly, "it appears to be a brief history of the Pharaoh of light." He said with excitement. "The key to your past may lie here Yami! And you Bakurai!"

Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is not important, Bakura." Bakura looked at him in confusion, and then understanding. He nodded.

"If you wish to decipher it, you have my blessing, but I have no desire to know what is written on those walls." Bakurai agreed.

Kaiba was a little confused by this sudden change – had this not been the reason they had come?

"We have found all the answers we need." The ancient Pharaoh continued, "It is time to go home." He smiled at Bakurai, "We have been away from what truly matters far too long." The other yami nodded his agreement.

Kaiba sighed, "Well, then I guess we'd better start cleaning up."

"We'll take the crown with us and replace the debris." Bakura said, "That way this place is less likely to be disturbed again."

"Thank you." Yami said warmly. Marik and Ishizu seemed pleased as well.

"Just give me an hour or two down here, and then we'll begin. We should be out of here by tomorrow, providing Kaiba can get a Jet down here that fast." Bakura arched a brow at Kaiba and he nodded. Of course he could.

"I'll go see about it." He said, turning to go. As he headed up toward the surface his thoughts were in turmoil.

He was happy for Yami and Bakurai; evidently, whatever had happened down there, had laid there doubts to rest. He suspected there would be no more treasure hunting, or dark broodings for these two. At the same time he was unhappy. An end to their search meant that they would be returning to Domino.

And he did not want to face the emotions he knew would stir again once there.

* * *

* * *

A/N: In case you missed it… they started out knowing who they were, but soon got lost in the memory and became what they were at that time. So… Seto first thought their clothing was strange because he still knew he was Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp. That is also why he recognized Bakura, but already his current memory was fading because he said he 'thought' he recognized the man (Bakura). He was startled by his tan, but as soon as he saw it Seth's personality took over and he could no longer remember why he should be startled. By the time Atemu (who is Yami) comes out he _is_ Seth and has no memory of being Seto Kaiba. I know… it's kind of confusing. If you are wondering about the woman Yami loves (the one Yugi mentioned at Kaiba's party, and the one Yami remembered here) that is covered in my next Yu-Gi-Oh! story.It's a bit AU because I haven't read the memory arc of the manga, but it is accurate up through the information revealed in the show through the end of Battle City. You'll have to wait a while though; I promised I'd finish my next YYH story next. Oh! ANd sheis thesame woman from "The Puzzle in the Puzzle" Bye now!

reenas-as


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, so I got some not too flattering reviews last time. How sad... anyway, for those who think the crown, and the trip to Egypt , and everything connected had no point and no place in a T/S story. Actually it had several purposes. The first was to place some distance between our would-be couple. Seto was under a false impression, poor boy, and Tea needed some angst too, so that's why they needed distance. Plus, Tea needed the space as a stepping stone to realizing how much he means to her. As for why I chose the whole memory thing and a trip to Egypt ... well, it's coming very soon. Sufficed to say it has to do with learning from the past, and with those inquiries Seto sent out. He will be getting a reply! And it will change everything . Besides, every good story has subplot and this was mine. As for the quality of the chapter... Well, yeah, it was a little boring, but I felt it needed to be there. It's my story, so as long as reading it makes me feel good, that's what really counts. It's not like I make money off this. And... now that I'm done being defensive and irate (I'm not really irate, but I probably shouldn't write author's note – or read review- late, when I'm tired and have a headache and have just performed in a rather lousy play...) on to the chapter!!!

I swear ff keeps track of the symbols we use most often and deletes them!!! Thoughts are in italics surrounded by colons again. For example, ::_thought_:: Now... ONWARD my good men!!! (And women...)

**Home**

**Chapter 12 **

"Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba looked up from his desk, though it really wasn't necessary. After all, his secretary wasn't actually in the room, she was only speaking over the intercom. She continued without waiting for a response. "Ms. Hagarthy is on line one."

He resisted the urge to growl, reaching out to cue the intercom and tell Ms. Jacobs to make his excuses. He paused mid motion remembering his decision in Egypt. He wasn't going to be able to avoid her forever, it was only a matter of time before she tracked him down, and he had known it. Still, he had hoped for more than one day of peace.

Sighing he steeled himself for what promised to be a torturous conversation.

"Put her through." He told his secretary.

There was a moment of stunned silence at the other end of the intercom.

"Ms. Jacobs?"

"Oh, um… yes, sir." She said hastily. He heard a click and then the light on his phone glowed red.

Smiling ruefully he picked up the phone. She had every right to be surprised by his request. He'd been avoiding Cynthia Hagarthy for nearly two months now.

"Seto Kaiba." He said coolly once he heard the phone connect.

"Seto," her tone fairly dripped with sweetness and he grimaced, "It's Cynthia. I'm so glad you made it back from Egypt safely."

"Thank you." He managed to say politely.

"I trust your expedition went well?"

He grit his teeth, "as well as could be expected."

"Good." She spoke far too quickly, almost on top of his own sentences, as though she wasn't listening to anything he said – which she probably wasn't – and all the while she used this low, sultry tone. She couldn't possibly use that tone all the time could she? He hoped not.

"Now that you're home," she continued, "I'm sure you'll have much more free time. I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner at Tier Three on Tuesday."

He sucked in a breath, he had known it would come around to this. Time to set their relationship straight. "Look, Ms. Hagarthy I think-"

"As business associates of course," she inserted quickly. "I have a proposition I believe you'll find most intriguing."

This made Seto pause. ::_A business proposition_:: he thought skeptically. This didn't sound like a business call. Then again, she _was_ a business woman so it was a possibility. If nothing else it would give him a chance to talk to her in person, and in a more formal setting. Clearly she wasn't the kind to take the hint over the phone. He and Yugi had plans, but they could reschedule.

"I suppose I could spare a couple of hours." He said casually.

"Wonderful!" he cringed, "I'll have my secretary iron out the details with yours." Her voice lowered once more to an intimate tone, causing him to wonder once more about her intent, "I'll see you in two days." And then she hung up.

"Two days" he moaned, running a hand over his face. ::_Two days too soon_:: conversing with that woman was just draining. He stared at the phone. He should let Ms. Jacobs know to expect that call. And he should probably have her call Yugi as well. Of course he would call Yugi himself that evening, but advanced warning was always nice.

With resign he keyed the intercom. "Ms. Jacobs…"

* * *

The welcome home get-together – it really couldn't be called a party – was breaking up. Mai had thrown it together at the last minute and it had come off incredibly well. Tea found herself reluctant to leave. Bakura kept looking at her, and she knew he wanted to talk to her , but he was too much of a gentleman to say anything about her personal affairs in front of the others. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, she still didn't have an answer for him. Her thoughts just seemed to run around in circles whenever it came to Seto Kaiba.

Thinking of Kaiba made her frown. He hadn't come today, but had sent his apologies with Yugi and Yami. He had a lot of work to catch up on as he had been gone for over six weeks. She understood, but she still felt a little hurt. It was illogical and irrational, but it was the truth. Actually, she had been feeling that way a lot when it came to Kaiba recently. A nagging voice in her head told her that was because Bakura was right. She quieted it, assuring herself that she would feel the same if any of her friends seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hey, Tea?" Yugi's voice behind her startled her out of her gloomy contemplation. She tucked her hair behind her ear, turning to face him.

"Can I walk you home?" They had met in the park because it was a centralized location, within walking distance for all of them. Tristan and Serenity had still ridden his motorcycle of course. But Tea had her own suspicions as to the reason behind that.

"I have the rest of the day free," Yugi continued, "Kaiba said I deserved a break since I've been slaving away while he and Yami have been playing in a sand box for the last month and a half." He winked.

Tea smiled, though she felt that odd pang again at Kaiba's name. "Sure," she looked over her shoulder at the man's nearly identical housemate, "Is Yami coming?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, he's got lots of work back at the office."

"Oh, then I'll just go say goodbye." Yugi nodded and then waited patiently while she ran over to Yami and gave him a long hug. The ancient Pharaoh returned it warmly.

Almost as an afterthought she turned to Bakurai and hugged him as well. As usual he stiffened at first, but then, surprisingly, he brought his arms up and returned her hug. Yami and Bakura exchanged approving glances, causing Yugi to wonder what exactly happened in Egypt. He and Yami still hadn't had much time to talk since the group hadreturned.

Tea pulled back, smiling at them all, and then waved a final 'goodbye' before heading back to join Yugi.

He fell into step beside her and they walked for a while in companionable silence.

Tea admired the low sun and then looked down at her watch, startled by how late in the evening it was.

"He has to be back at the office at six thirty in the evening?" she asked incredulously.

Yugi smiled, "Well, he's been gone for more than a month, and he did have most of the afternoon off." He pointed out. "Work won't wait."

Tea shook her head ruefully, rolling her eyes, "Slave driver." She muttered playfully.

"Who?" his eyes widened with mock innocence, 'Kaiba, me, or Yami?"

She put a finger to her lower lip, pretending to consider this, "All of you." She stated decisively. Then she sighed.

He looked at her, concerned with her sudden change in attitude. "What was that for?"

She shifted uncomfortably, and he got the distinct impression she was deciding whether or not to answer him. "He's been home three days." She finally admitted softly.

His eyes widened in understanding, "Kaiba?" he asked.

She gave the faintest of nods. "He didn't come today. He hasn't been to the Center either."

"He's had a lot to do since he got back. No matter how well organized a company is things get left undone when the CEO is gone." He reminded her.

"I know. But… he didn't write me in Egypt either." She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. He closed his mouth. "And before you say it, I know he was busy. But he wrote to the rest of you. And I thought he would at least check on the kids now that he's back. Their performance is only two weeks away." She chewed on a piece of her hair and then blew it away, "Maybe I'm paranoid, but it just seems as though he's avoiding me." She looked at him with sorrow clouding her gaze, "I thought we were friends now." She lowered her head, staring at the ground. They had stopped walking now.

"Tea," he turned to face her, placing one hand on her shoulder and then other under her chin. He pushed up gently forcing her to meet his gaze. "Kaiba's just dealing with a lot right now. I'm sure he'll be back to normal again soon." He grinned, "Whatever that is." She smiled weakly and he grew serious again. "It'll be alright."

She nodded and looped her arm though his as they began to walk once more.

She seemed fine, and Yugi was relieved. He put on a confident front for her sake, but he was a bit confused as well. And he had a growing suspicion that Kaiba was Tea's mystery man. That would be a good thing, since he knew Kaiba liked her, except that Kaiba had been acting so strangely recently. Frankly, Yugi was a bit confused by the man's behavior himself. Take today, for example, Yugi would have thought Kaiba would jump at the chance to see Tea again after so many weeks away from her, but he hadn't. True, he had been busy, preoccupied even, but Yugi knew he could have made it today – even with his appointment that evening.

He remembered Kaiba's phone call the day before. He actually felt sorry for the man. He didn't know Cynthia Hagarthy, but she seemed like a pain in the neck. He hoped Kaiba would get through to her tonight.

This thought led him to an entirely new train of thought.

What if Kaiba really was too busy – and on top of that he had to deal with Cynthia Hagarthy? What if he had put his feelings for Tea on hold while he dealt with everything else? Maybe he had felt it wasn't a good time to pursue a relationship and he couldn't see her without having to deal with those emotions so he had avoided her? And he certainly wouldn't want to start a relationship with Tea while dealing with Cynthia.

This seemed to make sense to him. And if _that_ were the case then after tonight everything should be fine. The only way Tea was going to feel better was to deal with it. That meant she had to talk to Kaiba, and why not tonight? He'd probably be grateful for the interruption considering the _lovely_ evening he had planned. And if he and Tea sorted everything out _and_ scared off Cynthia that would be an added bonus.

"Tea?"

She looked up at him in question,

"If you're really concerned about it you should talk to him about it. It's probably not anything big, just a misunderstanding."

"I don't-" she began uncertainly.

"Why not?" he interrupted, "I'm sure that it will lay all your doubts to rest."

"Well…" she considered his suggestion. He was probably right, and getting everything out into the open would certainly be a weight off her chest. "Where is he? At the office, at home?"

Yugi shook his head, "He should be meeting an associate for dinner at seven. But he always takes a walk on the pier after dinner, so at about eight thirty or so he should be down there."

She looked worried, "I don't want to interrupt him or any-"

"No no." he cut her off loudly, "I'm sure he'd love to have you stop by! " he flushed, "I mean, uh, you know how tedious business dinners can be. Especially when the other person just won't shut up and let you think. He'd probably love an excuse to end the night."

Tea wasn't sure, but then she remembered the business men at the ball and she found herself agreeing.

"I don't know…" she said noncommittally.

He squeezed her hand. "Just think about it. You don't have to tell me what you decide."

"Alright." She promised, "I'll think about it."

He smiled, "Great, if you decide to go, he's at Tier Three." She simply nodded in response.

* * *

Kaiba smiled at something Cynthia Hagarthy said, and congratulated himself that it didn't appear too forced. He had had enough of her casual familiarity and subtle suggestive remarks. To her credit she _had_ presented a business proposal, but clearly that had not been the main intent of the invitation. At least dinner was almost over.

He thanked the waiter with a nod when the man brought their receipts. Standing he headed toward the door, Cynthia close behind, still talking about something he wasn't even bothering to try to pay attention to. He walked out to the pier and stood facing the water, relaxing as the night sea breeze brushed against his face. He loved the water. He loved wind as well. Here he was somehow able to tune Cynthia out entirely. Soon though she stopped talking and simply stood beside him.

She shifted closer to him, reminding him that he still had not settled things with her. Now would be the best time. They were alone, there was no one to overhear or add to the embarrassment of the personal situation. And she seemed to be in a less… aggressive mood right now.

He turned toward her, looking past her, over her shoulder.

"Cynthia, it's time we-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for her lips came against his without warning. For a moment he was too shocked to respond. Then his hands grasped her upper arms. He pushed her away, all polite consideration forgotten.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded coldly.

Cynthia smiled seductively and moved toward him, reaching to touch his arm. "Kaiba,"

"Don't." he said harshly. She stopped, taken aback by the look of pure disgust in his blue eyes. He continued as though he hadn't noticed her withdrawal. "I tried to be polite and protect your feelings, and your pride. But you refused to take the hint. So now I'll be blunt." He focused his sharp gaze on her, unfeelingly, "_Nothing_ will ever happen between us Ms. Hagarthy. I do not find you the least bit attractive and I have no desire to see you, or hear from you, _ever again_. Is that clear?" he didn't wait for a response. "Have a pleasant evening."

That said he walked away without a backward glance, leaving a very stunned Cynthia Hagarthy behind.

That had been more… abrupt than he had planned. But somehow he couldn't find it in him to feel the least twinge of sympathy for her.

* * *

Tea had thought about it and decided Yugi was right. So she had headed down toward the pier. She was going to find Kaiba. Yugi had said he was having dinner with a business associate, but he had also said he would probably be done by eight thirty, it was a little later than that now. Maybe she could catch him on his way home. She nearly ran the few blocks to the restaurant Yugi had named. It was extremely expensive, right on the pier. As she approached a familiar figure stepped out onto the pier. Her heart almost stopped.

::_Seto_:: she didn't even stop to analyze the strange feeling seeping through her. All she knew was that she was glad to see him.

Smiling she quickened her step. But then she noticed a woman with him, walking very close.

::_His 'associate'?_:: she wondered, eyeing them critically.

The two headed out onto the pier, overlooking the water. Tea followed at a safe distance, wondering why she was being so clandestine. She had a right to be at the pier after all.

They stopped, and so did Tea. They didn't speak for quite some time; he wasn't even facing the woman, though she appeared to be watching him intently.

::_What are they doing?_::

Then he turned toward her and said something.

Mid-sentence she kissed him.

And Tea's world came to a crashing halt.

Spinning around Tea ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face.

::_She kissed him… _He_ kissed_ her::

Tea had no way of knowing that Kaiba did not welcome that kiss. She had not stayed long enough to see him push the woman away. To her it appeared the kiss had been mutual.

Her thoughts were jumbled and she kept remembering bits of conversation. Yugi couldn't have known. But it certainly laid all her doubts to rest. He definitely had no interest in her.

As she ran her rapid thoughts seemed to settle into one glaring point. It came to her with a sickening blow that the question Bakura had posed so long ago had finally been answered. She loved Seto Kaiba.

Now, when it was obviously too late, she finally managed to sort out her feelings.

It had taken losing him to convince her that she wanted him.

She could have laughed at the irony.

No wonder he had seemed to be avoiding her recently. He was taken. He probably hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings.

How could she face him now?

At least the performance was less than two weeks away. When it was over her obligation to the center would end and she would never have to see Seto Kaiba again.

The thought hurt more than it should have.

Blindly, absorbed with her bitter and sorrowful thoughts, Tea ran through Domino City with no conscious thought. Therefore it was little surprise that she soon ended up at the door of Yugi and Yami Moto. Realizing where she was she pushed the door open and ran up the stairs of the apartment complex. She banged unceremoniously on the door, choking on her sobs the whole while.

In a few seconds the door opened and Yugi stepped out.

Tea threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"T-tea?" he stuttered in surprise, focusing on the woman in his arms. He hadn't even got a good look at her face. She didn't respond. Wrapping his arms around her he drew her inside and shut the door.

"What's wrong Tea?" it hurt him to see her in pain; she was one of his dearest friends.

"He was with some woman!" She sobbed.

Yugi's brow furrowed, "Who was?" was she talking about Kaiba? He hadn't thought she'd actually go see him.

"The guy!" even in this state Tea remembered that she couldn't tell Yugi.

"The guy you weren't sure whether or not you liked?" he asked in confusion.

She nodded, burrowing her face deeper into his chest. "He, he, kissed her!" she spat out.

Now he was really confused. Had she gone to see Kaiba? Was he the guy? He had thought so. But Seto was with Cynthia and he certainly wouldn't have kissed her. So had he been wrong and they guy was someone else? Had she run into the other guy while going to see Kaiba? Had she even gone to see Kaiba?

Looking down at the sobbing girl in his arms he realized none of that was important right now. She was his friend, and she was hurting, so he would comfort her and lay his own questions aside for the time being.

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back, "It's alright. I know it's hard." He kissed the top of her head, "It's alright." Slowly he rocked back and forth and she became quieter, but her sobs were no less pronounced.

"I, I did-dn't know," she was having trouble speaking because she was sobbing and hiccupping both now. "I didn't know I loved him until I saw." She managed to say.

Yugi tightened his arms around her. He knew how hard that could be. After all, he had loved her from afar for years.

"Now I'm too late!" she wailed.

Not knowing what else to do he simply held her and let her talk. After long minutes she stopped speaking, but she continued to cry.

When Yami came home they were still sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around one another. Yami looked at Yugi in question and the other man shook his head lightly, trying not to disturb Tea as she seemed to be nearly asleep. With a nod of understanding Yami quietly headed upstairs.

* * *

Seto needed to talk to _someone – _and Mokuba didn't strike him as the right person. Slipping quietly into the mansion he headed toward his office and locked the door behind him. Sinking into the desk chair he stared sulkily at the phone letting his thoughts flow freely.

He was upset. Disgusted even. Upset with Cynthia Hagarthy for kissing him – for asking him to dinner under false pretenses. Disgusted with the memory of her lips pressing against his hungrily. Disgusted with himself for accepting her invitation when he should have known something like this would happen.

And he was depressed because the whole incident made him wish he could have spent the evening with Tea instead. A moonlight stroll along the wharf with her would have been romantic…

On the bright side he probably wouldn't have to deal with Cynthia anymore. The look on her face when he'd left her standing on the pier pretty well assured him of that.

Maybe he could call Yugi. After all, Yugi was the only one who had known he was meeting Cynthia. Surely Yugi would understand.

Heaving a sigh he picked up the phone.

After three rings it was picked up.

"Hello?" a deep voice inquired.

"Yami? May I speak to Yugi?"

"Kaiba?" There was the faintest hint of surprise in the other man's voice, and if he hadn't been so upset Seto would have smirked. To his credit he quickly recovered, "Just a moment."

A second or so later a new voice came through the line. "Kaiba?"

"Hello Yugi."

"What's up?" Yugi sounded baffled and a little concerned.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He wasn't certain where to begin so he decided just to dive in. "I needed someone to talk to. About tonight." He said shortly.

"Uh, oh. Didn't go as well as you had hoped with Cynthia."

Kaiba growled, "Hardly." There was a brief pause before he blurted, "She _kissed_ me!"

"What?!"

Glancing at the door and lowering his voice Seto continued, "Yes, right on the pier. We ate dinner; she presented a proposal to use some of their software with our virtual hardware; then we went out to the pier and… she kissed me."

"I see." Yugi said quietly, and Seto was pretty sure he'd missed something, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"I'm so angry." He confessed. "At her, and at myself. I knew she'd pull something. Meeting with her was just stupid."

"Possibly." Yugi agreed, "But at some point you had to confront her." He stopped and when he spoke he sounded a little uncomfortable, "I mean, it's not like you kissed her back or anything – right?"

"No!" Kaiba's shout startled them both and he quickly dropped his voice back down, "No, of course not." He said in irritation. "Why would I kiss her back? I can't stand her."

"I was just wondering." Yugi said.

"Well, don't."

"Sorry."

Seto sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"My advice?" Yugi asked, "Forget about it. You accomplished your goal and she's out of your life. You can focus on more important things now." He put emphasis on 'important things' thinking of Tea, but he was pretty sure Kaiba wouldn't get it. He was right.

"I guess you're right." Kaiba looked at the clock. It wasn't too late, but he had an early appointment, "Well, thanks. I just needed to vent to someone I guess. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Yugi agreed.

"Great. Bye." Seto hung up the phone and stared at the wall blankly for several minutes.

Why couldn't it have been Tea kissing him on the pier? And then bitterly he thought that he already knew why. Did love make everyone such a fool?

* * *

Yugi hung up the phone and shook his head sorrowfully. Well, that answered the question about Tea's mystery man. It was definitely Kaiba. Unfortunately she had misinterpreted what she had seen. If she knew it might change things. Then again, maybe not. He still didn't know why Seto seemed to be avoiding her. That was probably some sort of misunderstanding. All he knew was that Kaiba loved Tea, and Tea loved Kaiba, and neither one had a clue. Too bad he couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun... poor Tea, poor Seto, poor Yugi!!! he made things worse on accident and can't do a thing to fix it! Poor spiky haired boy... We love him anyway, or, at least, I do. Yes, the rest of this story will be entirely relational. One more brief thing with the past, but it's just a lesson for the present really. Don't worry, in a few short chapters the agony will end. I believe I only wrote 14 chapters to this story... possibly 16... wait, let me go check on my site... 16, but no epilogue this time... Oh, and I updated a day early this week because I won't be home the rest of the week. Merry Christmas all! 

reenas-as


	14. Chapter 13

**Home**

**Chapter 13**

The kids were running through their routines and Tea was watching half heartedly from the back wall. They were well capable of running them without her help, which was good since their performance was only three days away. At the same time it left her with very little to do, which gave her way to much time to think, something she had been trying not to do.

She had managed to avoid Seto Kaiba for the last week and a half. Not a very difficult thing to do considering he was avoiding her as well. He _had_ shown up at the center once to pick up some paperwork and she had been in the office. But she had busied herself with paperwork of her own. After the initial polite greeting he made no further attempt to speak with her again and had left after only a few minutes. Standing at the door he had turned toward her just as she had looked up. In that moment she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes, but she decided she must have imagined it. What did he have to feel hurt about?

The whole situation was killing her. Especially since she couldn't talk to Yugi about it. She felt badly enough about going to see him that night; though she consoled herself that she hadn't said Seto's name, and she had done nothing to indicate he was the man she had seen. Still, it would have been easier if she had someone to talk to. She had considered calling Bakura, but he had been very busy since his return to Domino City. She was pretty sure that he'd have called her if he'd had the time – especially considering his behavior at Mai's get together.

That day had started out so well… and ended so terribly. It just hurt so much. It had hurt to see him at the center the other day, but it hurt worse not to see him. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

::_Three days_:: she reminded herself. In three days the performance would be over. She would say goodbye to the kids and go back to her life. Seto Kaiba would be out of her life forever. Somehow that thought only made it worse.

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Sinking into a chair she forced herself to focus on the dancing children.

Unbeknownst to Tea, Analisa had been watching her for some time now. She was worried because Ms. Tea looked so unhappy. She was even more worried because Melissa had said she'd seen Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Tea together at the office and they hadn't talked to each other. If Mr. Kaiba was back why was Ms. Tea still so sad? Melissa said Mr. Kaiba seemed sad too.

They shouldn't have been sad. They should have been happy because they could see each other again. But they weren't. It confused her, and it made her frustrated. She felt bad seeing them so unhappy. And clearly Ms. Tea was unhappy, even though she was trying hard to hide it from them all.

Grown ups could be so stupid.

Analisa nodded to punctuate her own thought. And then her eyes widened as a new idea made its way into her mind. She was so captivated by it that she stopped dancing and nearly got run into by Melissa. She apologized and moved out of the way.

Grown ups _were_ clueless sometimes. They never seemed to know what they wanted or what other people thought because they never _said anything_. Oh, they talked a lot. But none of it meant anything. Maybe Ms. Tea and Mr. Kaiba really didn't know they were in love. If they knew, things would get better. Analisa had tried talking to Ms. Tea about it, but Ms. Tea never listened. She hadn't tried talking to Mr. Kaiba though. Her daddy said Mr. Kaiba was in charge of a really big company. That meant he listened to people and their problems and then fixed them. He made things work better. So if Mr. Kaiba knew that he and Ms. Tea were broken, maybe he would fix them!

* * *

With a childish nod of determination Analisa made her decision.

Yugi was frustrated. He knew Seto and Tea loved one another, but he couldn't say anything. And there was little hope the two would work it out between themselves since they refused to talk to one another. Tea was convinced Kaiba was involved with Cynthia, and Yugi couldn't even begin to fathom what Kaiba's problem was.

There _was_ a problem though, he should know since Kaiba had called him about it at least four times in the last ten days.

It bothered him, but there wasn't anything he could have done about it anyway. After all, everything they told him was in confidence. So he couldn't have told Seto the truth about Tea any more then he could tell Tea the truth about Cynthia Hagarthy. He couldn't _say_ anything, but he'd done plenty of listening. And plenty of vague hinting.

He sighed, wondering when he – who had never been in a relationship – had become a relational counselor. It was depressing.

How did anyone ever end up together? He had only _thought_ Joey and Mai were difficult, blind, and thick headed. Kaiba and Tea beat them hands down.

Shaking his head he decided to see if Yami wanted to go get lunch. He needed to talk to someone whose life was improving for a change.

* * *

Kaiba was running profit margin equations on a relatively new product. He could have had someone else do it. In fact, he had an entire department devoted to this task. But every once in a while he liked to do it himself, just to stay in touch with reality.

He entered the next variable and started to run the equation but stopped mid click.

Someone was in his office.

He didn't know how he knew exactly, they hadn't made any noise. Even now, though he was focusing all his attention on the effort, he couldn't hear the slightest stir of breath. Still… someone was here.

His body tensed, ready for anything but he raised his head with casual calm…

And quirked a brow in surprise.

Standing before him was a young girl. Her arms were perched on her small hips and she looked extremely displeased.

In the time it took him to register all this, and to wonder how she had gotten into his office, his mind had already placed her. She was one of the children in Tea's dance class at the Children's Center.

What was she doing here?

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. He would take that matter up with Ms. Jacobs later.

"You _are_ back. I didn't believe it." She said crossly.

Seto folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward slightly.

"What are you talking about, Analisa?"

She stomped a foot. "I couldn't believe you would come back and not come see us. 'Specially since you didn't even say goodbye!"

Seto blinked in surprise. He hadn't known his visits meant so much to the children. Not that it would have changed anything. He couldn't have handled being in that room with Tea. "Analisa," he began

Analisa shook her head, angry tears in her eyes, and interrupted him, "I don't care that you didn't come to see _us_, I only want to know why you didn't come to see _her_."

For a moment Seto watched her in fascination; he considered that Analisa was very articulate for a child. Then what she had said hit him. "Come to see her?" he asked, truly bewildered. What did this child want?

Analisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't come to see Ms. Tea. You didn't say goodbye to her. And I bet you didn't even write her!" she accused, eyes sparking angrily. "She was so sad!"

Seto jerked back at her accusation. It was true, all of it, but why did it matter? Tea had probably just written him out of obligation. She certainly wouldn't have wanted to hear back from him. She was probably too occupied with Bakura's no doubt lengthy letters.

"Analisa," he said calmly, "I don't think she was sad about me." She was probably just upset because Bakura was gone. "She was just upset because someone… special to her," he couldn't bring himself to say the word boyfriend, "was there too."

"Yeah, someone special was there. You!" Analisa marched around the desk. "Why are grown ups so dumb?" she was crying now, and Seto felt his heart clench. He hated to see kids cry. He had seen too much of that in the orphanage. "Ms. Tea wouldn't tell me, but I know she was sad because you were gone. And you were probably sad too. 'Cuz you guys are in love, but you're never going to figure it out and you're both just gonna be miserable forever, and, and…" she was too distraught to speak. "Why are you so stupid?" she sobbed, throwing herself at him and crying into his shirt.

He was a little surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her. The poor child was obviously very worked up about all this. He wasn't even angry with her for calling him stupid, she didn't know what she was saying.

"Analisa?" she pulled back and he looked into her eyes, "Analisa, being a grown up is very complicated. You're right, I was sad to be away from all of you. But Ms. Tea and I aren't in love. Ms. Tea loves… someone else." Though he fought hard to sound normal he knew his voice caught a bit at the end. He smiled at the girl. "Thank you for caring enough to come see me. Now," he pulled out a tissue and wiped her damp face, "I think you had better get home before your mother gets worried." He stood, leading her toward the door. "Shall I have my secretary call someone for you?"

Analisa shook her head. She seemed her normal, cheerful, self once more, and, for a moment, Kaiba wondered if it had all been an act. Then he shook the thought away. She was just a child.

"I'll take the bus." She told him, "That's how I got here. Mr. Matthews, the bus driver, he's my friend."

Seto nodded, releasing her hand as he opened the door to his office.

"Alright. But you promise me you'll go straight home."

"I promise." She said solemnly.

Seto almost smiled at how out of place the expression was on her little girl face. "Goodbye Analisa."

"Goodbye."

Analisa waved at Ms. Jacobs as she walked through the office. Seto hid a smile as the poor woman nearly fell out of her chair in shock. Obviously Analisa had snuck into his office while she wasn't looking. But then, she was a secretary not a guard, she was not accustomed to having to prevent people from entering his office. The people she dealt with waited to be announced like good professionals and solicitors. To her credit she quickly recovered and waved back, though she did cast an apologetic glance at him.

At the door Analisa turned back. "You're wrong." She stated with utmost confidence, "Ms. Tea doesn't love someone else. She loves you. And if you don't make a move quick you're gonna regret it the rest of your life." With those sage words she left the room.

Kaiba just stared after her. What did she know? She was just a child. But her words had opened the wounds in his heart and soul once more. Depressed he turned to go back into his office, wondering if he would be able to concentrate on those equations again today.

"Mr. Kaiba," he looked up at Ms. Jacobs. She looked mortified, "I'm so sorry sir. I don't know how she could have-"

He raised a hand, stopping her torrent of words, "It's alright Ms. Jacobs. Clearly she is an extremely resourceful and clever child."

Ms. Jacobs nodded gratefully.

"Ms. Jacobs, hold all my calls. I don't wish to be disturbed."

She nodded, eyeing him with barely veiled curiosity before turning back to her work.

Head hung he walked back to his desk and collapsed in the chair. He buried his face in his arms on the desktop. If only he could believe Analisa's words.

::_Tea_::

* * *

Kaiba put his briefcase in the downstairs office and turned to go. Maybe he'd grab a snack before heading up to his room; dinner wouldn't be for hours. Bringing his head up as he stepped toward the door he pulled back abruptly.

"You're home early."

It was Mokuba, standing in the doorway. He was leaning casually against it, but something in his expression warned his brother not to be fooled – he had something serious on his mind.

"Yes." He said, though it was hardly the response he knew his brother was looking for. How could he tell his little brother that he had been too upset to stay at work? That the words of an eight year old girl about a woman he should have gotten over long ago struck him so hard he couldn't concentrate? The old Seto Kaiba would have laughed at the lovesick fool standing in his office. But then, the old Seto Kaiba had never allowed himself to love anyone, not even Mokuba, completely.

Mokuba accepted this explanation – or lack there of – with a nod, still watching him intently. "I need to talk to you if you're up to it."

Seto sighed, "Do I need to sit down?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Probably not. It isn't really a big deal; it's just been on my mind."

Kaiba didn't sit down, and neither did Mokuba. They both remained exactly as they were, Seto in the middle of the office floor, legs spread shoulder width for balance, Mokuba leaning against the door frame.

"So talk."

Mokuba nodded and plunged right in without preamble, "Why didn't you write Tea while you were in Egypt?" he asked calmly.

Seto blinked, "What?" this was the last thing he had expected to hear from his brother.

"You heard me. Why didn't you write Tea while you were in Egypt? You wrote everyone else. You didn't think she noticed that?"

"Well, I…" Seto wasn't sure what to say. It was true, but why did Mokuba care? How did Mokuba even _know_? At the moment it slipped his mind that Mokuba and Tea had been close friends long before he and Tea had come to friendly terms. It didn't matter though, because Mokuba couldn't possibly understand. He just didn't know what was going on. And Seto wasn't about to explain it to him.

"She was really hurt." Mokuba's voice held no accusation, but it was clear he was disappointed.

"She was?" the tall brunette found that confusing. But then he reminded himself that friendship had always been the driving factor in Tea's life. Her friends meant more than anything to her. The possibility of losing one was enough to upset her any day.

Feigning indifference he shrugged. "She'll get over it."

Mokuba looked at him incredulously, "What's wrong with you Seto?" He walked over and took his older brother by the shoulders. "Why are you acting like this?"

"What is this?!" Kaiba shouted in frustration, shrugging him off and pulling away, his face contorted in pain, "Beat Seto up about Tea day!?"

Mokuba eyed him with genuine curiosity. "Who else talked to you about Tea?"

"Some kid from the center that you don't even know!" his brother shouted.

Mokuba was surprised by his brother's emotional outburst, but not intimidated. Still, it brought back questions that had been lurking in the back of his mind for months now. Questions about the nature of his brother's regard for Tea Gardner.

"What did she want?"

"To yell at me for not writing Tea while I was gone and to tell me we're both sad! Why is everyone suddenly so concerned about my relationship with Tea Gardner?! Can't you all just leave me alone!?" He turned away from Mokuba, his fists clenched, knuckles white. And it seemed to Mokuba that he was having trouble breathing steadily.

Suddenly Mokuba felt deeply sorry for his brother. He had spent so much of his life locking his feelings away. And, though he was doing much better, it must have been hard. Clearly there was something here he didn't understand. Still, he couldn't help but feel that if Seto and Tea could work things out they would both be much happier. Obviously what they were doing now wasn't working. He was fairly certain his brother wouldn't be receptive to anything he had to say on the subject at this point, but concern drove him to take a chance.

"Seto," he asked gently, "why are you so angry? Do you love her?"

Seto was so shocked he couldn't speak. His mouth gaped and he was certain he was doing an excellent impression of a fish out of water. When he did speak it was low and tense, curt even.

"Get out."

Mokuba didn't argue. It was probably better to leave him alone to think about it. He turned to go, but paused just outside the door and turned back. "You didn't deny that you love her." He said quietly. Then he walked away, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the click of the latch Seto sank to his knees and hung his head, a single tear trailing down his face.

How could he deny it? It was true. He loved her, but he had to let her go. He was trying, he really was. After all, he loved her, and he truly wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. But it was just _so_ painful. Closing his eyes he tried to shut out the pain, but all he saw was her face.

After several long minutes he pulled himself together and went over to his desk. Picking up the phone as he slouched into the chair he dialed Yugi's number.

* * *

"Hello Tea." Bakura waved as he approached her. She was seated on a park bench, enjoying the sunset. She stood to greet him, tucking her hair behind her ears as she so often did. He smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you since the last time we met here. Before I went to Egypt."

"Yeah." She looked down at her shoes. Leave it to Bakura to get straight to the point. She had known he would. And she knew it was only because he was concerned for her.

"And? Did you think about it?"

Tea sighed, "Oh Bakura, it doesn't matter now. He," she choked for a moment and then forced herself to continue, "he's not interested in me." She finished quietly, wounded.

Bakura looked at her quizzically.

"Remember the 'charming socialite'? I saw them kissing in the park." Against her will her eyes teared up. "This is so silly." She whispered.

Bakura, who had been watching her sympathetically, stepped forward and drew her into his arms. "It isn't silly Tea. Heartbreak never is."

She sniffed, burying her face in his chest and clinging to him. "I really love him, you know. I couldn't believe it, but standing there, watching them, I knew… and it was too late."

Tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't seem to stop them. "I want him to be happy." She said brokenly, "I really do, but…"

"It still hurts?" he asked gently.

She nodded.

"Tea, it's alright to be hurt. That doesn't make you a bad person, or even a bad friend."

"I know." She said weakly, "but I can hardly bear to look at him."

Bakura stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring comfort to her. He still wasn't certain she was correct concerning Kaiba's feelings for her. He had seen the look in the CEO's eyes when he watched Tea. At the same time he was confused by Kaiba's recent behavior. He knew Kaiba hadn't written Tea while he had been in Egypt. He did appear to be avoiding her. It was quite a puzzle. Bringing his focus back to Tea he pressed his cheek to her hair. She had calmed some.

"Have you spoken to Yugi about it?" he asked, and she stiffened. His brow furrowed. "It would probably make you feel better." He said softly.

She shook her head forcefully. "I couldn't do that to him. He works with Seto. They're friends." She remembered him asking if he knew the man, and her own vague response. She also remembered that terrible night more than a week before. Better not to talk to Yugi at all than to practically lie to him.

Bakura nodded in understanding. "Alright, Tea. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Tea pulled back and offered him a shaky smile. "I know. Thank you Bakura."

He smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "Any time Tea. That is what friends are for. You would do the same for me."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Analisa is a sly, sneeking, manipulative kid... she was playing poor Kaiba. But it's for a good cause! And, yes, that was a little fluffy for Tea and Kabura, butI swear to you it's just that he's nice and they strike me as people who could be very close. This will not be a Tea/Bakura fic. The revelation is coming people... very soon now... In fact, I'mpretty certain the turning point for our dense hero is next chapter...

And, on another note, I have over80 reviews! I love you all Now here's toover 100 by the end (please?)


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: For the scoffers and other mean people who thought Seto learning about his past was pointless... this chapter you get to see that it _does _tie back in to his troubles with Tea. Now! On to the story!

**Home**

**Chapter 14**

Kaiba shuffled a few papers on his desk, moving them to several places before dropping them with a sigh. He was stalling.

Tonight was the performance at the Children's Center. He had to be there, it was his organization after all. But that would mean seeing Tea, and Bakura - together. Something he had managed to avoid since that day in the park.

Berating himself for his foolishness he moved the papers one final time and stood to leave the office. As he did so his eye fell on an envelope half hidden beneath his keyboard. Sitting once more he reached for it. The postmark read Egypt. He turned it over, studying it, as though in would somehow reveal itself to him if he only stared long enough, hard enough.

There was no return address, only a name. Prof. D. E. B. He searched his memories for the name. Professor Burbandy, if he wasn't mistaken. The renowned Egyptian scholar had been one of the first people he had contacted when Yami and Bakurai had approached him. But that had been nearly two months ago. Why would the professor be writing him now?

Turning the envelope over he carefully opened it, withdrawing two sheets of paper covered in sprawling script.

_Esteemed Mr. Kaiba,_

_Many apologies for the late reply to your inquiry; I have been the field and thus only just received your correspondence. I regret to say that I know very little of the artifact in question, except that it is a rarity in the thread of Egyptian history. However, concerning the other matter about which you inquired, this priest, I believe I do have some information regarding this._

_In my most recent dig we found what we believe was the ancient Egyptian equivalent to a city hall, or records department. It was a vast chamber filled with rows of stone tablets, walls that did not connect with any other walls. Here, we believe, was kept a detailed history of the Nile kingdom. I will spare you the details in the interest of time, but within this room we found a series of censuses, a record of kings, nobility, and priests._

_The more prominent historical figures, those who lived in times of great progress or upheaval were also included in the more detailed accounts._

_Among these records I found a carving much like the one you described in your letter. Much of the tablet was broken and worn and I could make out very little of it. However, my translator and assistant is also a talented scholar in Egypt. Seeing my interest in that particular figure he offered me a story, passed down from generation to generation._

_Legend has it that this priest was high priest during the Shadow dynasty, friend to the Pharaoh of light. Odd that the pharaoh of light should rule the shadow era, but I digress. This man was unlike other priest for he would walk among the common people, and did not shun them. Nor did he use others for selfish gain. He was quiet, and restrained, just, but not prone to socialization or mirth. _

_His path crossed that of a woman, feared by most because of her unusual appearance and strong aura. He fell deeply in love with her and for a time they were together and he was happy. But the woman was killed and his heart was shattered. The ache in his heart grew to bitterness and others used this to manipulate him, turning him from all he had once held dear, and causing his heart to harden. Blinded by his rage he allowed his mind to be poisoned by deceitful and wicked men. He turned against his people, and even against his Pharaoh._

_He challenged the Pharaoh and a great contest began. The priest defeated the Pharaoh's servants and called down the Pharaoh himself…_

_And that, apparently, is where the legend ends. No one knows the outcome of the contest. But many people believe that the two destroyed one another, while others believe the Pharaoh must have won else chaos would have ruled destroying humanity. Whatever the case, it appears the priest could not be redeemed, though a few hold to the belief that a greater evil arose and he was able to shake off his bitterness. _

_And that, I'm afraid, is all I have for you. Again, apologies for the tardiness of my reply, I hope I may be of service in the future._

_Professor D. E. Burbandy _

Kaiba read the letter several times. The story lined up with what Ishizu had shown him years ago, at least the last part did. But all of that, all those things… caused by a woman? It was a frightening thought. How could one person become so important that their death shattered another? True, Tea was important to him, but…

How many times had he heard the phrase "there are other fish in the sea"?

And yet, he could never bring his heart to believe it. Had he dealt with those feelings or simply pushed them aside? He knew the answer. He was still avoiding them both.

Washe destined to the same fate? To the fate of the ancient priest?

Ishizu believed that their souls were bonded to those of the past. That history repeated itself over and over again. She would say that it was his destiny to follow the path of the priest.

Would the pain he had ignored become a bitterness he could not contain? Become hate? He had walked that road once before and had no desire to travel it again. Had he forgotten all Carl had taught him? That road was filled with nothing but pain.

But destiny…

He shook his head. When had Seto Kaiba ever succumbed to destiny? This was _his _life and he did as _he_ chose. Only he could shape his destiny, it was not decided by ancestry or history. Hadn't he proven that over and over again? When he had taken Kaiba corp. from his step father, when he had defeated Ishizu at Battle City overturning the future she had foreseen?

Fate was nothing.

It was in that moment of epiphany that Seto made a decision.

Perhaps he would never be with Tea as he desired, but he would not allow that to ruin his life and he would not lose her friendship – or Bakura's. He would put this behind him tonight.

* * *

Tea was rushing around like a madwoman. There was just so much to be done. So many last minute preparations. In a way she was glad, for it gave her no time to focus on the fact that Seto would be there soon. For a moment she wondered if the clinging socialite would accompany him. She was sure she would.

Biting her lip and scolding herself for the dampness she felt in her eyes she went back to work. The set had still not been fully assembled.

"Ms. Tea?" It was a young woman, one of the youngest children's mother who addressed her. Tea guessed her only a little older than herself. She was helping with the set.

"Yes?" Tea inquired politely.

"I think we're missing the third flat for the second number."

Tea stopped short, "What?" she asked, disbelief etched on her face.

The young mother nodded. "We've checked the prop room, backstage storage, the cage, even the green room, and the dance room, we can't find it."

"Did you try the upstairs storage? In the loft?" she couldn't imagine why it would be there, but it was the only place left.

The woman nodded, "Yes, Robert went up there a few minutes ago – nothing."

Tea worried her lower lip, trying to decide what to do. As she thought one of the boys came racing out.

"Mrs. Madison! Ms. Tea!" he addressed the mother and Tea, "Duncan says he saw the flat yesterday. But it had bright orange paint spilled all over it. Mr. Long, the janitor, threw it away."

A lump formed in Tea's throat. ::_Threw it away!_:: not that it would have been any good with bright orange paint spilled all over it anyway. Thinking quickly she turned to Mrs. Madison, placing a hand gently on her arm.

"Run to the costume room and see if you can find those huge pastel scarves we were going to use in the sixth routine. Maybe we can hang them between the other two flats. You know, kind of drape them. It is a ballroom scene after all."

Mrs. Madison nodded, then grabbed Duncan by the hand and ran off to do as Tea suggested.

Tea watched them go and then remembered her original intent in coming out here. Someone had said that the programs still hadn't arrived. She needed to check the office and see if they had been delivered there. If not, she would have to call the company.

She nearly ran in that direction andalmost knocked someone over. They reached out a hand to steady her.

"Whoa, Tea, slow down." The familiar New York accent drew her gaze up.

"Sorry Joey. I'm kind of in a hurry right now." She kept walking.

Joey exchanged a worried glance with Tristan and they hurried after her.

"Tea, what's wrong?"

"I don't know where the programs are. I have to go check the office."

"Where's the office?" Tristan asked.

"Right here." They stopped at the door and Tea pulled out her key. Stepping inside she looked around. One look at her face told the boys she didn't see what she wanted to. She groaned, running a hand over her face.

"What is it?"

"They aren't here. They were supposed to arrive two days ago!" she said in frustration.

"Why don't you call the place? What's the name of the company?" Tristan already had the phone in one hand and a phone book in the other.

"Lorenzo Print house. Their number should be posted on the board." She said wearily.

"Got it!" Joey called. He read the number to Tristan, who dialed.

"Hi." Tristan said politely, "I'm calling on behalf of the Domino Children's Center concerning an order for programs that was supposed to be delivered to the center two days ago."

For several moments he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Tea sank against a desk wearily, staring at the ground. She heard some shuffling.

"Uh, huh… yes… order number 45B879J6… yes… really?" his pitch rose in interest.

Joey mouthed a question at him 'what is it?'

'They said they left a message' he mouthed back.

Joey quirked a brow and began searching the desk and surrounding area for a note or some kind. His eyes fell on the boxes on the wall and he hurried over finding Tea's box. He pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Found it!"

Tristan and Tea both looked up at him.

"Tea when's the last time you were here?"

"In the office?" she asked, "Umm… I guess a few days ago. Why?"

"That explains why you didn't get this note. It's from yesterday. It says your order was delayed." He read it over once more. "But it still should have arrived by three this afternoon."

"Yes," Tristan told the person on the phone, "We did receive that message. But we were told the order would arrive today by three, and it isn't here yet." He listened a moment more, "Yes… I understand… I realize that… but it is five now and our program starts in an hour… yes…could you? That would be wonderful." He turned to the others, "They're placing a call to the driver.

Tea shifted nervously, waiting for the response.

"Yes. I see. He's where? Thank you." He hung up. Tea and Joey looked at him expectantly. Tristan sighed. "Their driver ran out of gas on Brahtts Street. H just got towed to a station, but it'll be a while."

Tea's face fell. "But the parents are already arriving."

Joey stood up, "That's okay. Brahtts' is only a few blocks. Tristan and I will go get your programs."

"Right!" Tristan agreed. "Where's the order confirmation so they'll give it to us."

"Um... it should be right here." Tea found it and handed it to him. "Thanks guys."

Joey winked, "No prob Tea, just be sure to tell Mai and Serenity where we are. They should be arriving with Duke any minute now."

Tea arched a brow at Tristan, "You trust Duke with your girlfriend?"

Tristan shrugged, "Not necessarily, but I trust my girlfriend with Duke."

Despite her frazzled nerves Tea smiled.

"Gotta run!"

And the two men hurried off to find the missing programs.

* * *

Kaiba was a bit later than he had intended to be, but that turned out to be fortunate for it saved him the trouble of having to search for Bakura. The two white haired archeologists pulled in to the parking lot just behind him. Gathering his courage he approached them.

"Hello gentlemen."

Bakura responded warmly, Bakurai with a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Bakura, may I have a word with you?"

Bakura looked surprised. He exchanged glances with Bakurai who gave a curt nod and strolled off, hands in his pockets.

"Shall we?" Bakura gestured for Kaiba to lead the way and they walked toward the far end of the parking lot where there was a small grassy area.

As they walked Kaiba made a last effort to plan his speech, but finally decided just to go for it.

"I just wanted to apologize." He began, "for being… distant recently. I know it must seem as though I've been avoiding you." He had been, but that was really beside the point.

Bakura looked a little surprised, unsure where this was coming from, but he smiled in understanding, "It's alright. You've been busy, had a lot on your mind."

"Yes." Seto agreed absently, he was framing his next sentence, "oh, and I – I just wanted you to know that, that I'm okay with-" he paused, finding it difficult to swallow around the lump in his throat. This was so much harder to say than he had imagined. Hadn't it been only an hour ago he had decided he needed to do this. He had thought he had dealt with these feelings. "I'm okay with you and - and Tea… together."

Bakura blinked in rapid succession his mouth falling open. "Together?" he echoed dumbly.

Seto nodded, "I was upset at first, but I realize now that I had my chance and I missed it, and-"

Bakura interrupted him, "You think Tea and I are _involved_?" he asked incredulously, "_romantically?_"

Seto shifted uncomfortably, the man's voice was rapidly increasing in volume. He looked around, but fortunately saw no one within hearing distance. He had decided to let it go, that didn't mean he wanted the whole world to know about it. "Well… yes."

Bakura shook his head in disbelief.

Misinterpreting the action Seto hastened to assure the other man, "And I'm okay with it now." He repeated, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Bakura looked back up at him, "Kaiba, what are you talking about?"

Seto drew back, "Well, I saw the two of you and you were hugging and I thought-"

"When?" Bakura interrupted.

Seto shrugged uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck in a rare gesture of uncertainly, "Umm, I don't know, I guess it was a few days after the opening of your exhibit at the museum."

"Ah…" Bakura nodded, "Alright, I see…" he thought for a moment and when he spoke it was gently, as though speaking to a distraught child, "Seto – have you seen Tea and I hug since then? I mean, aside from greeting and goodbye hugs that she gives everyone?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, "No, I guess not."

Bakura smiled slightly, "Has she been spending an inordinate amount of time with me recently? Has she been talking about me more?"

Kaiba honestly couldn't say. He _had_ been avoiding them both after all.

Bakura rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Tea and I aren't together, Seto. We're just friends." He debated telling Kaiba why he had been hugging Tea, or more accurately, why Tea had been hugging him, but decided that the specifics of the conversation were not his to reveal. If Tea wanted Seto to know, she would tell him. "As for the hug… Tea was confused about some things. She needed someone and I was there. The hug was a sort of thank you, that was all."

"Oh." Seto was a bit overwhelmed as he tried to process all this.

Bakura studied him for a moment, "Am I correct in assuming that you aren't seeing any one then?"

"Of course not!"

"I thought not."

Kaiba wasn't really listening, he was wrapped up in the fact that Tea wasn't seeing Bakura, "Now what?" he asked no one in particular.

Bakura grinned wryly, "Maybe you should talk to Tea." He prompted. Then he turned and walked away, off to find Yugi and grab a seat for the performance. He still hadn't gotten to see Tea dance…

* * *

Tea had just rescued the curtain from certain destruction – a tale we'll not get into in the interest of time, let's just say it involved a prop that happened to be a lamp and a very careless stagehand – when one of the girls ran up to her.

"Naratu locked herself in the greenroom and she won't come out! We can't get in to get ready!"

Tea sighed and went to find the key to the greenroom.

* * *

A/N: And, yes, that is a cliffie. Poor Tea is going to have quite a few problems this night -poor thing. But, hey! At least Seto got set straight on a number of things. Now let's see if we can clear poor Tea's head a little. Won't be too long now, I've only got two chapters left. Guess that means I'd better finish another story so that I have something else to start posting...

reenas-as


	16. Chapter 15

**Home**

**Chapter 15**

Tea and Bakura weren't together.

As the fact sank in Seto Kaiba found himself growing almost giddy with excitement.

If they weren't together that meant that he still had a chance. He remembered his behavior the last two months, and the accusations Mokuba and Analisa had made. If she would forgive him for that he'd make it up to her. He felt foolish for the way he had behaved. ::_Like a ten year old::_ he accused. But surely she would understand. Tea was nothing if not understanding.

Realizing that he was practically running he forced himself to slow to something more like his usual confident stride.

_::Calm down::_ he cautioned ::_at this rate you'll scare her off::_

But he couldn't keep the spring from his step, or the sparkle from his eyes.

He had a chance.

He passed through the backstage area quickly, not really expecting to find her there. It was only thirty seven minutes to show time which meant she would probably be out among the crowd greeting the parents. He gave the last room a cursory glance, not even bothering to open the door all the way, and headed toward the end of the hall. A few steps later he stopped and came back.

Stopping at the door he nudged it open a little more and ducked his head inside.

There was Tea seated across from a girl he gauged to be about thirteen. They were speaking quietly. Seto stood in the doorway transfixed.

She was beautiful.

Maybe it was the months without her, or his new found hope, but she had never seemed so gorgeous to him before. Her hair was swept up in a French twist and she wore dark slacks with a blue button up blouse. She had no jewelry save the single bracelet she always wore.

Slowly the words she was speaking penetrated his mind.

"You'll do a wonderful job Naratu." She smiled, "You've practiced this a thousand times."

"I-I c-can't!"

With a start Seto realized that the girl was sobbing. Tea laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Did you know I always wanted to be a dancer?" she asked casually.

The girl shook her head and Kaiba could see her confusion. She was wondering what this had to do with anything, and he was too.

Tea smiled once more, "Well, I did. For as long as I can remember I've wanted to be a dancer. I practiced every chance I got. I took classes, I even got a job to pay for them even thought I had to lie about my age." She leaned in conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone though." She winked. Naratu smiled weakly.

"When I arrived in New York I was so excited. And the opening night of my first real show I was walking on air… until I overheard a remark about the sold out house. Then my whole world came crashing down. I suddenly wondered what right I had to be there. Why had I ever thought I could be a real dancer? I was certain I would do something completely stupid and ruin the whole show. Then every one would hate me forever. I couldn't go on." She paused, her tone becoming more serious, "My director found me in tears behind the green room. Do you know what she told me?" the girls shook her head, curious now.

"She told me that there is nothing wrong with being afraid as long as we don't let it keep us from what we love. You see, if I hadn't gone out on that stage that night I never would have forgiven myself. And I never would have known what I was capable of. A chance once lost is often gone forever." She brushed Naratu's hair back from her fair. "Those people out there, they love you. They don't care if you perform flawlessly. All they care is that you try, and that you love what you do. As long as you keep your love of the dance that is what they will see. And that love is always perfect."

Seto could see that she was starting to get through to Naratu, though it might take some time. Logic was no match for the insecurities of a thirteen year old. He could also see that now was not the time to approach Tea. He could wait for another day.

As he stepped away from the room he nearly collided with an older teen boy.

"Have you seen Ms. Gardner?" he asked frantically and, without waiting for an answer, began to head for the next room.

Kaiba caught him by the shoulders. "She's here, but she's a little busy right now. Can I help you?"

"Mr. Kaiba?" the boy stood still for a moment, evidently in awe, then he resumed his worried fidgeting. "There's a problem at the sound board. All of the sudden the CDs won't play. Everything was fine, and then, a few minutes ago, it all just cut out. We don't know what's wrong."

Kaiba hadn't noticed, because he had been so focused on finding Tea, but now that he focused he realized that the boy was right. Earlier there had been music playing in the background, now it was gone.

"I'll see what I can do." He said calmly.

The boy's mouth dropped open, "Really?" he asked in excitement, "That's great! I wasn't sure what Ms. Gardner could do anyway. She doesn't know much about electronics. And she's had to deal with so much other stuff too."

Kaiba eyed him curiously, "other stuff?"

He nodded, "The programs didn't come, and some of the set was missing. I think some costume stuff was too. Then the ushers didn't show up and Kensuke nearly set the curtain on fire with that old lamp! And then-"

Kaiba cut him off, "I get the point." Poor Tea. And he hadn't even realized. Well, it was too late now. "I assume all of _those _problems have been dealt with?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. Now," he paused realizing the boy had never given his name.

"Jeff."

Kaiba nodded, "Jeff. Let's go fix that sound system."

As they hurried off toward the sound booth Seto cast a last glance at the room behind him. Tea had had to deal with so much tonight, at least he could spare her this.

Tea ducked out of the room, having sent Naratu on her way in much better spirits, and leaned wearily against the door. There was probably something she should be doing right now, but she just didn't have the strength.

"Miss. Tea?"

Tea looked up to see Sara, one of the older girls, fidgeting nervously behind her.

"Yes Sara?"

"Miss Tea, Makonai's mom called, she's sick and can't come."

Tea forced herself to remain calm for Sara's sake, but inside she was ready to break. Makonai was the soloist in the second scene. This night was going from bad to worse. She forced a smile, "That's too bad. Can you do me a favor and go ask Rachel to get ready then? She'll need to change costumes."

"Rachel isn't here either. She told me at school today that she had to watch her little brother tonight. Her mom got called in for a late shift."

Tea nearly groaned. As it was she pressed her eyes closed tightly ::_maybe I'll wake up and find this is all a dream::_ a horrible dream. But when she opened her eyes Sara was still there, looking very sorry and sad. Tea wracked her brain for a solution. No one else knew the part.

No one but her.

And she'd already agreed (with much pleading from Bakura, and her students) to do one short piece. Now she would have to do two. She had an old costume for the piece, but it was at home.

"It's fine Sara, go on back inside." Joey and Tristan were busy, and Yugi and Yami had joined them in handing out programs since her ushers hadn't shown up. She didn't know where the Bakuras and Kaiba had run off to, and she had thought she had seen Duke helping with some props, but right now she didn't have time to think about it. Ideally she should have asked Mai and Serenity to help, but they were already helping with makeup and hair. She'd just have to find another way. Tea ducked outside in time to see Marik walk by.

"Marik." she pounced on him and he pulled back, startled.

"T-Tea?"

"I need you to do me a favor," she said quietly. She quickly outlined the situations for him and then handed him the keys to her apartment and prayed he'd arrive in time. She'd hate for him to have to miss the show. He was being really sweet to do this for her. Maybe she _should_ have asked Yugi…

Tea slipped inside and saw part of the first set was missing as well. No one had told her about that. Clenching a fist and biting back tears she walked calmly behind the curtain and then ran to the prop room. Where was the third tree?!? And she still had to inform her assistant stage director, Hannah, of the changes. Where was Hannah anyway?

By the time the theatre lights flashed their five minute warning Tea was nearly in tears. All she wanted to do was collapse in a sobbing heap. Could nothing go right tonight? She forced her head to remain high and confident smile to remain on her lips. The show must go on. That was something she had learned in New York. Here there were no contracts or reviews at stake, no ticket sales to worry about, but these kids had worked hard, and they deserved a good show.

Marik raced in, breathless, and thrust some cloth into her hands along with her keys.

"I hope I got the right one." He said with concern, then he continued apologetically, "Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of trouble finding your number, they were repainting the doors."

She had forgotten all about that. Poor Marik!

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she pulled Marik into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Startled, it took him a moment to adjust, but then he patted her back reassuringly. Pulling back he smiled at her gently, "It'll be fine. You'll see." He winked at her, "better get to my seat or an usher will kick me out." He walked off to find his seat with the others. She didn't bother to tell him that there were no ushers to kick him out, only their friends who had hopefully taken their seats by now.

Just as he slid into his seat Hannah came up announcing that the show would begin in five minutes, and also announcing the program changes. Tea watched anxiously from the edge of the curtain.

"Tea?" Yugi peeked his head into view. "There you are." He whispered.

"Yugi?" Tea pulled back and went to him, pulling him away from the stage.

"I just came to wish you luck."

"We'll need more than that." She muttered darkly.

He smiled sympathetically at her and took her hand, "You've had a rough night haven't you?"

She nodded staring down at the costume Marik had brought, still in her other hand. She really should go change.

"It'll be alright Tea, I promise. Just remember why you're here."

She smiled at him appreciatively and he squeezed her hand.

Hannah walked by and flashed two fingers at Tea. Two minutes to show time.

"I'd better get going." Yugi said.

Tea seemed reluctant to let him go, but released his hand with a nod. She turned toward the green room, but then turned back.

"Yugi!"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Can you hang on to this for me?" She tossed something at him and out of reflex he caught it. Studying it he saw that it was a silver bracelet. The one he had given her just before she left for New York.

"I can't wear it on stage, and I don't want it to get lost." She explained. "You can give it back to me after the performance."

He nodded and slipped the jewelry into his coat's inside pocket, zipping it closed. Then they both turned and made their way to their places.

The actual show went off beautifully. Thankfully Kaiba had gotten the sound straightened out in no time and Tea had never even known. Watching her dance he felt a surge of admiration, not just for her dancing, but for her character. She had been through so much tonight – from what he had heard – but she still was determined to smile for the children's sake.

Her dancing was amazing too. He smiled as he saw Bakura lean forward to get a better look, his eyes wide with wonder.

Yes, she had a grace that was indescribable.

Most of the audience members probably had no idea that anything had gone wrong. That was the point of show business after all, or any business really, to make everything appear effortless. It was a difficult thing at times and could definitely take an emotional toll.

He wondered if that was part of the reason Tea had left New York.

Before he knew it, it was the end of the show. Tea gave a brief 'thank you' and then he came to the stage sharing a bit about the center and this particular activity. He closed by offering his own thanks to Tea, who he jokingly said he had 'roped' into this venture against her will. But with soft eyes and a warm tone he quickly added that she had poured her heart into these children, and that she loved every one.

He watched her, hoping to catch her eye, and communicate his apology for the last ten weeks. But she seemed to be avoiding him. He found that puzzling.

Was she upset at him for his behavior? He wouldn't blame her if she was, but it wasn't like her at all. He wanted to go to her right then and there and ask her what was wrong, but of course he couldn't.

Finishing his speech he turned the microphone over to Hannah who wished everyone a wonderful night and encouraged them to send their kids to more of the Center's activities. She also reminded them that they needed to lock the theatre up so it would be greatly appreciated if they would limit their socialization.

As the audience was comprised mostly of parents and their young children they had no problem with this. Within forty five minutes the premises was clear of everyone but Tea and a few of her friends.

"Good night Hannah. Thank you." Tea smiled as the assistant stage director passed by.

"You did a wonderful job Ms. Tea." Hannah gave her a hug. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Tea shook her head. "No. It's fine. I won't be staying long. There's a crew coming tomorrow to put everything away, I'm just going to make a final walk to be sure no one left anything."

Hannah still looked uncertain. "If you're sure."

"I am, now go." Tea urged her and the woman went.

"Well, we'd better go too." Joey said, looping an arm around his wife's waist. "Great job Tea."

"Thanks. And thanks for your help today." She gave him a quick hug.

"Hey," he shrugged it off, "No problem. Anything for a friend."

"Well, thanks anyway." She said again, and with a smile and a jaunty wave the Wheeler's walked off.

"Goodbye Tea, excellent performance." Bakura took her hand in both of his and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. The children worked hard."

"You were amazing too. It took my breath away."

She smiled at the image of the quiet British boy unable to breath, and shook her head. "Have a nice night."

Bakura looked between Tea and Seto meaningfully for a moment, but when she shook her head he simply gave a sad smile and left. It wasn't really his place.

Bakurai shook her hand and then hurried after his partner.

One by one, or in twos, her friends all left until only Yugi and Yami remained with her. She was disappointed that Seto had left without a goodbye, but at least Mokuba had bid her farewell.

"You sure you don't want us to stay Tea?"

Tea shook her head, "Now you sound like Hannah." she laughed, "No. I'll be fine."

Yugi seemed to be about to object, but Yami stopped him.

"If you need us, you can always give us a call. At any time."

She smiled her thanks and waved goodbye as they headed toward their car.

As soon as they were out of sight she turned wearily toward the theatre. She just needed some time alone. Despite the front she had put up she was nearly at the breaking point.

Entering the darkened theatre she clicked on the house lights and wearily began walking the rows, checking for personal articles left behind. She had left the door open slightly to let in air. The night watchman would be sure no one snuck up on her. Being alone had never bothered Tea, even though she had always loved being around people. She had spent much of her childhood and teen years alone. She preferred people, but she wasn't afraid of the emptiness. She had learned long ago there was no boogeyman save the one inside your own mind.

She certainly had one tonight.

Several actually.

Tonight had nearly been a disaster, and if it hadn't been for all the help her friends had given her she likely would have fallen apart. As often happens one train of dark thoughts led to another and soon she was thinking about Seto and the socialite. She was certain he had been avoiding her because he hadn't known how to tell her about his relationship. How he had known she loved him when she hadn't was beyond her, but he must have.

Caught up in her thought she failed to hear the door creak open behind her.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter to go. Yes I was mean to Tea... and yes this was another cliffie. But with one chapter left I'll give you three guesses who's at the door and the first two don't count... thanks to all those who've stuck with me. I'm at 108 reviews. That's roughly twice what I've ever gotten before... Oh, and fanfiction is being dumb again, so we'll see how this turns out...

reenas-as


	17. Chapter 16

**Home**

**Chapter 16**

"You were amazing this evening."

Tea started at the deep voice some distance behind her. She knew who she would find even before she turned and she wasn't sure she could deal with him at the moment.

"Hello Seto." She mentally berated herself for her slip. ::_Kaiba_:: she reminded herself ::_Kaiba_::

Kaiba stepped away from the door walking slowly down toward her. As he did he let his gaze sweep over her, taking in every feature. She had changed into old jeans and a baby tee, and her hair was falling out of its careful coif, but she was still beautiful.

She shifted uncomfortably. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd left with Mokuba."

Seto had sent Mokuba home in the car with surprisingly little argument. But then, his brother was probably glad to see him stay. Waiting until the car pulled out of sight and Yugi and Yami had let as well he had then turned back toward the darkened center. He didn't tell her all of that though. Instead he simply shrugged.

"I needed to talk to you."

Tea turned away, pretending to check under a row of seats, but really trying to hide the pain on her face. She had been afraid of this. She hadn't seen the socialite tonight, but it was possible she had missed the woman. At any rate there was bound to be a time when they had to face this. She just wasn't sure she could handle it tonight.

A hand fell gently on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? I hear you had a rough evening?" The tenderness in his voice couldn't be mistaken and it broke her. If only it meant more than friendship.

Tears fell down her face, a silent river, and soon her shoulders were wracked with sobs.

"Tea?" Seto asked in concern, turning her toward him. "What is it?"

Unable to hold back any longer she threw herself into his arms, clutching his shirt and crying into his chest. This was becoming far too frequent a habit.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth gently, waiting.

For a moment he allowed himself to savor the feel of her in his arms. He imagined himself comforting her like this for the rest of their lives, though, of course, he hoped there would not be too much cause for grief and tears in their life. His thoughts were interrupted by Tea's halting voice.

"Everything just went… so wrong." She sobbed. Seto waited for her to continue, knowing that she needed to set her own pace. "First there were set pieces missing, and then the programs weren't delivered, and Joey and Tristan had to go get them. Then there weren't any ushers and some of the costumes were gone. And I had to get more of my friends to help. Then one girl got stage fright, and another couldn't come – no – TWO couldn't come. And we had to rearrange things. And Kensuke almost set the curtain on fire with that old lamp! And one of the boys called and needed a ride at the last minute. And on top of all that I think I lost my bracelet!"

He hadn't known about those last few things. How could so much go wrong in one night? He was amazed she had held together so well. But then, he thought, he shouldn't have been - she was so strong.

"Tea, it's alright," he soothed, heart aching at her obvious pain. "It was an amazing performance. You pulled through."

She sniffed loudly and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. My whole life has been a mess!"

His eyes widened. What was she talking about?

"I was stupid to go to New York. I felt so alone. My friends were half a world away and I had nothing but success to comfort me. It wasn't worth it. And now I sometimes wonder if they've all forgiven me… if I even deserve to be forgiven. And then tonight they were still all willing to help me, and I realized what a fool I was to ever think I could live without them. I mean, I can't even take care of myself! It was so stupid!"

He wanted to speak then, to tell her she was wrong. It was never stupid to follow one's dreams. And she had realized her mistake and come back. It was alright. She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't weak, and she could definitely take care of herself. She'd been doing it for years, even in high school really. But he didn't speak. In fact, he couldn't, for the next words she uttered shocked him beyond anything else he could have imagined.

"And that's not the only stupid thing I've done in my life! I was stupid about my feelings too. Especially my feelings about you."

He stiffened in surprise and glanced down sharply, though all he saw was the top of her head. Her hands tightened on his shirt.

"It's true. And even if you hate me for it I have to tell you." She drew in a shuddering breath and buried her face deeper in his chest, "I love you." She blurted out. "I've been avoiding it since high school because I was afraid. I was afraid of love, and I was afraid of rejection, and I was afraid that you would be cold and uncaring. I was still afraid even after I saw the change in you. But that was stupid because being afraid never got anyone anything. And then, when some very special people finally knocked some sense into me and I realized that I loved you and I went to find you I realized it was too late."

Kaiba had been startled by her declaration at first, but slowly a spark of hope grew in his heart until it was a full flame. But this last comment nearly dashed it. Had she given up on him? "Too late?" he asked gently, praying he would be able to refute any argument she might present.

She nodded, "Too late. I didn't realize I loved you until I saw you with _her_. And by then I'd lost you. Please forgive me!"

Seto wracked his mind but could think of nothing to say. Seen him with whom? The only other woman he'd talked to , besides his secretary, in days was Cynthia Hagarthy and he certainly hadn't… That's when it struck him. Cynthia had kissed him on the pier. To a casual onlooker…

He groaned.

"Tea," he whispered, "Tea." Tenderly he raised her face to look into her eyes, both hands resting gently under her chin. He allowed one finger to trace her jaw line as he spoke. "First, you are not, nor have you ever been, stupid. You are a wonderful person." A tear trailed down her cheek and he rubbed it out with a thumb. "And you haven't lost me Tea." Her gaze jerked to focus on his, "That woman," he explained, "I don't love her. In fact, I can't stand her."

"But I saw you-" she began weakly.

He shook his head, "I know what it looked like, but you've got to believe me, she initiated that kiss and I pushed her away almost immediately. I'm not seeing anyone." He smiled at her, "How could I when my heart was taken?"

Her eyes searched his questioningly and he realized with relief that she had stopped crying.

"Tea Gardner, I've loved you since high school and I knew it. I fought it, but I knew it. Didn't you ever wonder at how I acted around you? Didn't you notice that I treated you differently? I couldn't bring myself to look down on you as I did the others. You were special." He sighed, running his fingers through her hair and forcing himself to continue to look her in the eye, despite his embarrassment.

"When you nearly died in Battle City I realized I couldn't deny it any longer. So I chose to ignore it, by being even colder than before. I locked my heart away because I thought love was a weakness. And at that point I was too wrapped up in my petty rivalry with Yami and Yugi to notice much of anything else. Of course, while you were in New York I had plenty of time to think about it. And when you came back all those feelings resurfaced and I found I didn't quite know what I wanted. As I spent more time with you I realized that I truly did love you. But I felt as though I'd missed the moment. I should have told you the moment you returned from New York."

"Why didn't you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I was afraid." He admitted quietly.

She tilted her head, pulling back a little, "I can't imagine you being afraid of anything."

He drew in a breath. This was the admission he had dreaded the most. "I was afraid I'd lost you to Bakura."

Tea's brow arched in surprise. "Bakura?" she asked, confusion clear in her cerulean eyes.

He nodded, "When I saw you two hugging in the park I thought you were his. It nearly killed me. It's the reason I've been avoiding you these last months."

"But – Bakura and I – we aren't -"

He placed a finger gently over her lips, stopping her explanation, "I know Tea. I spoke with him tonight; he told me that I was wrong." She looked up at him, eyes wide and shimmering with emotion. He smiled gently, brushing her hair away from her face, "but that doesn't matter now. None of it matters." Their gazes locked once more and they were lost in one another's eyes. When he spoke again his voice was low and husky, "What matters is that we're together now." His blue eyes searched hers, "We are together now… aren't we?"

She nodded. Yes, they were. After all they had been through, all the denial and misunderstandings; they had finally ended up where they belonged. She was just glad it hadn't taken them their entire lives to figure it out.

He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers gently. Her eyes drifted shut and her arms wrapped around his neck. His right hand caressed her cheek and then slid up into her hair as the kiss deepened.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi stopped, seeing the couple. He drew back with a smile. ::_Finally! I'm through playing counselor_:: he quietly turned away. He fingered the bracelet Tea had handed him, for safekeeping, just before the show. He had forgotten to return it which was why he had returned to the center, but it could wait until tomorrow. He dimmed the theatre lights as he left.

Back in the darkened room Kaiba let his arms slide to Tea's waist, drawing her as close to himself as possible. Tenderly he explored the softness of her lips and she responded warmly. Tea's last clear thought before she lost herself in his embrace was one that had oft been in her mind upon her return to Domino…

::_I'm finally home_::

_Finis_

* * *

_A/N:I could have sworn I uploaded this yesterday... but evidently I didn't. I'm sorry guys!!! Hope you enjoyed. Send a parting review..._

_reenas-as_


End file.
